Memorias de Jersey
by eminahinata
Summary: Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU. Pre-canon.
1. Memoria Uno

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,308

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU. Pre-canon.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, al fin comencé con esto. Debo marcar primero que todo lo siguiente es pura ficción y antes del canon, centrado en Danny y su vida en New Jersey. En mis anteriores historias hay un personaje muy recurrente y como a cierta persona (_Yvarlcris_) le ha encantado como podría ser esta relación, pues, bien, aquí esta. Cada capítulo representa una edad, por lo que son semi-independientes, ¿vale? No sé que más agregar, salvo los personajes originales son míos y si en dicho caso le gustaría utilizarlos en sus propias historias, por favor déjenme saberlo en un comentario o un PM y con gusto les daré el permiso. Sólo por si están interesados, ¿vale? Saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Uno**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Antonieta Williams miraba con corazones en los ojos a su hijo de cinco años, vestido de ratón para esa Noche de Brujas, viendo por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, en espera de su amiguito. Era encantador, por decir lo menos, y ella junto con Iana (la madre de Ilyan) se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer los disfraces de sus hijos y llevarlos por la ciudad.<p>

Matthew dormía y su esposo se quedaría en la casa esa noche para dar el truco o trato a los niños que visitarían la casa, mientras ella e Iana irían con los niños por el barrio en ese primer truco y trato de los niños.

Sonrió nuevamente cuando vio a su Daniel saltar emocionado y salir corriendo, tropezándose con su cola en el proceso, hasta la puerta e intentar llegar hasta la perilla de esta. Soltó una risita y se acerco a abrir la puerta, encontrándose del otro lado a Iana con una sonrisa, y cámara en mano, y a su hijo vestido de gato lanzándose sobre su pequeño Daniel. Ambos niños cayeron al suelo riendo y con gran ternura vieron como Ilyan depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Daniel, quien se ruborizo y le sonrió al otro niño.

Las mujeres suspiraron e Iana pronto comenzó a gastar la cinta de la cámara, porque, por favor, ¡eso era lo más tierno del mundo!

−Hola Iana –saludo Antonieta a su amiga.

−¿Lista para salir? –pregunto la castaña.

−Sí, sólo déjame decirle a Connor –se encamino a la cocina en donde encontró a su despistado marido comiendo los dulces−. ¡Hey! Esos son para los niños –regaño con cariño. El castaño rubio volteo a verla con una expresión tímida.

−No lo pude resistir –musito Connor. La pelirroja rió−. ¿Ya se van? −.

−Si –sonrió con malicia y su esposo alzo una ceja, por lo que rápidamente se acerco al recibidor y vio a su hijo con Ilyan perseguirse como el gato y el ratón que disfrazaban ese día. Negó con la cabeza y tras el Antonieta rio.

−Buenas noches, Iana –saludo a la mujer que no dejaba de tomar fotografías.

−Buenas noches, Connor –respondió.

−¿Hans no va con ustedes? –pregunto el castaño.

−No. Se ha quedado en casa para dar el truco o trato a los niños –Connor asintió y sonrió, antes de regresar a la cocina.

−¡No se porten mal! –grito Connor cuando se disponían a salir de la casa−. ¡Y no se lo dijo a los niños! –Antonieta puso los ojos e Iana rio divertida, los niños jalando sus faldas para apresurarlas, ya con sus bolsitas en mano.

Esto sería tan divertido.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, ambas madres se encontraban sentadas en una banca iluminada por una lámpara de calle, otros padres en las siguientes bancas, viendo a sus hijos correr en el parque. Iana volvió a tomar fotografías y Antonieta no puedo evitar pensar que su amiga tenía un serio problema con ello. Pero no se quejaba, tampoco.<p>

Daniel e Ilyan eran fotografiados por otras madres y era lindo ver como el pequeño rubio se escondía tras el azabache, que nunca soltaba la pequeña manita de su amigo. Eran esos momentos en que veían a los niños tan felices, que las dejaba con una sensación de paz en su interior.

−¡Que disfraces tan encantadores! –felicito la Sra. Smith, maestra en la escuela primaria del barrio. Iana y Antonieta sonrieron.

−Pero ellos son más adorables –suspiro otra madre acercándose al trió, lo que causo la risita de las señoras−. Tiene unos hijos tan encantadores −.

−Lo son –asintió Antonieta. Y siguieron platicando de sus respectivos hijos con gran alegría.

Mientras tanto, cerca del área de juego, Daniel e Ilyan se preparaban para deslizarse por el tobogán amarillo. El pequeño ratón se preparaba para ello cuando un niño mayor lo empujo e hizo que se fuera de cara contra el tobogán y se golpeara al caer al suelo.

−¡Hey! –exclamo Ilyan bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y corriendo hasta donde su amigo se encontraba sobre sus rodillas a punto de llorar. Se arrodillo y con una ternura inimaginable para un niño, tomo el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos enguantadas y lo alzo, viendo las raspaduras en el rostro de su amigo. Frunció el seño y volteo a ver al mayor en su disfraz de pirata con gran disgusto−. ¡Discúlpate! –exigió, poniéndose de pie protectoramente frente a Daniel y colocando ambas manitas en su cadera, su inocente rostro regordete en una expresión de enfado.

−¡Él se ha caído solo! –dijo burlón el niño mayor.

−¡No es verdad, tú lo empujaste! –señalo Ilyan.

−¡Yo no lo empuje! –refuto el niño.

Desde la banca donde las señoras seguían en su conversación, la Sra. Smith vio como un pequeño grupo de niños rodeaban algo y con un pequeño fruncido en su frente, lo señalo.

−Antonieta, ¿no es ese tu hijo llorando? –la pelirroja volteo a ver y pronto se puso de pie, siendo seguida por Iana y las otras madres.

−¡Te dije que te disculparas! –se lanzo Ilyan contra el otro niño, derribándolo en el proceso y comenzando a rodar.

−¡Niños, niños! –grito Iana, corriendo y separando a ambos niños que ya se daban golpes−. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exigió cuando la madre del otro niño estuvo presente.

−¡Él empujo a Dan-Dan por el tobogán e hizo que se golpeara! –grito Ilyan desde los brazos de su madre. El otro niño saco la lengua en burla, mientras Daniel era entendido por su madre, que lo había transportado hasta la banca en donde se sentaron minutos antes.

−¿Eso es verdad, Josh? –pregunto la otra señora, una mirada severa en su rostro, viendo a su hijo desde arriba. El niño al verse intimidado por esa mirada confesó la acción.

−Si mamá –bajo la cabeza.

−Bueno, ahora ve y discúlpate –Josh levanto el rostro con intención de discutir, pero su madre lo cayo alzando un dedo−. O sino no podrás comer los dulces que te dieron hoy –el niño hizo un mohín.

Rápidamente se acerco hasta la banca donde Daniel se encontraba más tranquilo, seguido de su madre, Ilyan e Iana.

−Lo siento –dijo entre dientes. Daniel se escondió entre los brazos de su madre−. No era mi intención que te lastimaras –vio a sus pies y Antonieta sonrió a la otra madre, que pronto se llevo a su hijo de la mano.

−¿Quieres un botiquín? Mi casa está cerca –ofreció la Sra. Smith, viendo como Antonieta se ponía en pie y llevaba a su hijo en brazos.

−No te preocupes, iremos a casa –le sonrió−. Ya casi serán las nueve y tenemos que acostar a estos traviesos –la profesora sonrió.

−Está bien –se inclino hacia donde Ilyan se encontraba de pie cerca de su madre−. Has sido muy valiente. Sigue cuidando a Danny, ¿sí? –Ilyan asintió con una expresión solemne para un niño de su edad.

−Lo hare –dijo y las tres mujeres sonrieron.

Pronto ambas madres con sus hijos caminaban hacia sus casas y rápidamente regresaron a la casa Williams, donde Connor abrió la puerta con una expresión confundida cuando vio a su primogénito en los brazos de su esposa.

−¿Qué ha sucedido? –pregunto cuando ambas mujeres se encontraban en el interior.

−Te lo diré más tarde –sonrío Antonieta dejando a su hijo en el suelo, siendo este pronto abordado por Ilyan para seguir con su revisión por lesiones invisibles.

Los tres adultos vieron como Ilyan besaba la ceja derecha de Danny, en donde se podía apreciar un raspón. El pequeño rubio se restregó las lágrimas con sus manitas y le sonrío a su amiguito con las mejillas rojas del llanto, quien devolvió la sonrisa y tomo las manitas entre las suyas.

Esa imagen quedo guardada en la fotografía que Iana tomo, guardada en el álbum que ambas madres empezaron a hacer años atrás.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	2. Memoria Dos

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,038

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Dos**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Antonieta Williams veía con aburrimiento la escena que se presentaba frente a ella.<p>

Hoy era el primer día de clases de Danny en primaria, y tanto ella como su pequeño hijo de seis años, se encontraban emocionados por diferentes razones. Pero al parecer el único desdichado ahí era su esposo, quien no soltaba al pequeño rubio y lloraba como si la vida se le fuera.

Pero, pensándolo bien, para Connor era así. Su pequeño niño entraba a primaria a recibir nuevo conocimiento y cuando lo sintiera estaría saliendo de la universidad. Ese pensamiento lo puso más triste y por tal razón abrazo más al pequeño rubio, quien se quejo por la fuerza del abrazo.

−Papá –hizo un puchero Daniel−. ¡No puedo respirar! –intento salir de la prisión de los brazos de su progenitor.

Matty desde la sala, en donde jugaba con un pequeño carrito, veía todo con curiosidad, su infantil mente sin enterase de nada.

−¡Connor! El bus pasara en cualquier momento, ¡ya suéltalo! –regaño la pelirroja.

−¡Nooooo! –lloriqueo.

−¡Tienes veinticinco años Connor, compórtate! –exigió y se al final logro alejar al niño de su marido. Danny parpadeo cuando hubo sido depositado en el suelo y unos segundos más tarde sintió como su hermanito de un año lo abrazaba de la pierna, por lo que él bajo la vista y le sonrió a su hermanito, olvidando la pelea de sus padres.

−¡¿Y qué tal si le pasa algo, eh? ¡No estaré allí para protegerlo! –piso el suelo y Antonieta rodo los ojos.

−Yaaa, ¿Qué le va pasar? No te preocupes, Ilyan y Danny están en la misma clase. Todo estará bien –se acerco a su esposo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos−. Deja de preocuparte tanto, Connor. No queremos que nuestro hijo se sienta mal, ¿verdad? –el castaño volteo hacia sus dos hijos y vio con adoración como Danny cargaba al bebé y lo arrullaba. Suspiro, como crecían de rápido.

−Sí, sí. Está bien –le sonrió tímidamente a su esposa y ella lo beso en respuesta.

−¡El bus esta aquí! –salto el pequeño rubio, corriendo rápidamente hacia la cocina donde estaba su mochila y corriendo de regreso a la puerta de entrada. Antonieta rio, levantando al pequeño Matthew que protestaba por la falta de su hermano y caminando hasta la puerta, seguido de su esposo que no dejaba de hacer berrinche.

Ambos padres vieron como su pequeño subía al bus amarillo y en el interior tomaba asiento al lado de Ilyan, que rápidamente tomo la mochila y le beso la mejilla. Se despidieron y Connor vio con nostalgia como el bus daba vuelta en la esquina. ¡Su niño estaba tan grande!

−Ya, ya. Es hora de ir al trabajo, Gran Papá –alentó Antonieta−. Hay vidas que salvar e incendios que detener –beso su mejilla y él sonrió, besándola a ella y depositando un beso en la cabecita de su hijo. Como deseaba que no creciera.

* * *

><p>Danny veía con gran curiosidad como la Sra. Smith, la amiga de su mamá, les presentaba la información de la escuela y les daba la bienvenida a esa nueva etapa de la vida. En realidad, no estaba tan emocionado por estar ahí (claro, estaba emocionado por ser un niño grande y estar ahí), pero le reconfortaba saber que tras él se encontraba sentado su mejor amigo.<p>

Pronto la campana del receso se hizo escuchar y el pequeño grupo de niños corrió al exterior, ansiosos por jugar bajo el sol. Ilyan salto de su asiento y tomando la mano de Danny, ambos salieron del salón bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora.

Y ahí, viendo a niños y niñas de diferentes edades ulular por la pequeña extensión, hizo que el pequeño rubio se tensara e inevitablemente se refugiara en su amigo. Ilyan rio suavemente y alentando a su amigo, caminaron hasta poder sentarse bajo un árbol, cerca del área del campo donde unos niños jugaban con una pelota.

−¿Dan-Dan? –llamo el pequeño azabache a su amigo, quien aparto la mirada del juego y centro sus lindos ojos azules en él. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

−¿Si? –murmuro.

−¿Qué quieres hacer? −.

−Bueno, yo… ¡cuidado! –pero tarde fue la advertencia cuando una pelota golpeo contra la cabeza de su amigo, haciendo que casi se diera de cara contra el suelo−. ¿Ilyan? –pregunto cuando esté se hubo enderezado y sobaba la parte afectada con una de sus manitas.

−Auch, ¡eso ha dolido! –exclamo con molestia el pequeño azabache.

−Lo siento –se escucho a un lado de ellos, por lo que voltearon a ver a otro niño azabache que los veía con una sonrisa apenada−. No era mi intención lastimarte –se removió en sus pie, la pelota en sus brazos moviéndose a su ritmo.

−Uhm, está bien –frunció ligeramente el seño. Danny le sonrió a ambos niños.

−Hola, soy Daniel y él es Ilyan –se coloco en pie. El otro niño ensancho su sonrisa.

−Soy Kevin –dijo y luego los vio con timidez, antes de ver sobre su hombro a sus compañeros de juego que lo veían con curiosidad−. Eh, nos hace falta dos jugadores… ¿les gustaría jugar con nosotros? –les sonrió. Danny e Ilyan se vieron por un momento, antes de sonreír y asentir.

−¡Claro! –dijo Danny y pronto se encontraron siendo introducidos en el pequeño grupo.

Desde la pequeña ventana del salón, Stephanie Smith veía todo ello con una sonrisa, antes de suspirar y devolver la llamada a cierto padre sobreprotector que no dejaba de llamarla a cada hora.

* * *

><p>En la estación de bomberos Alan Ross no dejaba de reír al ver como su amigo colgaba el teléfono y suspiraba. Pobre hombre. Y sólo era el primer día del pequeño Daniel en la primaria.<p>

−Hombre, tú estás mal –le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando ambos se dirigían al área de archivo.

−Sólo cállate, Ross. Sólo cállate –piso y dejo riendo a su amigo, que poco después fue abordado por el jefe de la estación.

−¿Y ahora qué? –pidió el hombre más grande a su subordinado. Ross sonrió.

−Primer día de escuela de Danny –respondió.

−Oh –asintió el Sr. Peterson−. Y sólo es el primer día –negó con la cabeza antes de regresar a su oficina.

Oh, sí, sólo el primer día.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	3. Memoria Tres

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **947

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Tres**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams de siete años veía como su padre corría de un lado a otro por toda la casa, murmurando cosas que él no podía entender gracias al sueño que lo invadía. Era ya más de media noche y cuando el escucho como su mamá empezó a quejarse y luego a su padre tropezando con algo, decidió que era momento de levantarse y ver que sucedía.<p>

Así que ahora, mirando todo desde el umbral de las escaleras, veía como su madre parecía lo más relajada del mundo, acariciando su gran estómago y a su padre nuevamente tropezándose con el sofá. Escucho los pasitos de su hermanito y al minuto este se encontraba a su lado, aferrándose a su manita y vestido en su pijama de Batman.

−¡Oh, niños! –exclamo su madre con una brillante sonrisa.

−_Mamma_, ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto. Últimamente se le hacía difícil no mesclar el italiano y el ingles en la misma oración y su madre siempre sonreía por ello.

−No te preocupes, cariño –en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa y con mucha curiosidad vio como su padre se acercaba a atender.

−¡Hans, Iana! –casi grito su padre al ver a los otros adultos, quienes se veían adormilados.

−Ya, Connor, me dejas sordo –le recrimino el azabache, mientras depositaba a su hijo en el suelo. Daniel sonrió al ver a Ilyan medio dormido de pie, siempre se le hacía divertido ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

−¿Ya están listos todos? –pregunto la señora mamá de Ilyan al lado de su madre, una mano en la espalda de está.

−Sólo faltan los abrigos de los niños –contesto su madre, por lo que él rápidamente corrió a su habitación y la de su hermano, tomando unos pequeños abrigos y regresando rápidamente, bajando las escaleras−. Bueno, ya no –rieron ambas mujeres e Iana se acerco cuando ambos estuvieron en el primer nivel a ayudar a Matty con su abrigo, ya que rápidamente caería al suelo del sueño.

Él se coloco el suyo y, sosteniendo el pequeño perrito de felpa entre sus manos, se acerco hasta donde estaba Ilyan para tomarle la mano, lo que logro despertar del todo al pequeño azabache.

Minutos más tarde todos se encontraban en el auto del señor Hans y Danny tenia curiosidad a donde se dirigían.

−¿A dónde vamos? –pidió viendo a su padre, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado con Matty en sus piernas.

−Al hospital, cariño –respondió con una sonrisa.

−¿Por qué? –frunció el seño preocupado.

−Bueno, porque hoy nacerá tu hermanito o hermanita –vio como el pequeño rubio lo veía con confusión−. ¿Te acuerdas lo que hablamos cuando a tu mami le empezó a crecer el estómago? –en los asientos delanteros, Hans rio suavemente. Él le hubiera gustado ver eso, porque, realmente, ¿Connor Williams, el hombre que hacia todo lo posible para que su niño se quedara en la inocencia, explicándole sobre el embarazo? Oh, sí, debió ser divertido.

Connor se movió inquieto mientras los otros tres adultos sonreían divertidos.

−Uh-uh, si –contesto un poco dudoso el niño de cabello rubio, viendo a sus progenitores de un lado a otro y luego al estómago de su madre.

−Bien… esto… −vio a su esposa por ayuda.

−Danny, lo que tu _papà _quire decir, es que hoy tendras un nuevo hermanito o hermanita al cual cuidaras mucho y le enseñaras muchas cosas –le sonrió y vio con mucho amos como su hijo se le iluminaban los ojos ante esa posibilidad.

−¡Ohhh, ¿escuchastes Ilyan? –salto en su asiento el pequeño Daniel−. Ahora no vamos a ser sólo tú, Matty y yo... ¡seremos cuatro! –dijo mostrando el número en sus dedos.

Los adultos rieron diveridos por la conversacion que surgio despues por ambos crios de siete años, mientras el niño más pequeño dormitaba en el pecho de su padre.

* * *

><p>Todo había salido bastante bien y pronto madre e hija fueron transportadas a una habitación privada. Hans y Connor bajaron a la cafetería a comprar algo de comida y tener ese tipo de charlas masculinas, así, que sólo los hombres pueden tener. Matty dormía en el pequeño sofá mientras Iana fue un momento al baño, dejando a la laboriosa madre dormitando en su cama y a dos niños curiosos viendo a la pequeña que dormía en una pequeña cuna de hospital.<p>

La niña completamente sana, de tres kilogramos y una altura de 49 cm, su pequeña pelusa de cabello rojo y su piel pálida luego de unas horas de haber nacido. Danny no podía dejar de pensar que era muy pequeña y eso la aterraba. Su mamá le dijo que era normal, que una vez él fue así de pequeño al igual que Matty, pero eso no dejaba de preocuparlo.

−¿Dan-Dan? –volteo a ver a su mejor amigo−. ¿Qué sucede? −.

−Es muy pequeña –suspiro el pequeño. Ilyan sonrió.

−No te preocupes, ¡nosotros la protegeremos! –dijo con firmeza y pronto Danny le sonrió.

−¿Escuchaste, Audrey? –se coloco de puntillas par observar a la pequeña que seguía durmiendo−. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti –acaricio la mejilla y sintió como uno de sus dedos era tomado por una diminuta mano, haciendo que él viera los grandes ojos azules que lo miraban de regreso.

Ilyan exclamo en sorpresa y no pudo evitar reír cuando su amigo lo vio emocionado, por lo que tomo la mano de Danny entre una de las suyas y se dedicaron a ver a la pequeña que pronto reclamaría alimento.

En el umbral de la puerta, dos hombres y una mujer miraban todo ello, Iana con una cámara en mano y las lágrimas libres por sus pómulos. No podía esperar para contarle esto a Antonieta.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	4. Memoria Cuatro

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **805

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Si, si, me he atrasado con este fic, pero es que, de verdad, tuve una semana loca. Primero: con todos mis exámenes, las exposiciones, los trabajos individuales y grupales que ya me quede dormida en la grama del jardín de la universidad; te dijo, los licenciados lo hacen apropósito. Pero ayer me relaje cuando salí con mis amigas a Antigua Guatemala y estuvo muy bonito el viaje. Segundo: ando triste porque obtuve un 9 de 15 en mi examen de Semiología y me bajo los ánimos todavía más no poder terminar mi otro historia: _**Verdades a medias**_, por lo que he decidido sacarla de la red hasta terminarla y volverla a editar, porque, viendo la línea de la historia, el final no era, bueno, lo que yo esperaba. Así que si, lo siento. Pero hoy tuve mi parcial de filosofía y me subió los ánimos y con ellos la inspiración. Así que aquí ando, un poco más animada. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Cuatro**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe de ocho años resoplo en su lugar, moviéndose incomodo y viendo con disgusto el yeso que cubría su brazo izquierdo. No entendía como era que se quebró el brazo. Bueno, sí. Y eso era lo que le molestaba.<p>

Había entrado a clases de Karate después de insistir mucho a sus padres sobre ella (a lo que llevo a una gran discusión, la cual gano cuando expuso, como otro niño, los motivos del porque era absolutamente necesario que aprendiera: Dan-Dan y Ryan –su hermano menor que nació unos meses después de Audrey-) y claro que estaba emocionado. Eran tres meses que no jugaba por la tarde con Dan-Dan, pero siempre se recordaba que aprendía esta arte marcial por Dan-Dan, y ese día que Dan-Dan no tenía clases de piano con la Sra. Kozlov (esa mujer con acento raro) lo invito a que fuera a su práctica y presumirle todo lo que había aprendido.

Pero, claro, no salió como esperaba. Y todo por una sola persona: Stuart Mitchell. El niño se había mudado hace unos meses a Newark y desde un principio se empeño con molestar a Dan-Dan y, como era de esperar, él se interpuso. _Nadie_ pone un dedo sobre _**su**_ Dan-Dan y sale ileso de ello.

Así, regresando a la historia, el castaño empezó, como siempre, a molestar a Dan-Dan en la clase, aun cuando el _sensei_ lo reprendía frente a todos los otros _gakuen. _Él había fruncido el seño con disgusto, pero cuando vio a Dan-Dan con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción al ver lo que hacía, pues bien, se le olvido con relativa rapidez el asunto Stuart y siguió presumiendo sus habilidades.

Lee-sensei se había acercado hasta donde Dan-Dan mecía sus piernas y le había ofrecido unirse a la clase, por lo que oía, aunque estaba seguro que el tío Ron (así le llamaba al papá de Dan-Dan) dejara que su mejor amigo entrara a las clases. Tío Ron siempre era muy raro entorno a Dan-Dan, pensó encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con el ejercicio.

Pronto la clase termino y mientras él se fue a cambiar, Stuart se acerco a Dan-Dan con no inocentes intenciones y comenzó a molestar al pequeño rubio. Claro, Daniel frunció el seño y decidió ignorarlo, como su mamma le decía que hiciera cada vez que alguien lo molestara, decidido a esperar a su mejor amigo. Stuart había hecho puchero cuando noto que no tenía la atención del otro niño y jalo del cabello a Danny, botándolo al piso. En ese momento salió Ilyan de los vestidores, viendo lo sucedido y enojado se lanzo contra el castaño, empezando una pelea en donde consiguió quebrarse el brazo al darse contra la pared muy duro y Stuart sangrar del labio y la nariz.

Lee-sensei los separo rápidamente y reprendido, a lo que Ilyan le dijo con mucho dolor en su tono que el otro niño había lastimado a Dan-Dan y éste no le había hecho nada. El hombre mayor vio entre los dos niños y suspiro aliviado cuando ambas madres de ambos niños entraron en _dojô_.

Ahora él y Dan-Dan se encontraban sentados esperando a que su madre y Ryan (quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su mamá) saliera de la oficina del médico y los llevara a casa.

−Ilyan –escucho el susurro de Dan-Dan, por lo que volteo a su derecha para toparse con el rostro de su mejor amigo.

−¿Si? –el rubio sonrió con esa sonrisa que lo hacía feliz.

−Gracias –se acerco y deposito un casto beso en la mejilla, lo que ocasionó que el pequeño azabache se ruborizara.

−No hay de que –susurro tímidamente.

−Eres genial –se enderezo en su lugar−. Me gustaría que _papà_ me dejara practicar karate contigo −.

−A mi también –asintió Ilyan−. Pero eres genial cuando tocas el piano. Me gusta escucharte y si fuera por mi lo haría todo el día –ahora fue el pequeño rubio que se ruborizo y él sonrió−. Pero no te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré −.

−¡Pero yo quiero ser policía! –frunció levemente el seño−. No siempre vas a estar ahí –y eso era lo que más temía el pequeño azabache.

−Sí y estoy seguro que serás el mejor policía, pero… −con su mano derecha tomo la mano izquierda de su mejor amigo−. Yo siempre te protegeré. No importa qué –lo vio directo a los ojos, una escena demasiado intensa para un par de niños.

Dan-Dan sonrío y todo estuvo bien.

−Bien, ¡pero si sólo me dejar firmar primero tu yeso con color rosa! –su mejor amigo rió mientras el ponía cara de horror.

−¿Qué? ¡Noooo! ¡Rosa no! –exclamo horrorizado ocasionando que la risa de su mejor amigo se intensificara.

Puede ser que Dan-Dan quisiera ser policía cuando fueran grandes, pero él siempre se haría cargo de cuidarlo. Y esa era su promesa.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	5. Memoria Cinco

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **989

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yvarlcris!** (En mi zona horaria seria mañana, pero de todos modos lo cuelgo hoy). Realmente espero que lo disfrutes y que lo pases con tus seres queridos. Un gran beso y abrazo desde Guatemala, senpai. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Cinco**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ese día, 17 de febrero, se celebraba el cumpleaños número nueve de Ilyan Wolfe y el pequeño rubio estaba nervioso.<p>

Él había estado ahorrando todo el dinero que sus _nonni_ le dieron cuando vinieron de visita y el dinero que su _papà_ le había estado dando cada semana desde hace algún tiempo para poder comprar el regalo de su mejor amigo: un collar plateado del cual colgaba un dije en forma de lobo. (Claro que sus padres habían colocado un poco más de dinero en el montón cuando el pequeño rubio no veía para que pudiera comprarlo, pero era algo que el niño no necesitaba saber por el momento). Y había estado feliz por ello, porque en el momento que camino frente a la vitrina del centro comercial y vio el dije, sabía que ese era el regalo de Ilyan.

Pero ahora, viendo los grandes regalos de otros niños en la mesa del comedor de la casa Wolfe, se sentía un poco nervioso, ya que el suyo era muy pequeño a comparación del resto. ¿A lo mejor y a Ilyan no le gustaba? Podía verse tras el papal cajas de lo que podía imaginarse eran carritos o algún otra cosa. Suspiro y guardo entre sus ropas la pequeña caja, caminando hasta el jardín trasero en donde se llevaba la fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por los padres del festejado.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina, la Sra. Aimee Peterson, esposa del jefe de la unidad de bomberos, vio toda la escena con un pequeño seño en su rostro. Esa expresión de resignación y menosprecio era algo que la Sra. Peterson no podía imaginarse en el rostro de algún niño, mucho menos en el pequeño Williams, por lo que decidida a saber el motivo de esa expresión, siguió al niño hasta encontrarlo sentado apoyado contra el gran árbol.

−Danny, cariño, ¿qué haces ahí sentado cuando los otros niños están jugando allá? –hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia un lado, en donde se veía un grupo de niños y niñas corriendo tras una pelota, el festejado entre uno de ellos.

El pequeño suspiro.

−¿Hay algo que te moleste, cariño? –se sentó a su lado, lamentando no ser un poco más joven ya que sabía le dolería un poco la columna más tarde.

−No es nada, Sra. Peterson –susurro el rubio, sus manos jugando con el borde de su abrigo.

−Oh, claro que es algo –le acaricio la mejilla, colocando un dedo bajo la barbilla para guiar el rostro y ver a los brillantes ojos azules−. Tu carita me lo dice todo. ¿Qué sucede? –volvió a preguntar con paciencia. Danny la vio por largo rato antes de suspirar.

−Mi regalo es muy pequeño –expuso en una suave voz.

Ah, era eso.

−Y el de los demás son más grandes y… −volvió a verla, sus ojos un poco empañados. Aimee sonrió con ternura. Ya venía diciéndoselo a su marido: Connor era demasiado sobreprotector y por tal razón su hijo era muy inocente.

−Awww, mi niño, eso no importa –rio suavemente, atrayéndolo en un abrazo−. Lo que importa es la intención y con el cariño que se lo entregues. Estoy segura que sea lo que sea que le regales a Ilyan va a gustarle, porque sabe que se lo das con mucho cariño –acaricio el cabello y el niño se alejo un poco para poder verla al rostro.

−¿En serio? –pregunto con una expresión de esperanza en su rostro infantil.

−¡Claro! –le aseguro con una sonrisa, intentándolo relajar con la acción.

−Está bien –respondió todavía un poco indeciso, pero devolviendo la sonrisa.

−¡Dan-Dan! –ambos voltearon hacia donde Ilyan se detuvo y alzaba un brazo moviéndolo de un lado a otro para llamar su atención−. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vamos a jugar! –la mujer de cabellera grisácea rio ante el tono demandante y desesperado del niño al verse alejado de su mejor amigo.

Los niños de ahora, suspiro la Sra. Peterson.

−¡Voy! –respondió el pequeño rubio, levantándose de la grama y sacudiendo sus pantalones. Volteo hacia la Sra. Peterson, quien aun se encontraba sentada apoyando su espalda en el árbol−. Muchas gracias, Sra. Peterson –sonrió suavemente.

−No es ningún problema, cariño. Ahora ve a jugar –dicho esto el niño salió corriendo hasta donde cierto azabache se encontraba con un puchero.

Aimee suspiro y con un poco de esfuerzo volvió a sus pies, regresando a la cocina en donde encontró a Iana y Antonieta viéndola con gran interés, los otros padres en la sala hablando armoniosamente.

−Antonieta, te repito, tienes que hacer algo con Connor o Danny será demasiado inocente e inseguro para su propio bien –ironizo. Antonieta rio.

* * *

><p>El día paso rápidamente y pronto tanto los niños y sus padres comenzaron a retirarse, dejando a la familia Wolfe y Williams a ordenar.<p>

Los niños más pequeños se encontraban durmiendo la siesta mientras que Ilyan y Danny se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la sala, rompiendo el papel colorido de los regalos del azabache.

−¡Wow, mira! –le acerco Ilyan el pequeño camión de bomberos rojo−. ¡Es como uno de los que tu papá conduce! –Danny asintió y el azabache frunció el seño−. Dan-Dan, ¿qué sucede? –pregunto, dejando el juguete por un lado.

−Yo, bueno… −se movió un poco incomodo en su lugar, sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, antes de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja y entregársela−. Esto es para ti –susurro ruborizado.

El pequeño azabache parpadeo antes de tomarlo y abrirlo, sonriendo ante el contenido.

−¡Esta genial! –sonrió brillantemente, tomando entre sus dedos el collar y alzarlo hasta la altura de su rostro−. ¡Es un lobo, mi favorito! –se acerco y deposito un casto beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo, quien lo veía con los ojos ligeramente abiertos−. Gracias, Dan-Dan −.

El pequeño rubio no pudo más que sentirse contento de que su regalo fuera bienvenido y eso se vería años después, cuando el azabache llevara ese collar siempre con él.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	6. Memoria Seis

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **696

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar hoy. Ando triste y lo más triste de eso es que me inspiro a escribir. Eso es triste, realmente triste. Pero al final me ha gustado lo que ha salido. ¡Oh, bueno! Resulta que tengo esta mala suerte para que me rompan el corazón. Con esta ya son dos veces en un tiempo relativamente corto. Y por todo eso llegue a una conclusión: el amor es una mierda (bueno, no totalmente, pero si, más o menos). Pero, qué va, yo entreteniéndolos con mis problemas. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos (por favor, eso me haría muy feliz. Eso y el chocolate) y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Seis**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Había algo que todo el mundo sabia y eso es que cuando Daniel Williams se molestaba, no sólo era adorable, sino era algo de qué preocuparse. Porque, vamos, alguien tan pequeño como él podía dar buenas patadas en la espinilla. Y eso podía afirmarlo Josh, el chico de sexto año, que siempre molestaba a los más pequeños y que por tal razón el pequeño rubio se molesto y sucedió lo que sucedió.<p>

Así que si, Daniel Williams, de diez años, se encontraba molesto en ese momento y su mejor amigo no entendía porque mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa, desde donde el autobús escolar los dejo en la esquina del barrio.

Ilyan pronto se puso a hacer memoria de que podría haber ocasionado la actual expresión de su Dan-Dan y si él tenía que ver con ello. Bueno: en la mañana su amigo se veía muy animado, el Sr. Castillo había felicitado al pequeño rubio por la excelente nota en el examen de matemáticas, comieron un pastelillo que la abuela de Donna, la pequeña rubia de su clase, llevó y que ella les había compartido, jugaron con Kevin Harris en la hora de receso y luego el Sr. Castillo les había puesto un documental muy entretenido. En conclusión: muy buen día. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que molestaba a su amigo? Lo único raro fue la nueva estudiante que ingreso ese día y él pensó que era linda.

Volteo nuevamente a ver a su amigo, el adorable puchero en el rostro de éste, y ya cansando del silencio pregunto:

−Dan-Dan, ¿por qué estas molesto? –se detuvieron un momento en la acera.

−No estoy molesto –musito, frunciendo el seño. Ilyan frunció el seño a cambio.

−Si lo estas –dijo.

−Que no −.

−Que si −.

−Que no −.

−Que si –

−¡Que no! −.

−¡Que si! −.

−¡No! −.

−¡Sí! −.

−¡Está bien! –se cruzo de brazos. El azabache sonrió triunfalmente.

Se hizo el silencio.

−¿Entonces…? –Dan-Dan lo vio por un momento antes de desviar la vista al suelo.

−Te gusta –susurro bajito haciendo que el de ojos verde se acercara más para escucharlo.

−¿Qué cosa? –pidió.

−Que te gusta –alzo la vista, para nuevamente desviarla.

−¿Quién? –pregunto extrañado.

Al otro lado de la acera la Sra. Peterson los veía con curiosidad mientras regaba sus macetas.

−La nueva… −frunció el seño.

−¿Eh? –parpadeo, realmente confundido−. ¿Te refieres a Emina? –pregunto un poco confundido y un poco sorprendido.

−Sí, ella –sentenció, siguiendo con su camino y dejando atrás a un pequeño azabache muy confundido. ¿Era por eso que su mejor amigo estaba molesto? ¿Por qué le gustaba una _niña_?

−¡Dan-Dan! –salió corriendo, su mochila moviéndose con él.

−¿Qué? –pregunto con molestia, nuevamente deteniéndose con el seño fruncido.

−¿Estas molesto porque me gusta una niña? ¿Es eso? –ladeo la cabeza esperando una respuesta. Dan-Dan lo vio por un tiempo antes de suspirar y bajar la vista ruborizado.

−Si… −susurro.

−¿Por qué? –en verdad quería saber.

−Porque eso significa que ya no te gusto… −volvió a susurrar.

¡¿Qué? ¡Eso nunca!, se dijo el pequeño azabache. Nuevamente el silencio volvió a caer en ellos, a unos pasos la casa del pequeño rubio, mientras Ilyan asimilaba la información.

−Dan-Dan−dijo, acercándose y tomando entre una de sus manos la de su mejor amigo−. Tú siempre vas a gustarme, no importa que, ¿entiendes? –apretó su mano para hacer que su amigo lo viera. El rubio alzo la vista y lo vio por un momento.

−¿Si? –pregunto en un hilo de voz, sus ojos un poco nublados por las lágrimas que retenía desde que vio como su amigo observaba a la nueva compañera.

−Si –le sonrió y beso su mejilla−. Es una promesa −.

−Está bien –sonrió a cambio.

−Bien, ahora vamos a comer. ¡Muero del hambre! –soltó un gemido de protesta causando la risa de su amigo, lo que hizo feliz a Ilyan.

Porque a él siempre le gustaría Dan-Dan y nadie cambiaria eso. Él siempre se aferraría a esa mano y no la soltaría. Porque Dan-Dan siempre, sin que en ese momento estuviera consiente de ello, sería su primer amor. Un amor puro e inocente, como dirían las personas de Newark en unas décadas.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	7. Memoria Siete

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **817

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Waa~, ¡con lo que he sufrido esta semana! En serio, horrible. Me han robado el teléfono móvil en la camioneta (y con lo que me costó reunir el dinero para poder comprarlo) y con lo que es una cólera al ver como la gente se queda sin hacer nada cuando sucede ese tipo de cosas. En serio, es horrible cuando sucede eso. Aparte, fue parcial tras parcial y creo que voy a perder el de Formación Social. El licenciado de filosofía fue despiadado y cruel, ya que teníamos que entregar un trabajo de 40 puntos y si no contestabas una pregunta en ese momento, te devolvía el trabajo y perdías los 40 puntos. Por suerte (en serio, _suerte_) conteste bien la pregunta y me lo recibió. Bueno, bueno. Yo aquí contándoles sobre mi vida. Saben que sus comentario son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Siete**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de once años, lo estuvo pensando por un tiempo, en realidad, y viendo a su mejor amigo jugando con sus hermanos y Ryan decidió que era el momento adecuando para ello.<p>

Ese día se celebraba la tan esperada Navidad y, aun cuando los Williams en realidad no celebraban la navidad como otras familias, decidieron que era bueno compartir esa fecha todos juntos. Su padre acababa de regresar del hospital y su madre y tía Anty cocinaban en la concina de la casa Wolfe. Tío Ron arrullaba a Casey, apenas una bebé, mientras que Dan-Dan veía atentamente a los más jóvenes y Matty se encontraba entretenido viendo la televisión.

Ese era un cuadro que se presentaba con regularidad en su casa y en la casa de Dan-Dan.

Bueno, la cosa es que había escuchado hablar a las niñas hace unos días sobre como el maestro de cuarto grado le pidió matrimonio a la secretaria de la escuela, lo que causo gran intriga en él. ¿Matrimonio?, se pregunto, ¿Y qué era eso?, les pregunto. Las niñas simplemente lo vieron como si fuera tonto y Emina amablemente le respondió que era el matrimonio y recordándole sobre la clase que tuvieron en economía domestica.

Oh, claro. Tonto de él.

Y fue así como durante dos semanas estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que se atrevió a preguntar a su padre sobre ello, surgiendo una conversación por demás memorable sobre el matrimonio y el… ¿cómo era? ¿Seso? ¿Sexo? Si, lo último. Por supuesto, él ignoro lo último y asintió cuando su padre termino con su explicación sobre que en el matrimonio ambas personas se querían mucho y que se prometían estar ahí para el otro el resto de su vida, viendo como su madre sonreía tras su papá y tomaba en brazos a Ryan, quien nunca perdía detalle de su hermano mayor con sus grandes ojos avellana.

Al día siguiente le pregunto a Dan-Dan sobre que pensaba de ello y su amigo lo vio por un momento antes de contestar que no había pensado en ello y preguntarle de regreso la pregunta. Él tampoco supo que contestar en ese momento.

Pasaron los meses y llegaron a diciembre y con ello su decisión.

Rápidamente se escabullo hasta su dormitorio y saco el pequeño objeto de su cómoda, bajando en silencio hasta el primer nivel y llegando hasta donde Dan-Dan se encontraba jugando con Audrey y Ryan.

−Dan-Dan –dijo, haciendo que su mejor amigo volteara a verlo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió, le encantaba cuando el pequeño rubio le sonreía.

−¿Si, `lyan? −.

−¿Puedo pedirte algo? –murmuro, no consiente que los cuatro adultos y Matty se acercaron a donde ellos se encontraban, curiosos por la atmosfera que rodeaba a ambos niños.

−¡Claro! –ensancho su sonrisa para darle confianza a su amigo a que siguiera. Ilyan suspiro y con torpeza saco una pequeña cajita transparente, en donde se podía apreciar en el interior un anillo de juguete.

Dan-Dan parpadeó.

Antonieta se acerco a su marido en estado de shock para arrebatarle de los brazos a Casey.

Matty frunció el seño en confusión.

Audrey y Ryan siguieron con su juego.

Iana salió corriendo a buscar su cámara.

Hans se atraganto con su bebida.

−¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Bueno, no ahora, pero en el futuro (porque al parecer somos muy pequeños para eso todavía, según Kevin) –pregunto sintiéndose curiosamente nervioso. Dan-Dan volvió a parpadear, tomando la cajita entre sus manos y poniéndose de pie.

El silencio se hizo por un momento y, sin notarlo los protagonistas de tal peculiar escena, los flashes se hicieron aparecer a un lado de ellos.

−Claro –y un ruido sordo se hizo escuchar en la sala, haciendo que ambos niños voltearan a un lado y vieran el cuerpo inerte de Connor Williams en el piso y a Hans Wolfe riendo como loco por ello.

Esa noche, luego de que mamá le explicara que debía deslizar el anillo en el dedo anular de Dan-Dan, la cena siguió. Tía Anty y su mamá no dejaban de hablar sobre los planes de boda, mientras que Matty no dejaba de preguntarle a tío Ron sobre que era una boda y este aún viéndose completamente perdido y a papá con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

El matrimonio era para las personas que se querían mucho y se prometían estar ahí para el otro. Ilyan pensaba que como él quería mucho a Dan-Dan y había prometido que siempre cuidaría de él, era lo más lógico pedirle matrimonio. (Y Donna se burlaba de él por ser tonto. ¡Ja! Él era muy listo, muchas gracias).

Unos días más tarde, en el barrio de Hoboken, los compañeros de trabajo de Connor le sonreían con simpatía, mientras que algunos médicos en el hospital hacían bromas a Hans por lo precoz que salió su hijo y lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

Fue un año memorable, sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	8. Memoria Ocho

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **833

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, yo tengo algo para Ianto Jones (Torchwood) y Ryan Wolfe (CSI: Miami) y me pareció que ellos podrían ser muy buenos amigos. No sé, sería una amistad muy peculiar, pero muy buena también. Y como yo tengo mis crossover –ya saben, mis crossover−, termino esto. Quería dar una pequeña explicación de cómo es que Ianto se relaciona con Danno en mis otras historias y aquí está. Así que está memoria trata en específico sobre ellos. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Ocho**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Connor Williams vio con tristeza donde su hijo mayor, el hijo de su hermana fallecida y los hijos de su mejor amigo se encontraban sentados.<p>

Ianto Jones se encontraba dormido en el regazo de su Danny, las lágrimas marcando sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello oscuro despeinado, inquieto por su sueño plagado de recuerdos dolorosos. Hace una semana, su hermana Adele y su esposo Thaddeus murieron en un incendio en su casa, haya en Gales, y hace tan sólo unas horas él regreso con el pequeño a su lado. Rhiannon, media hermana de Ianto e hijastra de su hermana, decidió quedarse en Cardiff en casa de una amiga, ya que tenía 18 años y podía cuidarse por sí sola. Él le ofreció quedarse con su familia, claro, pero la joven se miro reacia y finalmente se despidieron en el aeropuerto, ella prometiéndole a su hermanito que lo visitaría cuando pudiera.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa misma tarde, su Danny fue quien abrió la puerta para darles la bienvenida y pudo observar algo bastante hermoso, que llenó su corazón de amor. Su hijo vio con sus ojos azules al otro par de ojos azules y, con una sonrisa tierna, le tendió su mano al niño, quien temeroso la aceptó. Ianto no se había separado desde entonces del pre-adolecente.

Una hora más tarde de su regreso, Hans y su familia se presentaron en su casa para darle la bienvenida al pequeño. Ryan se miraba muy emocionado, tan inocente a sus cinco años, y cuando vio a Ianto, su timidez natural se esfumo e incito al niño a jugar con él y Audrey.

Ahora, ya entrada la noche y sus otros tres hijos durmiendo en sus dormitorios, veía como el pequeño Ianto sacaba toda su tristeza y confusión en el pecho de su Danny hasta quedar dormido, Ilyan y Ryan pendientes de ellos. Sonrió con suavidad antes de regresar a la cocina donde se encontraban su esposa y sus amigos, que al verlo le sonrieron con cansancio.

−Creo que Ryan ha encontrado a su mejor amigo –dijo, dejando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

−Sí, lo he visto. Serán tan buenos amigos como lo son Danny e Ilyan –sonrió con cariño Antonieta, causando la suave sonrisa de Iana.

−Uh-uh, entonces hay que empezar a planear una segunda boda –rio cuando Hans y Connor se atragantaron con sus cafés.

−Iana –advirtió en un tono de reproche falso su marido.

−Oh, vamos –rodo los ojos. Antonieta rio.

El silencio los envolvió por un momento, el suave susurro de voces en la otra habitación el único sonido en el ambiente.

−¿Ya han hablado con el abogado? –pregunto Iana suavemente.

−Sí. Mañana firmamos los últimos papeles para que Ianto esté bajo nuestra custodia –dijo la pelirroja.

−¿Qué han dicho los niños? −.

−Danny no dijo nada y Matty parecía comprenderlo… o al menos parte de ello. Audrey está emocionada por tener otro hermanito y Casey, bueno, apenas tiene tres años –suspiro Antonieta, volteando a ver a su esposo−. Danny se ha mostrado muy comprensivo y estoy segura que hará sentir bienvenido a Ianto… pero aun estoy preocupada… −.

−Yo también –dijo Connor, tomando con su mano libre la mano de la mujer que amaba.

−Lo harán bien –les aseguró Hans−. Tiene cuatro hijos maravillosos e Ianto los terminara queriendo, ya lo verán. Sólo necesita tiempo… −y los cuatro adultos siguieron en un silencio sociable, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe de doce años acaricio el cabello de su hermanito, quien también cayó dormido poco después de Ianto. Vio de reojo a Dan-Dan, perdido en sus pensamientos, y suspiro, triste por la situación.<p>

Él no conoció a los padre de Ianto, en realidad no, pero cuando Ianto se puso a llorar de un momento a otro, llamando a su mamá, él se sintió tan triste que lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a su hermano contra él y nunca dejarlo ir. Dan-Dan había sido el primero en llegar a donde Ianto y Ryan se encontraban jugando con unos carritos, y había abrazado al pequeño, sentándose en el sofá y acariciando su espalda. Cuando Ryan había salido de su aturdimiento, trepo hasta sentarse al lado de Dan-Dan y ver con sus grandes ojos avellana al otro niño, confundido con respecto a que debía hacer.

Él se quedo ahí, parado junto al sofá, mientras que tía Antonieta y tío Ron tomaban en brazos a Casey y Audrey a su habitación e instaban a Matty para que se fuera a cepillar los dientes y luego a dormir; dejándolos a los cuatro de ellos en la sala.

−Ilyan –susurró Dan-Dan a su lado, por lo que volteó a verlo.

−¿Si? –susurró también, no queriendo despertar a los niños.

−Creo que Ianto y Ryan serán buenos amigos –dijo con una sonrisa. Él parpadeo.

−Sí, ellos lo serán –sonrió, tomando la mano de su Dan-Dan−. Como nosotros −.

Y, como suele suceder, la historia se repite de una u otra forma.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	9. Memoria Extra

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,181

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** Verso Costellano

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, bueno. Hace un tiempo atrás, Yvarlcris quería conocer a todos los miembros de la Familia Costellano: ¡y aquí están! Salvo que sólo falta unos miembros más (Chris, Rebecca y Loreta), quienes aún no han nacido en esta época. Uh-uh, he hecho una alusión a un personaje, hehehe. Espero que sepan de quien hablo. (Pista, pista: lo interpreto James Caan). Oh, bueno, al menos sólo el nombre.

Por lo demás, he tenido uno de los meses más extraños: Primero me roban el teléfono móvil; segundo me lesiono el pie derecho y ahora tengo que tenerlo en reposo (lo que me costó caminar para llegar al edificio de mi escuela en la universidad. ¡Dolor, dolor! T_T); y tercero: ¡me roban un par de zapatos en la universidad! Los tenía en una bolsa, ya que hoy me los devolvió mi compañera, y cuando regreso del baño ya no estaban. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, sniff. En serio, las personas son crueles. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Extra**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Santino Costellano observo con una gran sonrisa a las personas que descendían del avión privado de la familia. A su lado sus dos hijos, Rodrigo y Elie, igual de emocionados por la visita. Ese día llegaba su hermana junto con su familia desde New Jersey y al nuevo miembro de esa familia.<p>

Y ese era el motivo de esa reunión en especial. El pequeño Ianto Jones, sobrino de su cuñado, quien hace unos meses perdió a sus padres y Antonieta les informo que ellos tomarían la custodia del infante. Cada que nacía un nuevo miembro en la familia Costellano era algo que se celebraba y reunía a la familia. Porque una vida era algo preciso y debía celebrarse eso.

De esa forma la matriarca de los Costellano planeó esta fiesta para Ianto, ya que era un miembro permanente en la familia Costellano y eso era algo que debía celebrarse. Así que todos terminaron viajando a su vieja casa en Campania, Italia.

−¡Antonieta! –exclamó con euforia al ver a su hermana menor, quien salió en su encuentro para abrazarlo.

−¡Sonny! –rio Antonieta cuando la alzo en brazos, dando una vuelta.

−Es bueno tenerlos acá –sonrió, viendo al grupo que venía−. Connor –estrechó la mano del otro hombre−. Hans, me alegro que tú y tu familia también hayan podido venir −.

−Es bueno verte, Santino. Gracias por la invitación –dijo con tranquilidad Hans.

−Hola, pequeños –saludo a sus sobrinos y a los niños Wolfe. Arqueó una ceja, viendo como el nuevo miembro de la familia se escondía tras las piernas de Daniel y quedó sorprendido ante la actitud paciente y cariñosa del pre-adolecente, ofreciéndole a él una sonrisa de disculpas−. Cada vez que te miro, hermana, hay uno más –dijo en burla. Su hermana rio, una sonrisa que él sabía no traía nada bueno−. ¿Qué es esa sonrisa? –se cruzó de brazos. Connor y Hans suspiraron mientras las mujeres adultas reían.

−Te lo diré cuando llegamos a casa, Sonny –y de esa forma la familia Williams, Wolfe y los tres Costellano salieron del aeropuerto para viajar por unas horas más hasta la finca Costellano.

* * *

><p>Gina Costellano, matriarca de los Costellano, sonrió desde el balcón viendo a todos sus nietos en el jardín jugando.<p>

Los mayores de todos: Rodrigo, Fernando y Celestina, quienes ya andaban en los dieciséis, charlaban animadamente sentados en la grama, sus ojos repartidos en todo el lugar, pendientes de los más jóvenes. Elie y Virgilio, de quince años, jugaban con los pequeños: Matty (siete años), Rita (ocho años) y Audrey (cinco años). Rio cuando vio como su nieta de casi cuatro años, Casey, era perseguida por su nieto Anto, catorce años, entre las flores.

Tenía una familia grande.

Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Pasó sus ojos a los últimos cuatro niños: dos de ellos sus nietos y los otros dos hijos de la mejor amiga de su hija menor. Sonrió, viendo como Ianto y Ryan, de cinco años, dormitaban en el jardín, sus cuerpos acurrucados uno junto al otro, mientras que Daniel e Ilyan, de doce años, platicaban a un lado, riendo cuando Elie y Virgilio eran derribados por los tres niños.

−Madre –llamó a su lado su hija mayor, Virginia, viendo en la misma dirección.

−Son bastantes, ¿no? –sonrió la mujer algo más allá de los sesenta.

−Si… −susurró−. Once cabecitas más otras tres, contando a los hijos de Iana y a Ianto, y más otras dos que Antonieta espera… Si, son bastantes –rio, negando con la cabeza.

−Si… Así nunca estarán solos en este mundo –dijo con una voz entrecortada, volteando a ver a su hija, el mismo cabello rojo y rizado que su otra hija.

−Ellos nunca lo estarán –estuvo de acuerdo Virginia−. Vamos, vamos. Rolando contara la nueva inversión que ha hecho para la empresa −.

−Ése tu esposo −.

−¡Culpa a Eduardo también! −.

* * *

><p>Anto Costellano vio a su adorado primo Daniel profundamente dormido, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Ilyan. Frunció el seño, un poco celoso por la cercanía de esos dos, pero una parte de él sonreía por lo mismo. Ya que eso significaba que su primo favorito (algo que no era necesario que los otros se enteraran, por supuesto) tendría a alguien que lo cuidara.<p>

Y no es que no supiera que Danny podía cuidarse a él mismo. La cosa es que Danny siempre cuidaba al resto y se dejaba de último, por lo que tener a Ilyan, quien siempre se empeñaba en cuidar y proteger al pequeño rubio, en la familia no era algo que lo molestara. Y hasta cierto punto era emocionante tener más primos, aún cuando no compartieran lazos sanguíneos.

A su lado Elie y Virgilio se removieron, llamando su atención y observo como los otros dos sonrieron perdidos en sus recuerdos. Él sonrió, recordando la primera vez que conocieron a Ilyan y como Danny término de convencer con su carita de cachorrito. Eran buenos recuerdos.

−Ustedes saben –dijo Celestina tras ellos. Los más pequeños ya durmiendo en las camas de la casa−. Esa posesividad que tienen por Danny no es saludable –Fernando bufó mientras que Rodrigo rio suavemente.

−Es inevitable –se encogió de hombros Elie, consiguiendo que su hermano arqueara una ceja su dirección y ocasionando que se ruborizara. Celestina sonrió con una sonrisa llena de ternura, muy rara cuando se encontraban ellos alrededor.

−Yo sé –dijo la pelirroja− Danny lograra grandes cosas en su vida… −.

−Y como su familia es nuestro deber cuidarle la espalda –terminó una voz tras ellos.

−Abuelo –dijeron al unisonó. Ilyan, unos metros alejado, vio con curiosidad al grupo, moviéndose un poco para que la cabeza de Dan-Dan se apoyara en su regazo, acostando su cuerpo en la grama.

El patriarca de los Costellano, Antonio Costellano, sonrió a sus nietos, mostrando una gran juventud en un rostro que pasó por muchos años.

−Ustedes saben –dijo, tomaba asiento en una silla bajo el balcón, consiguiendo la risa de los adolecentes−. Eso es la familia y es inevitable –pausó un momento. En el fondo de aquella noche estrellada, los sonidos de la naturaleza tranquilizaron a los del clan Costellano y nuevamente las miradas cayeron en los pre-adolecentes de doce años sentados bajo las ramas de un árbol frondoso.

Antonio sonrió al ver como el Wolfe cabeceaba en su lugar.

−Será mejor que ya entren. Hace un poco más de frio y mañana hay que salir a la ciudad temprano –dijo el Sr. Costellano.

Rodrigo, cuando hubo estado de pie, se acerco a los niños y con delicadeza, haciendo todo lo posible para no despertar, tomo en brazos a Danny e instó a Ilyan a que lo siguiera, adentrándolos en la casa vieja y llena de historias para las futuras generaciones. Poco a poco todos los adolecentes se fueron retirando hasta que el viejo Costellano quedó en soledad, observando el cielo.

"_Somos familia y es inevitable que este ahí para ti"_.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hermano Santino, quien murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y por quien su tercer hijo llevaba el nombre.

Ellos eran una familia.

Y era inevitable.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	10. Memoria Nueve

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **804

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! Bien, la verdad, es que no estoy segura como es la educación en Estados Unidos, pero ustedes digan que si, ¿eh? Está memoria en especial fue muy divertida en escribirla. Por cierto: ¡Ya vi la película de Los Vengadores! Está tan increíble~. En serio, muy buena. No me ha decepcionado y las partes de comedía son buenas. _("Es mi hermano". "Ha matado a 80 personas". "Es adoptado".)_ Hahaha, tan buenas. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Nueve**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de trece años, rodó los ojos, una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios. Resultaba que se encontraban a una semana de los exámenes parciales y a su mejor amigo se le daba fatal Lenguaje. Y ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la sala de los Wolfe, sus cuadernos y demás útiles esparcidos por la superficie de la mesa que se encontraba ahí.<p>

−¡Sigo sin entenderlo! –protestó Ilyan dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Danny suspiró.

−¿Y qué no entiendes? –pidió con infinita paciencia.

−¿Qué diferencia hay entre "Jerga" y "Modismo"? –pregunto, una mirada irritada en su rostro. Danny no pudo dejar de señalar que esté empezaba a cambiar un poco.

−Bueno, Jerga es un conjunto de términos técnicos cuyo significado es comprensible sólo para determinados grupos –dijo, alzando un dedo el rubio− Mientras que Modismo es un vocabulario informal desarrollado y usado por grupos particulares en la sociedad –asintió, como si realmente eso lo explicara todo.

−¿Eh? –frunció el seño el azabache, una mirad confundida plasmada en su rostro−. ¡Sigo sin entenderlo! –Danny suspiró. ¿Por qué hacia esto? Oh, sí: _**la amistad**_.

−Está bien, un ejemplo –pausó un momento−. En la fuerza policiaca tienen su propia Jerga. Otras personas dirían: _"La forma en que lo hacen…"_, mientras que entre los criminalistas dirían: _"El modus operandi"_. ¿Entiendes? –esperó hasta que el otro niño asintió−. Ahora, el Modismo es algo como: _"Cool"_. En otros países o regiones se puede traducir como _"Frio"_, pero aquí es una forma de decir _"Genial"_ −.

−Oh –asintió Ilyan, no dejándose de sorprender con la facilidad que su amigo tenia para ese tipo de cosas−. ¿Nos has pensado en ser profesor, Dan-Dan? Digo, se te da muy bien eso –el otro niño frunció el seño.

−No. Yo quiero ser policía –se cruzó de brazos Daniel. Ilyan puso los ojos, molesto por la terquedad del otro.

−Pero Dan-Dan, ese trabajo es muy peligroso. Has visto al Teniente Smith: ¡lo han tenido que llevar al hospital por el ataque hace una semana! La Sra. Smith estaba muy preocupada –susurró lo último. Danny vio el cambio en la expresión de su mejor amigo, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

−`lyan –murmuró, tomando con su mano la mano de su amigo que descansaba en la mesa.

−Yo no quiero que te lastimes, Dan-Dan –alzó la vista, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban−. Eso me pondría muy triste –ejerció más fuerza en el agarre de las manos.

−`lyan, te preocupas antes de tiempo –se acercó, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del más alto−. Es nuestro primer año en secundaria y aún falta mucho… Deja de preocuparte, tonto –guardaron silencio después de eso, ambos perdidos en la presencia del otro.

Eso era algo nuevo, pensó Daniel. Claro que siempre se preocupaban uno por el otro, pero en esta ocasión había un sentimiento raro en el ambiente que los rodeaba. Danny hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su madre que era eso que sentía, pero por el momento seguiría de esa forma para que su mejor amigo se relajara.

Unos minutos más tarde, sintió como el azabache se movía en su lugar antes de sentir un par de labios muy cerca de la comisura de sus ojos, por lo que movió su cabeza y sonrió a su mejor amigo. Notó que aún no se soltaban las manos y dejó pasar el pensamiento tan rápido como llegó. Para ellos, el contacto era una segunda naturaleza.

−¿Quieres seguir estudiando? –dijo Danny con suavidad. El otro adolecente gimió en respuesta.

−No. Creo que de un momento a otro mi cerebro se quemara –hizo puchero, consiguiendo la risa del Williams.

−Bien –asintió, alejándose y colocándose en pie−. Vamos a preparar algo de comer. ¿Qué tal unos sándwich? –rio ante la mirada contenta de su amigo. Si había algo que todos conocían, era que Ilyan Wolfe amaba comer. Y era esa misma razón por la cual Danny se propuso aprender las recetas de su familia y hacer una diversidad de comida: Sólo para darle el gusto a su mejor amigo.

−¡Yo quiero el mío con queso y tomate! –siguió al rubio hacia la cocina, prácticamente saltando en cada paso.

Una hora más tarde, Hans Wolfe entró a su casa, contento de que su turno terminara ese día, para encontrar a su primogénito y el mejor amigo de esté sentados en el suelo de la sala, viendo la televisión. Alzó una ceja al ver que los cuadernos se encontraban olvidados en la mesita y que unos platos llenos de migaja a un lado de estos.

Suspiró, esos niños. Más les valía que no se terminaran el tomate.

¡Él también quería un sándwich con queso y tomate!

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	11. Memoria Diez

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,036

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, bueno. Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que los próximos capítulos serán algo tensos para estos dos y no sé que hacer con cierto problemilla, que es muy importante para estos dos en el futuro. Pero bueno, ya veré como me las arreglo. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Diez**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de catorce años, frunció el seño cuando sus ojos verdes cayeron en la figura de su mejor amigo. A su lado, Kevin Harris se atraganto con su bebida, viendo en la misma dirección que él.<p>

Dan-Dan caminaba a paso ligero hacia la mesa donde se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, junto a él la nueve estudiante, platicando cómodamente uno con el otro.

−Hola chicos –saludó Danny al llegar, haciendo un gesto a la chica para que se sentara en la mesa redonda.

−Hola Danny –regresó Kevin, su impecable sonrisa haciendo alarde.

−Chicos, ella es Emily Barrios –la chica les sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano−. Emily, ellos son mis amigos Ilyan Wolfe y Kevin Harris –sacó de su mochila dos paquetes y entregándole unos a Ilyan, quien se encontraba a su izquierda.

−¿Y cómo se conocieron? –preguntó Kevin.

−Somos compañeros en química –contestó Emily, arqueando una ceja al ver el contenido del paquete que el rubio le entrego al otro chico−. ¿Le traes el almuerzo? –preguntó, realmente curiosa.

−Si –contestó rápidamente Ilyan−. ¿Por qué? −.

−No, nada. Simplemente curiosidad –se encogió de hombros la chica latina, sacando su propio almuerzo.

−¿Y de dónde eres, Emily? –preguntó Kevin, viendo con disimuló el almuerzo del azabache a su lado derecho, un poco celoso. Un día a la semana, Danny le traía el almuerzo a Ilyan, una nueva receta que el otro chico experimentaba.

−Soy de Guatemala –sonrió Emily ante la mirada confundida de Kevin e Ilyan. Danny soltó un suspiró en respuesta.

−Centroamérica –dijo Danny.

−Oh –asintieron los otros dos chicos.

−Kevin, yo no te vi en ninguna clase –señaló Emily.

−Soy un año mayor que ustedes −.

−Ya veo… ¿Y cómo son amigos? −.

−Nos conocemos desde primaria –respondió Danny.

−Wow, eso es mucho tiempo –parpadeó la latina.

−Bueno, Danny e Ilyan se conocen prácticamente desde que eran bebes –dijo, señalando a ambos chicos.

Minutos más tarde una chica rubia tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de Kevin.

−Hola –dijo la chica en un suspiro.

−Donna –respondieron los tres chicos. La rubia les sonrió antes de posar su vista en la otra chica. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo que Danny se atragantara con el bocado.

−Oh, oh. Sí. Donna, ella es Emily Barrios –las señalo−. Emily, ella es Donna Hochstain –ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos como saludo.

Después de eso, el resto de la hora paso con tranquilidad y Emily pudo darse cuenta de ciertas cosas: Kevin y Donna estaban juntos, todo su lenguaje corporal y el coqueteo delatándolos en cada momento. Hacen bonita pareja, pensó distraídamente la latina. Ahora, Ilyan y Danny la tenían bastante intrigada. Su forma de comportarse se le antojaba divertida y la familiaridad y comodidad era palpable. Sonrió y al voltear captó la mirada castaña de Donna, quien le sonrió con un gesto de complicidad.

Oh, así que si era eso.

La campana sonó y todos se retiraron al pasillo.

−¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Emily? –preguntó Donna momentos después de despedirse de Kevin, quien se encaminó en la otra dirección.

−Ingles, salón 104 −.

−¡Genial! Nos toca juntas –sonrió Donna, tomándola del brazo y empezando a caminar−. ¡Nos vemos a la salida! –gritó sobre su hombro a los otros dos chicos que se encaminaron en la siguiente esquina.

−Así que… −susurró cuando estuvieron sentadas en sus asientos−. ¿Están juntos Danny e Ilyan? –preguntó con una sonrisita. Donna rio.

−Bueno, todos en este lugar piensan eso –hizo un gesto−. Seguramente sentiste todas las miradas sobre ti cuando estabas cerca de Danny –la latina frunció el seño.

−Con que era eso –negó con la cabeza− ¿Entonces eso es un sí? −.

−Me encantaría que lo fuera –suspiró la rubia−. Pero esos dos no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos −.

−Es una lástima. Hacen linda pareja –se encogió de hombros Emily antes de que la clase comenzara.

* * *

><p>−¿Te gusta? –preguntó repentinamente Ilyan, ocasionando que Danny casi dejara caer los platos de porcelana que llevaba. Ese día el azabache no tenía clases de Karate y decidió acompañar a Danny a la pastelería, y cafetería, de la madre de éste, en donde trabajaba por las tardes.<p>

−¿Quién? –preguntó a cambio, luego de dejar la porcelana en la parte trasera y regresar al mostrador, donde su mejor amigo se apoyaba descuidadamente. Ese día en particular no tenían mucha clientela.

−Emily –dijo entre dientes. Dan-Dan parpadeó una vez y luego otra vez, antes de arquear una ceja.

−No. Bueno, sí. Como amiga –se encogió de hombros. Ilyan lo vio serio.

−¿Te gusta alguien más? –Danny frunció el seño.

−¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ladeó la cabeza y con gran sorpresa vio como su mejor amigo se ruborizaba.

−Por nada –dijo, jugueteando con el colgante de lobo que tenía desde hace años. Danny sonrió ante ello.

−Sí, me gusta alguien –respondió con suavidad. El lugar se quedó en silencio y el rubio juraría que podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

−¿Quién…? –preguntó finalmente el Wolfe. Fue el turno del rubio de sonrojarse.

−Pues tú. ¿Quién más, si no? –dijo, sintiéndose ridículamente tímido en ese momento. Ilyan abrió cómicamente los ojos.

−Oh –musitó con sorpresa, carraspeando momentos después−. Tú también me gustas, Dan-Dan –sonrió. Las mejillas del otro chico se volvieron rojas, probablemente no muy saludable ante el color tan intenso.

Ilyan se inclinó en el mostrador y, con torpeza, beso al rubio en la boca con suavidad, temeroso ante la reacción de Dan-Dan. El rubio parpadeó antes de cerrar sus ojos y regresar el beso con la misma suavidad. Su primer beso y, lo mejor, con su mejor amigo, quien nunca lo juzgaría. Al separarse, Danny observó como el otro adolecente sonreía, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

−Creí que te gustaba Emi –susurró Danny.

−Sí. Pero yo te quiero a ti, Dan-Dan –dijo, encogiéndose de un hombro.

Lo que ninguno de los dos chicos sabia, es que desde la puerta trasera, Antonieta y Rocío, la otra repostera, vieron toda la escena. Antonieta se mordió el labio para no chillar de la emoción. ¡Qué ganas de llamar a su mejor amiga y decirle!

Connor tendría un ataque, sin duda alguna, y ella lo grabaría todo.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	12. Memoria Once

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **692

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, cuando dije que los próximos capítulos serían tensos, si, bien, serán tensos. Una parte de mi está realmente triste por esto, pero los siguientes acontecimientos son fundamentales para la relación de estos dos. Así que bien, hay que esperar lo mejor. Ahora, está semana me entregan mi resultado de zona. Estoy triste, porque sólo por dos puntos (¡dos puntos!) hubiera sido exonerada de un examen final. Lo bueno, es que ya son exámenes finales y se termina el semestre. Y lo otro bueno, ¡es que no dejo ninguna materia, yeah! Más tiempo para slashear. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Once**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de quince años, veía la pared frente a él con una mirada perdida, Ilyan pegado contra su espalda, un brazo posesivo sobre su cintura. Él podía sentir las lágrimas del más alto en su nuca y le frustraba no poder hacer nada para calmar el dolor del otro adolecente.<p>

Hans e Iana Wolfe habían muerto unos días antes, asesinados en un supermercado por asaltantes nerviosos, y eso los llevó a estar recostados en su cama, el sonido de la noche desde su ventana. Había sido terrible y, por más que doliera decirlo en voz alta, estaba agradecido que ese día Ilyan y Ryan se quedaran con ellos, en lugar de acompañar a sus padres a hacer las compras. Siete personas, incluyendo a los padres de Ilyan, fueron asesinados por los asaltantes, que en su desesperación por verse rodeados por los policías, comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra el personal y los clientes.

Recordó como habían visto la noticia en la televisión, las patrullas rodeando el lugar, y momentos después recibieron una llamada, dándoles la fatídica noticia. Su madre había caído al suelo llorando y minutos más tarde, uniendo todos los puntos, Ilyan había subido las escaleras para abrazar a su hermano, quien se encontraba jugando con Audrey e Ianto. Cuando lo había alcanzado, su corazón se rompió ante la escena y no pudo hacer más que quedarse en el umbral y ver a ambos chicos llorar en los brazos del otro.

Dos días más tarde de que les devolvieran los cuerpos, ellos se encontraban haciendo los actos funerarios y en todo ese tiempo el azabache no había dicho ninguna palabra, su mirada perdida en la inmensidad del espacio.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba constantemente el rubio. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué tío Hans y tía Iana?

Un sollozo tras él lo distrajo y no pudo evitar que el escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Con ternura acaricio el brazo de Ilyan y permitió que éste lo acercara más contra su cuerpo.

Sus padres habían tomado la custodia de Ilyan y Ryan, otorgados fácilmente por el juez, ya que este era el deseo de los señores Wolfe en el testamento. Por lo que ahora Ryan e Ilyan pasarían a vivir con ellos. Suspiró en silencio, relajado cuando la respiración del otro adolecente fue más constante y el latido del corazón menos estrepitoso contra su espalda. Ryan tuvo un ataque de pánico en la tarde de ese mismo día, su TOC haciendo estragos en su mente infantil, y gracias al pequeño Ianto lograron calmarlo para poder administrar su medicamento. En ese momento, como lo eran él e Ilyan, Ianto y Ryan se encontraban acurrucados juntos en la cama del pequeño galés, probablemente ya dormidos por el agotamiento.

Era triste, en verdad. Su Ilyan no se merecía algo como esto. Nadie se merecía algo como esto.

Un ruido lo alertó, por lo que alzo la vista hacia la puerta, que se encontraba cerca de la cabecera de su cama. Su madre apareció un segundo más tarde.

−Hola –susurró su mamá, una sonrisa triste en su rostro bonito.

−Hola –respondió con una sonrisa igual.

−Venía a preguntar si querían algo de comer, pero creo que será hasta mañana –hizo un gesto vago con su mano, señalando a ambos adolecentes en la cama. Él asintió.

−Si… −dijo suavemente.

−Buena noche –susurró su madre.

−Buena noche –dijo, viendo como su madre vacilaba antes de cerrar la puerta y escuchar sus pasos alejarse a la planta baja.

−Danny… −escuchó susurrar en su nuca. Él respiró profundamente antes de presionarse contra el otro adolecente un poco más.

−Estoy aquí, estoy aquí… −y eso fue lo que susurró durante un largo tiempo antes de caer dormido.

_Un paso a la vez._

Esas fueron las palabras que una vez tía Iana le dijo.

_Un paso a la vez._

Ese sería el modo de su vida a partir de mañana.

_Un paso a la vez._

Ese sería el modo de la vida a partir de mañana.

_Un paso a la vez._

Y él acompañaría a Ilyan en cada paso, no importando que tan dolorosos fueran esos pasos.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	13. Memoria Doce

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,792

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Jo~, aquí yo, un poco avergonzada. La verdad es que soy fatal a la hora de escribir escenas de sexo, por lo que mejor sólo lo insinuó. Es más fácil de esa forma. Espero que no decepcionar a nadie aquí. Bueno, esté capitulo en especial fue muy bonito escribirlo. Me inspire en el primer capítulo de _**Pequeños Descubrimientos**_ de Yvarlcris. Ya sabe, con lo del piano y que Yvarlcris es violoncelista. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Doce**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de dieciséis años, suspiro con frustración, una mano alisando su chaqueta negra distraídamente, escondido tras bambalinas. Ese día Kina Durand y él tendrían un recital en el auditorio de la escuela. Él no estaba muy emocionado por ello, pero su madre brillaba ante ello y, simplemente, no pudo negarse.<p>

Sabía que era bueno al momento de fluir música de un piano, en el momento en que sus dedos tocaban las teclas, y Kina era encantadora cuando cerraba los ojos y permitía que su cuerpo se moviera con el chelo. Era simplemente hermoso ver a la chica y él no quería decepcionarla tampoco. No eran grandes amigos, pero ella siempre era amable y paciente con él. Se lo debía.

Con una mirada rápida vio como poco a poco las butacas comenzaban a llenarse y nuevamente suspiro, decepcionado de no ver a Ilyan entre el público.

Desde la muerte de los padres de Ilyan, el azabache se volvió aún más posesivo con él y Ryan, un aura melancólica envolviendo al más alto en todo momento. A él no le molestaba, sabía que su novio necesitaba eso, pero gracias a esa posesividad es que se encontraban en la situación actual.

Hace unos días Stuart Mitchell lo besó frente a todos y lamentablemente Ilyan lo vio, lo cual ocasionó que los tres de ellos terminaran en la oficina del director, Stuart con una contusión en la mandíbula que, seguro, a la mañana siguiente se vería morada e Ilyan con un corte en el labio inferior.

Era ridículo, pensó en ese momento, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba en situaciones como esa? Primero tener que actuar como Julieta en la obra de hace dos meses y ahora esto. Simplemente genial. ¡Era la maldita chica! Una pequeña Emily en su cabeza lo abofeteó.

−Daniel –llamó alguien tras él. Kina, con un hermoso vestido negro, lo veía expectante.

−¿Si? –preguntó, carraspeando un poco.

−¿Todo bien? –preguntó ella, su acento haciéndose presente.

−Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no debería serlo? –sonrió con nerviosismo, el murmullo constante de las personas de fondo.

Kina arqueó una ceja.

−Tal vez: ¿por qué no dejas de ver constantemente al público como si de eso dependiera tu vida? –señalo y él no pudo evitar ruborizarse−. Y no creo que sean los nervios escénicos. Lo hemos hecho antes. Así que: ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? −.

Él la vio por un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior, nuevamente sus ojos vagando hasta encontrar a su familia sentada en la quinta fila.

−Bueno, es que… −bajó la vista a sus zapatos negros, una inmensa tristeza apoderándose de él−. Temó que Ilyan no venga –susurró. Kina parpadeo sorprendida.

−¿Por qué? –preguntó lentamente, un poco preocupada por la información.

−Él está molesto y nos peleamos y, bueno, él… −volvió a suspirar, alzando sus ojos hacia la morena, quien le dio una sonrisa simpática.

−…No sé qué decirte –admitió, acercándose y dejando caer una mano en su hombro−. Pero estoy segura que lo solucionaran, ¿sí? Ustedes siempre solucionan todo –volvió a sonreír, en esta ocasión con timidez. Él no pudo evitar sonreír de regreso.

−Gracias –y con esto, la morena se alejo cuando la Sra. Kozlov la llamó para terminar unos detalles con su peinado.

Pronto pasaron los minutos y en cualquier momento ellos pasarían al escenario. Respiró profundamente, tarareando la melodía suavemente. Él amaba la música. Hacía del mundo algo un poco mejor. Él recordó a Ilyan y su estrepitosa voz cantar en el baño y eso lo hizo sonreír, sus músculos un poco más relajados.

−Dan-Dan –susurró una voz que bien conocía y, con una rapidez vergonzosa, volteó para encontrarse a su novio en traje y corbata, viéndose completamente nervioso.

−Ilyan, yo… creí que no vendrías –dijo con torpeza. El otro adolecente suspiró.

−No lo iba hacer –admitió y él pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en ese momento−. Y luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo un completo imbécil y que tenía que asistir porque esto es algo importante para ti y tú eres importante para mí –dijo, una mirada determinada en su rostro juvenil.

Él no pudo dejar de apreciar como Ilyan había empezado a cambiar. Su voz se volvió más gruesa, de una forma que en ocasiones lo hacía estremecerse cuando hablaba con un aire serio; era mucho más alto y su cuerpo se estaba formando gracias a las artes marciales que practicaba. Un sonrojo trepó por su cuello, golpeándose mentalmente. No era el momento.

−Ya veo –carraspeó nuevamente, haciendo una pausa en donde sólo se observaban uno al otro−. Gracias –agregó más tarde con timidez. Ilyan sonrió de medio lado en su dirección.

−No. Yo soy el idiota aquí –negó con la cabeza−. Y lo siento por haber reaccionado de esa forma. Sé que tú nuca me traicionarías. Es simplemente… −se encogió de un hombro, como si con ello lo explicara todo. Y lo hacía, porque él podía entenderlo bien.

−Está bien, yo sé –se acercó hasta el otro adolecente y con ternura deposito un beso en los otros labios−. Me alegro que este aquí –susurró y ambos se sonrieron.

−Dan, cariño, es momento –llamó una voz a su lado, por lo que ambos se separaron, causando la risa de la señora mayor.

−Sí, Sra. Kozlov –sonrió avergonzado y, con una última mirada a su novio, se dirigió al escenario para comenzar el recital.

Tomo asiento en el banquillo, una rápida mirada hacia donde su familia se encontraba, tomando aire y dejando que sus manos y dedos tomaran vida y que compusieran música. Segundos más tarde, Kina inició y la siguiente hora fue dedicado completamente a la música. Música que era nacida desde su corazón enamorado.

* * *

><p>−¡Estuviste fantástico, cariño! –exclamó su madre, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Tras ella, su padre hizo un ruido de protesta, indignado de verse excluido. Su madre se separo, rodando lo ojos, y permitiendo que su esposo abrazara al adolecente por un largo rato. Matty se rió con burla cuando su padre no hacia ademán de soltarlo y empezaba a gimotear y soltando frases sin algún tipo de coherencia− ¡Connor! ¡Tienes treinta y cinco años, compórtate! –y con un golpe en la cabeza, arrastró a su esposo lejos, llevándolo hasta donde la Sra. Kozlov charlaba con otro padres.<p>

−¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Danny! –felicitó Audrey, abrazándose a sus piernas. Casey y los gemelos se encontraban en casa con la niñera, ya que eran muy pequeños para asistir a este tipo de eventos.

−Gracias, Audrey –sonrió, acariciando la cabeza roja de su hermana. Él levantó la vista hacia donde Matty, Ianto y Ryan se encontraban de pie, por lo que rodo los ojos y con una sonrisa los alentó a acercarse. Ianto y Ryan se acercaron a abrazarlo, Matty menos entusiasta, pero contento de compartir un abrazo.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Williams, eso era la facilidad ante el contacto con otros y las demostraciones de cariño. Era algo tan natural, que ya nadie le prestaba atención a esas costumbres.

Los niños se alejaron y al momento sintió como alguien más lo atraía, un abrazo que lo dejo con una sensación de calambres en su vientre. Alzó la vista, dando una sonrisa al otro adolecente y poco después se alejaron, sus manos en un fuerte agarre.

−Bien, chicos, es hora de irnos –dijo su madre volteando después en su dirección−Sra. Kozlov quiere que te quedes un rato y Alan se comprometió en llevarlos más tarde a casa –guiño un ojo. Él asintió.

−Está bien, _mamma_ –dijo. Un momento después su padre y Sr. Alan Ross se acercaron.

−Los quiero antes de las nueve –advirtió su padre a su amigo, quien sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

−Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho tres veces, Connor –dijo con fastidio, para luego dirigirles una sonrisa a él y a Ilyan−. Hola chicos. Tú y Kina lo han hecho muy bien, Danny −.

−Gracias –sonrió.

De esa forma, sus padres y hermanos entraron al auto y se dirigieron a casa, dejándolo a él e Ilyan en la recepción. Emily, Kevin, Donna y Emina se acercaron a ellos y con gusto recibió todos los abrazos y felicitaciones. Media hora después se acercó a Kina y charlaron un momento hasta que el hermano mayor de la morena, Walter, se acercó y con una sonrisa se llevó a su hermana.

−Dan-Dan –volteó y vio como Ilyan hacia un gesto−. Es hora de irnos. Sr. Ross nos llama –asintió y se alejó para despedirse de su profesora, para luego acercarse a sus amigos y despedirlos hasta el martes, que era cuando se volvían a ver ya que el lunes no tenían clases en la preparatoria.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron recibidos por su padre, que se despidió de su amigo y le agradeció traerlos de vuelta. El resto de la noche paso sin ninguna novedad y cuando sintieron ya era lunes por la mañana y el caos de ese día no se hizo esperar.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando sólo se encontraban él e Ilyan acurrucados en el sofá, viendo la televisión distraídamente. Escucho un suspiro a su lado, por lo que volteo y alzo una ceja.

−¿Por qué el suspiro? –preguntó, sentándose con la espalda recta.

−No es nada −.

−Sí, claro –rodó los ojos. Ilyan frunció el seño. Se vieron largamente hasta que Ilyan desvió la mirada y él sonrió en victoria.

−Sólo… sólo pensaba en como esto es bueno –hizo un gesto−. Sólo tú y yo… Pensaba en cómo me gustaría que así fuera siempre –dijo, una mirada tímida en sus ojos verdes.

Él sonrió con ternura, permitiendo que su corazón corriera rápidamente en su caja torácica.

−A mi también –dijo.

Ilyan sonrió y él pudo notar como el ambiente cambio a su alrededor. Algo que no estaba ahí antes los envolvió y un segundo después la boca de su novio estaba sobre la suya, torpe y cariñosa como siempre era. Él beso poco a poco se intensifico y él sabía que esto, lo que sucedería, era algo nuevo y desconocido. Algo que él suponía ya estaba listo.

Y de esa forma, como sólo una primera vez puede ser, torpe y llena de risas enamoradas, ambos jóvenes se entregaron uno al otro, el televisor olvidado hace un tiempo atrás, completamente enamorados.

Entonces, cuando un beso dulce compartido en último momento, algo lo dejo sin aire. Algo que su cuerpo solamente cubierto por una camiseta, los dos aún recostados en el sofá, fue víctima de un escalofrió y una sensación de ardor en toda su piel. Algo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Un 'Te Amo' salió de los otros labios, una mirada completamente vulnerable en el rostro del adolecente a su lado.

Sonrió.

−Yo también te amo, Ilyan −.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	14. Memoria Extra II

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **789

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** Verso Costellano

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, yo tengo un crossover de Hawaii Five-0 y Doctor Who en mi Verso Costellano, y aquí está una memoria de ese crossover. Es pequeño y estoy pensando en hacer otra memoria del viaje de esos dos con el Doctor o como Ilyan y Danny conocen al Instituto Torchwood y al Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. Pero mientras tanto tendrá que ser esto, hehehe. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Extra II**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de dieciséis años, pensaba cómo diablos llegaron a esa situación.<p>

"_Ah, sí"_, pensó con molestia, _"Estúpido Doctor"_.

Hace tan sólo unos días, él y Dan-Dan se encontraron con este sujeto de cabello corto, grandes orejas y una chaqueta de cuero negro en un callejón. Bueno, siendo sinceros, tropezando con el sujeto quien, en realidad, era un extraterrestre −cosa que sabrían más adelante− cuando se encontraron con la máquina del tiempo de dicho sujeto.

Doctor.

Fue como se hizo llamar y momentos más tardes la máquina −TARDIS− empezó a emitir ruidos y luces y luego se encontraban siendo arrojados contra el barandal para luego detenerse súbitamente. Resulta ser que viajaron en el tiempo y ahora se encontraban 367 años en el futuro. ¡En el puto 2359!

Dan-Dan se había mostrado extrañamente emocionado y, por una vez, él tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Ya era bastante saber que, así, _había_ más vida en el universo. Sí, serían buenas anécdotas para sus nietos, pensó con sarcasmo en algún momento. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio, está bien admitir, que todo lo demás se fue al infierno. Incluyendo a ese mal presentimiento.

Bien debió haber sabido. Nunca más volvería a ignorar a su instinto, no cuando ahora se encontraba corriendo por un bosque en un planeta desconocido con Dan-Dan tras él y siendo perseguidos por una tribu de extraterrestres, humanoides y de color naranja (_¿En serio? ¿Naranja?_), armados e iracundos por ser arrebatados de su sacrificio.

"_¡Maldito sea, Doctor!"_, gritó en su mente y con cierto alivió vio como la TARDIS se encontraba cada vez más cercana. Volteó sobre su hombro y tomo con su mano derecha la izquierda de Danny, quien ejerció presión en el agarre, una mueca en su rostro cuando uno de sus pies descalzos tropezó con una piedra y lo raspó.

−¡Por aquí! –gritó el Doctor y lanzándose al interior de la máquina del tiempo, Dan-Dan cayendo sobre su espalda, la puerta se cerró y, aún con el ruido que emitía a su alrededor, pudo escuchar los gritos en una lengua desconocida al fondo.

Cuando estuvieron seguros que se encontraban a salvo, él y su novio se permitieron suspirar, el reconfortante calor del rubio sobre su espalda. Retuvo el aliento. Había estado cerca.

−Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Dan-Dan, materializando sus pensamientos en palabras y haciéndolo sonreír. Alzo la vista y pudo ver al excéntrico Doctor moverse de un lado a otro, ignorándolos totalmente.

Danny se levantó, quedando a un lado de él, sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, dejándolo sin el reconfortante calor que lo envolvió hace poco. Entonces lo golpeó, como si una pila de ladrillos cayeran sobre su cabeza, y con rapidez se alzó y abrazó al otro adolecente, sorprendiéndolo por la tan repentina acción. ¡Estuvo a punto de perderlo!

−`lyan –susurró su novio, devolviendo el abrazó con ternura.

Estuvo a punto de perderlo. De perder su risa, su rubor, su terquedad, su inteligencia, su _amor_. Estuvo a punto de perder lo que era su razón de vida a manos de una tribu de extraterrestres que veneraban a dioses que exigían un sacrificio. Y no pudo evitar sollozar, porque en ese momento Dan-Dan se encontraba envuelto en sus brazos, vivo y cálido.

Desde la plataforma, el Doctor veía la escena con paciencia y en el fondo el susurro de la TARDIS consolándolos a todos. Theta sonrió suavemente, asombrado por el amor que dos humanos tan jóvenes como esos niños podían demostrar, y con eso se retiró para darles mayor privacidad, una parte de él deseoso de poder encontrar algo así en su vida.

−`lyan… −.

−Estás… estás sangrando –se alejó, su vista en todas partes buscando alguna otra herida que se pudiera apreciar sobre la túnica rasgada, antes de arrancar la manga de su camisa y presionarla contra el tobillo de su novio.

Danny bajo la vista a la herida, viendo como la mano de su novio temblaba, por lo que con una de sus manos, paciente y lleno de dulzura, coloco sobre la contraria más grande. Ilyan hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta, como conteniendo un sollozo, y alzó sus ojos verdes hasta toparse con los brillantes azules que lo observaban con paciencia y cariño.

−Estuviste… estuviste… −no podía decir las palabras. No _quería_ decir las palabras. Lo aterraban. Dan-Dan se acercó y deposito un casto beso en sus labios, juntando sus frentes y respirando el mismo aire.

−Estoy aquí –sonrió con cierta timidez ante la mirada _salvaje_ del otro muchacho−. Estoy aquí –repitió.

Ilyan asintió torpemente y nuevamente unió sus bocas.

Todo está bien ahora.

Dan-Dan estaba ahí, con él, en una máquina del tiempo de un extraterrestre besándolo con amor.

Sí, todo está bien ahora.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	15. Memoria Trece

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **932

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, así que está memoria es el principio de la separación de Ilyan y Danny. Yo sé, yo sé. Pero es necesario para el resto de la historia de ellos y para que pronto se vaya adaptando al canon. Ha sido triste, de verdad, pero es el momento de mucha tensión. Mucha, mucha tensión. Porque la adolescencia es complicada y con problemas existenciales que sólo uno lo entiende cuando son de uno mismo, pero nunca del resto. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Trece**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de diecisiete años, no podía dejar de refunfuñar en silencio, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por la situación. Bueno, para ser sinceros, no había nadie que pudiera culparlo y la mirada simpática de su tía Antonieta no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.<p>

Ryan, su adorable hermano menor, e Ianto llegaron hace unos días de la escuela con un cachorro Labrador de pelaje negro escondido entre sus mochilas y su novio, tan encantador como nadie más, cuido con vehemencia a la pequeña bola de pelos. Lo cual lo tenía molesto. Está bien. La bola negra _("¡Maru, hermano!")_ era linda, ¡pero eso no le daba el derecho de quitarle la atención de su novio! Por supuesto que no. ¡No!

Volvió a refunfuñar, encogiéndose en la silla del comedor, y frunció el seño ante la imagen frente a él. Al fondo pudo escuchar la risa de su tía y eso lo hizo más miserable. Agradecía internamente que ese día su tío tuviera el turno de noche y no lo viera en ese estado, seguro y se burlaba, diciéndole algo como: "Ahora entiendes como me siento, mocoso". (_En serio, su tío tenía un grave complejo… y la necesidad de ayuda profesional. Urgente_).

Y no era la primera vez. Hace unas semanas cuidaron a la mascota de Makoto, la hermana menor de Emina y amiga de los niños, y Dan-Dan fue quien al final se hizo cargo de la perrita, una Beagle bastante bonita llamada Choco.

En verdad empezaba a odiar a los perros… y todo aquello que le arrebatara la atención de su Dan-Dan.

Un pequeño ruido lo alertó y regresó su mirada al frente, encontrándose con los ojos de su novio, quien lo miraba con el seño ligeramente fruncido y una parte de él se sintió culpable. Tenía que admitir que era su culpa que la atención de Danny no fuera dirigida a él, no cuando estaba siendo tan idiota a su alrededor.

Él amaba a Danny, eso estaba claro, pero se sentía atraído por Emina gran parte del tiempo. Él realmente no entendía que estaba mal con él. Claro, Dan-Dan se molesto por lo descarado que estaba siendo, coqueteando frente a él con la chica asiática, y no había podido responder a la pregunta que el rubio le lanzó hace unos días.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

Suspiro y salió a la calle de enfrente, sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada y viendo directamente al cielo.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¡Él amaba a Danny! El chico siempre hacia que su corazón latiera estrepitosamente en su pecho, lo hacía reír, lo hacía mejor persona y no había momento en que no quisiera desnudarlo importándole poco donde estaban en ese momento, demostrándole al resto que le pertenecía. Que se pertenecía uno al otro.

Y también uno de los problemas era su posesividad y celos desmesurados. Danny era muy atractivo −con su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo y su cabello rubio corto y sus hermosos ojos azules− y con una personalidad de más atrayente que no lo dejaba pasar desapercibido en cualquier lugar. Gruño al recordar como el idiota de Stuart se había atrevido a besar a su novio y sonreído como un gato que se comió al canario luego de eso. O la vez en que en un torneo de artes marciales donde participaba, aquella chica de la otra ciudad se atrevió a coquetear al rubio en las gradas. Rió recordando la mirada asesina que Emily le lanzo a la chica, la tímida Samantha sentada a su lado intentando pasar desapercibida. Esas dos, pensó con cariño. Y recordar que hace unos años él se sintió celoso de la latina. Ahora ella era una gran amiga en quien podía confiar con su vida.

Se alboroto el cabello con ambas manos y volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué debía hacer?

−Ilyan –escuchó, por lo que alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con Kevin, su bicicleta a un lado apoyada contra la pared.

−Ah, Kevin –dijo y el otro alzó una ceja.

−¿Qué te pasa? Estuve llamándote por un buen rato –señaló, acercándose para poder sentarse al lado del más joven. Ilyan suspiró.

−Yo… −carraspeó incómodo−, no lo sé. Estoy… confundido… −.

−¿Por lo de Emina y Danny? –ofreció, consiguiendo la mirada sorprendida del azabache. Resopló−. No pongas esa cara. Ya la mayoría está empezando a notarlo –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

−¿Emily…? –preguntó, un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. Esto no era bueno.

−Sí. Y quiere golpearte, ya sabes –sonrió burlón, antes de colocar una expresión completamente seria en su rostro atractivo−. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ilyan? No puedes dejar a Danny y Emina con los brazos extendidos de esa forma. Si sigues así, los tres terminaran lastimados y sin punto de retorno –colocó una mano en el hombro del Wolfe, ejerciendo fuerza para darle apoyo al adolecente.

−No sé… no sé qué hacer, Kev –susurró, viendo al cielo como buscando las respuestas en las estrellas. El otro muchacho suspiró−. Yo amo a Danny… en verdad lo amo, pero… −negó con la cabeza−. Últimamente no dejó de mirar a Emina y, _yo sé_, estoy siendo un idiota y… −volvió a suspirar, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Kevin lo vio un momento en silencio, antes de ponerse en pie y hacer que el otro muchacho lo viera.

−Piensa en esto: −dijo, bajando las gradas y acercándose a su bicicleta con la canasta cargada de bolsas−, tú amas a Danny, pero ¿estás _enamorado_ de él? –y con eso se alejó, dejando al azabache con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

¿Estaba enamorado de Danny?

Ahora, le aterraba descubrir la respuesta.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	16. Memoria Catorce

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,191

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Yo sé, andamos todos tristes. Yo estoy tan triste y es que los próximos capítulos son algo llenos de drama y angustia y… está bien, me encanta la angustia, pero me da penita lo que viene. Mi amiga _D´Ni_ dice que soy una fatalista extremista… tal vez tenga razón. Pero bueno, en ocasiones no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Ya mañana empiezan mis exámenes finales y tengo que ir a terminar de estudiar. Es ta~n aburrido. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Catorce**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de dieciocho años, cerró su casillero en el vestuario con un suspiro, su mirada azul perdida en algún punto del metal de dicho casillero.<p>

No podía dejar de sentirse completamente miserable y es que de unos meses para acá todo se volvió turbulento, por decir lo menos. Las peleas y los roces entre él e Ilyan fueron volviéndose más frecuentes, hasta que hace una semana todo cayó en pedazos e Ilyan había salido de la casa durante toda la noche, para gran preocupación de toda la familia. Luego, Ilyan había regresado con grandes ojeras y su padre no le permitió acercarse al azabache, llevándolo a la habitación que hace unos años él e Ilyan compartían.

Ilyan y su padre habían tenido una conversación y esa misma tarde ellos habían cortado la relación de noviazgo que tenían. Le había dolido, claro, _sigue doliendo_, pero sabía que era lo mejor. No sólo para ellos, sino para todos. Pero él había puesto buena cara y distraído con las solicitudes de universidades y oficios de la casa. _Ilyan…_, él había decidido ir a la universidad de Boston, pero él todavía tenía problemas para decidirse que hacer de ahora en adelante.

¿Cómo esto era su vida?

¿Cómo había terminado una relación de casi cuatro años de esa forma?

¿Qué había molestado tanto a Ilyan?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Suspiró y dejo caer su frente contra el frio metal, una sensación abrumadora recorriéndolo. Una parte de él quería odiar a Ilyan por hacerle esto, hacerlo sentir miserable y lleno de dolor, pero gran parte de él sabía que nunca lo haría. Él lo amaba, no importando que, y si ahora tenía que ser simplemente su amigo, bueno, que así sea.

−Danny –dijo alguien tras él, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo saltar sobre sus pies. Con un rubor dio media vuelta, encontrándose con el cuerpo formado y atlético de Stuart Mitchell que lo veía con seriedad.

−Stuart, ¿qué necesitas? –preguntó, su voz un poco temblorosa. El otro muchacho frunció el seño, acercándose un poco a él.

−Has estado llorando –afirmó y él no puedo evitar abrir cómicamente los ojos ante la declaración. Alzó una mano hasta su mejilla y, efectivamente, estaba llorando. ¿Cuándo se puso a llorar? Carraspeó y desvió la mirada del otro muchacho, limpiando las lágrimas en el proceso.

−¿Qué necesitas, Stuart? –volvió a preguntar, moviéndose incomodo en sus pies. Stuart lo vio por un momento, sus ojos miel intenso escrutando su rostro. Él maldijo, porque la mayoría lo pasaba en altura y en ese momento en particular se sentía muy pequeño en su propia piel.

−Yo… −dijo Stuart sin despegar su vista de él−, supe lo de que tú e Ilyan han terminado… −.

−Sí, así es –dijo, regresando su mirada para hacer frente a Mitchell−. ¿Y qué con eso? –vio como el otro muchacho se removía inquieto.

−Quería saber… si estabas bien –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharlo él. Jadeó, sorprendido por esa pregunta.

−No… no lo sé –respondió al cabo de unos minutos, todavía sorprendido por la irreal situación en la que se encontraban. Stuart suspiró.

−¿No lo sabes? –preguntó el otro muchacho−, Danny: ¿era esto lo que querías? –él vio con recelo a Stuart.

−¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó y no pudo evitar retroceder en su lugar cuando el más alto se acercó un poco más a él.

−De si querías… de si querías terminar con Ilyan –pausó, tragando saliva y haciendo que el movimiento en su manzana de Adán fuera visible.

−No –susurró, siendo honesto en voz alta por primera vez. Stuart lo vio con tristeza, sentimiento que no entendía.

−¿Entonces…? −.

−Era lo que Ilyan quería –dijo y se permitió recostarse contra el casillero, dejando de sentirse amenazado por la presencia del otro adolecente−. Y, antes que nada, él es mi mejor amigo. Crecimos juntos y tal vez nos confundimos y… −cortó, siendo interrumpido por Stuart.

−Tú lo amas –declaró como si fuera lo más obvio. Tal vez era lo más obvio, pensó.

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos, ningún sonido en el desolado vestuario.

−¿Qué necesitas, Stuart? –dijo suavemente, viendo directamente a los ojos al otro muchacho. Stuart se removió en su lugar, acomodando rápidamente la mochila en su hombro.

−Quería decirte que lo sentía –lo vio con una expresión que lo dejo helado−, pero la verdad es que no lo siento. No en lo absoluto −.

−¿Stuart? −.

−Tú siempre me has gustado –soltó rápidamente, temeroso por alguna razón−. Al principio me sentí frustrado por lo que sentía y cuando le dije a mis padres… ellos se molestaron y dijeron que no era correcto y luego papá… −negó con la cabeza. Él entendió rápidamente, por lo que con torpeza colocó una mano en el brazo del muchacho. Esté se relajo al instante y volvió a verlo−. La cosa es que estuve todo este tiempo peleando por lo que sentía y ahora que tú e Ilyan no están juntos… Yo… −se mordió el labio, nervioso y asustado.

−Stuart −suspiró−. Yo no sé… −.

−Por favor −interrumpió−. Sólo… sólo déjame intentarlo, ¿vale? –sonrió torpemente−. Y si al final no es suficiente, estará bien para mí que seamos sólo amigos… Pero déjame intentarlo… −él lo vio por un momento, sopesando la información.

−¿Qué hay de tus padres? –el otro muchacho se encogió de hombros.

−He llegado a la conclusión que si no peleó por lo que quiero, seré menos que un cobarde. No quiero eso para mi vida y si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a mis padres, entonces que así sea –dijo con un tono de voz profundo. Él se ruborizo.

−Ya veo −sonrió−. Lo pensare, ¿sí? Yo… en este momento… No es un buen momento –dijo con cierta tristeza.

−Está bien –asintió Stuart−, está bien –ambos guardaron silencio.

−…Será mejor que me vaya… −carraspeó−. Emily debe estar furiosa por esperarme tanto tiempo –vio como el otro asentía con la cabeza.

−Sí… yo tengo que ir con los chicos –sonrió un poco torpe−. Nos vemos al rato, ¿sí? –él asintió y pronto ambos salieron del vestuario, separándose en una esquina. Él suspiro cuando llegó en donde Emily lo esperaba apoyada contra el barandal, sus brazos cruzados y una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

−Sabes, Danny –empezó, enderezándose y bajando las pocas escaleras hasta la acera−, deberías dejarte ser feliz… piensa muy bien tu respuesta. Ilyan no es el final, sino el principio –sonrió, volteándolo a ver−. No importa cuál sea tu decisión, yo te apoyare y estaré ahí… pero tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad –él parpadeó.

−¿Cómo…? Sabes, mejor no quiero saber –negó con la cabeza cuando hubo estado a la misma altura que su amiga. La chica rió.

−Es porque yo lo sé todo −.

−Uh-uh, ahora sé de donde lo ha sacado Ianto –la vio con reproche y la chica le sonrió, tomando su mano en un gesto de apoyo.

Tal vez… tal vez Emily tenía razón, pero por el momento prefería ordenar sus pensamientos y colocar sus sentimientos tras una barrera para que cada vez que viera a Ilyan no doliera.

Ahora, ¿qué universidad tendría que asistir primero?

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	17. Memoria Quince

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **919

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Wow, como se pasa el tiempo. Hasta ahora puedo actualizar (¡exámenes finales!) y he estado pensando en hacer una segunda serie paralela a esta, pero desde el punto de vista de Ianto y Ryan… pero aún lo estoy pensando. Estoy algo cansada, y es que estuve estudiando hasta esta mañana sobre "Los problemas particulares de la Teoría del Conocimiento", que eran en equivalente a 51 páginas. Me duele la cabeza de recordarlo. Éste capítulo no salió precisamente como quería, pero tuvo un buen resultado. Así que está bien. Como me quejo, ¿no? Oh, bueno. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Quince**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de diecinueve años, vio con asombro a Danny, colocando inconscientemente una mano en la mejilla que hace unos minutos fue golpeada por el otro chico.<p>

Nunca, en ningún momento, se habían levantado la mano uno al otro. Nunca. Y ahora él había sido golpeado por el rubio, quien ahora portaba una clara mirada de arrepentimiento.

−Ilyan, yo… −dijo, pero no continuó, no sabiendo que decir. Tras ellos Emina y Emily veían toda la escena con verdadero asombro.

En los últimos meses de no verse había resultado como un bálsamo para las heridas, especialmente para las de Danny, pero cuando habían llegado para las vacaciones y Danny había anunciado su aplicación a la academia de policías, él no había podido esconder su disgusto.

Tío Connor había hecho un escándalo, pero al final respeto los deseos de su hijo y le deseo lo mejor. El resto de la familia se veía emocionada y había expresado exactamente eso. Él no. Él no quería que Danny se expusiera al peligro de esa forma.

Después de eso Emily había llegado a insistir a Danny con el asunto de la inseminación y él había salido a visitar a Emina un rato. Todo fue muy bien hasta que cuando caminaban por la calle vio a Danny en compañía de Emily y Stuart, esté apoyado cómodamente contra el costado de su mejor amigo. Lo enfureció, porque sabía que ellos andaban en ese limbo que existe entre la amistad y un noviazgo. Lo enfureció, porque no podía evitar pensar en hacer todo lo posible por separarlos y llevarse a Dan-Dan lo más lejos posible.

Y entonces sucedió: Stuart inclinándose para besar a Danny, la risa de Emily de fondo. No entendía que sucedió después, sólo recordaba a Stuart alejarse, y luego ellos se encontraban gritando uno al otro.

"¡Porque eres un inútil!", había gritado y conseguido gracias a eso un golpe en el rostro.

Bajó la vista y tragó saliva, el arrepentimiento llenándolo por completo. Por otro lado, Emily sacó a la otra chica del lugar, alegando que necesitaban privacidad en ese momento.

−Dan… −suspiró, alzando la vista para encontrarse con los tormentosos azules de su mejor amigo−. Lo siento… no debí haber dicho eso… −dijo, un verdadero tono de arrepentimiento en su voz. Danny se movió incomodo en su lugar, desviando la vista.

−¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? –susurró Danny, la voz rota en la última palabra.

−¿Qué? No, yo… −.

−¿Piensas que soy inútil? –regresó la mirada, una inmensa tristeza bailando en sus pupilas.

−No, no, no, no –negó con la cabeza, dando los suficientes pasos para estar más cerca del otro muchacho−. No, no Danny… Soy un idiota y no debí decir eso. Tú no eres inútil… Tú eres indispensable en las vidas de todos… en mi vida… −dijo. El otro muchacho lo vio por un largo rato, mordiendo su labio inferior y buscando cualquier cosa en su expresión.

Él se removió inquieto en su lugar y bajo la vista hasta las manos del más bajo. Con un suspiro, tomo la mano derecha del otro joven y la alzó hasta la altura de su rostro, besando los nudillos con devoción.

−Yo te amo, Dan-Dan… Haces de todos una mejor persona… tú nunca ha sido inútil o algo por el estilo –murmuró contra la piel áspera de la zona y escuchó como la respiración del rubio se perdía por un segundo.

−No digas eso… −exclamó minutos después. Él alzó nuevamente la vista.

−Dan… −hizo una mueca cuando el rubio retiró suavemente su mano del agarre que tenia y daba un paso atrás para hacer más grande la distancia entre ellos.

−No digas eso… por favor… −.

−¿Qué? ¿Qué te amo? –preguntó, sintiéndose estúpidamente enojado. Danny lo vio con cólera pintada en su rostro.

−¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el rubio de repente.

Él guardo silencio.

−… Los quiero a los dos −.

−Ese es el problema –rió sin humor el rubio−. No puedes _tenernos _a los dos… no de la forma que quieres –señaló con un dedo.

−Lo sé –admitió con gran triste. El otro suspiró−. Lo sé, ¡lo sé! ¡Y no sabes cómo me duele ver que aceptes que te bese alguien más! –gritó dejando sorprendido a Danny.

−¿Lo… lo vistes? –él asintió.

−Sí −.

−Ya veo –bajó la vista y momentos después la alzó para hacerle frente−. Nosotros… Stuart y yo… sólo llevamos siete meses desde noviembre del año pasado. Iba a decírtelo, pero no encontré el momento adecuado… más ahora que estamos en diferentes universidades y… −negó con la cabeza.

−Entiendo –dijo segundos más tarde, pasando su vista por toda la calle inquietantemente vaca. Tal vez era lo mejor, una alusión a la privacidad que ellos necesitaban.

−Yo también te amo –dijo de repente−, pero creo que ya no hay un "nosotros". No de esa forma… Ilyan, nosotros… −carraspeó−, nosotros podemos seguir siendo amigos… lo fuimos antes de que todo esto sucediera y… −.

−Eso me encantaría –dijo y, en un momento de euforia, abrazó a Dan-Dan contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de éste. Sintió como se tensaba y un momento después regresaba el gesto, envolviendo sus brazos por su torso. Como extrañaba poder abrazarlo.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma por largos minutos, consientes de la otra presencia que los envolvía.

Él amaba a Danny, pero ya había hecho su elección y si aún podría tener a Danny como a su mejor amigo… se conformaría con eso, aunque el pensamiento fuera triste. Y doliera como el infierno.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	18. Memoria Dieciséis

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **934

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Waa~, llegamos a un capitulo muy triste y conmovedor. O al menos lo es para mí. Por otro lado, hoy me fue muy bien en mi examen y mañana es el último del semestre. Yeah, ¡al fin! Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Dieciséis**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de veinte años, veía con gran amor a la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, su hermano gemelo en la cuna del hospital bastante tranquilo.<p>

Hace tan sólo unas horas, _unas horas_, todo su mundo cambio de un momento a otro, llenándolo de tanto dolor como amor.

Ilyan regresaba de Boston cuando le llamaron para decirle que Emina entraba en labor de parto y de regreso sufrió un accidente, dejándolo muy mal herido. Emina al enterarse del accidente empezó a padecer severos dolores y cuando él menos lo esperaba, la mujer era traslada al quirófano. Él se había quedado de pie en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y un profundo malestar en la boca del estómago. Con el tiempo aprendió a identificar esa sensación y siempre resultaba en algo malo. Muy malo.

Una hora más tarde, media hora después de que traerán a Ilyan en una ambulancia con una máscara en su boca y nariz a otro quirófano para someterlo a cirugía de emergencia, el obstetra salía con una expresión que él temía.

Emina había muerto.

Luego de eso todo paso en cámara lenta: A sus padres llegando junto con sus amigos, al médico de Ilyan saliendo para decirles que tenían complicaciones con la cirugía, a él mismo moviéndose hacia el baño para sacar todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Todo fue como si estuviera en una de esas películas de pésima calidad, donde ahora se presentaba los sucesos de cómo una vida se puede ir al infierno en minutos.

Y ahora viendo a estos niños, con los mismos ojos de Emina y la pelusa azabache en su cabeza heredada de Ilyan, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ellos. Dos ángeles, tan hermosos y llenos de inocencia.

Sintió como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y luego esta caía en la colcha rosa que el hospital les dio que envolvía a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan hermosa.

−Danny –escuchó tras él y minutos más tarde vio a su madre enfrente, viendo con adoración al niño en la cuna. Él sonrió y deposito a la niña junto a su hermano, viendo con admiración como ambos niños se buscaban uno al otro.

Él sollozó.

−Mamá –sollozó y luego un par de brazos lo envolvieron, consolándolo, dejándolo que descargara toda su tristeza y dolor contra su pecho.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?

Guardaron silencio por largos minutos, el único ruido presente la respiración de los ocupantes de aquella habitación.

−¿Qué…? –negó con la cabeza contra el hombro de su madre.

−Tu padre está haciendo todos los preparativos necesarios. La policía se está haciendo cargo de la escena. La madre de Emina y su hermana llegaron hace unas horas y Ryan junto con Ianto están con Ilyan en este momento. Tus amigos están ayudando a tu padre, también, e informando a todos en el barrio. Matty y los chicos están en casa, esperándonos –susurró−. Todo estará bien, cariño −.

−Gracias –apretó el agarre antes de soltarla y verla directa a los ojos−. Quiero… quiero hacerme cargo de los niños –dijo con seriedad.

Su madre lo vio por un largo momento.

−Daniel… −lo vio con ternura−, es una responsabilidad muy grande y sumándole a que todavía estas estudiando y en la academia… ¿es lo que quieres? –él asintió.

−Es lo que quiero, mamá… Es lo que quiero –dirigió su mirada a la cuna antes de volverla a posar en el rostro de su madre. Ésta suspiró, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

−Está bien –acarició su mejilla−. Primero hay que hablar con Midori y buscar un abogado para que todo sea legal, ¿vale? –él sonrió.

−Si –dijo al final.

−Bien, ahora dejemos que las enfermeras se hagan cargo y vayamos con Ryan e Ianto. Estoy preocupada por Ryan… −.

−Llévalos a casa para que duerman –dijo, saliendo de la habitación y saludando a la enfermera que, desde una esquina estuvo viéndolo en silencio por cualquier cosa, se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde los niños estaban.

−Tú también debes dormir, Danny –señalo su madre. Él sonrió.

−Lo hare… pero primero tengo que ver a Ilyan –su madre asintió.

Cuando llegaron, ambos adolecentes se encontraban sentados en una esquina, Ianto abrazando a Ryan mientras éste sollozaba. Su madre se acercó para abrazarlos y llevarlos a fuera, dejándolo a él y a la figura inconsciente de su mejor amigo en la habitación de paredes blancas de cuidados intensivos.

Se acercó con pasos temerosos hasta el borde de la cama y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al poder ver las heridas y hematomas visibles en el rostro y brazos de Ilyan. Él se inclinó y deposito un beso en la sien del azabache, su cabeza envuelta en vendajes y su boca y nariz cubierta por una máscara de aire.

−Descuida, Ilyan –susurró contra el oído del inconsciente−. Yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante… yo cuidare de todo y tú sólo encárgate de mejor, ¿vale? Tienes que regresar con nosotros y conocer a tus hijos… −dijo, su voz rota en la última frase.

Ese día, 9 de septiembre, fue el comienzo de un nuevo y aterrador capítulo de su vida.

Ese día, 9 de septiembre, murió una gran mujer dando a cambio dos vidas.

Ese día, 9 de septiembre, su mejor amigo dejo el mundo de los vivos por tiempo indefinido.

Ese día, 9 de septiembre, él se enamoró de una forma que no creía posible.

Ese día, 9 de septiembre, nacieron Deian y Naomi Wolfe, sus hijos. Y de Ilyan y Emina.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	19. Memoria Diecisiete

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,258

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! No sé. Pero este capítulo ha salido algo raro. Quería abarcar muchas cosas, tal vez. Pero bueno, ya está. Ya terminó mi semana de exámenes y la próxima me dan mis resultados. Y todo junio lo tengo de vacaciones… pero tengo que ir a buscar empleo. Lamentablemente, necesitó dinero para el próximo semestre y ya no tengo nada de nada. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Diecisiete**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de veintiún años, sonrió en dirección a los dos niños, que se encontraban sentados en sus asientos, jugando con la papilla que había hecho para el desayuno.<p>

Deian y Naomi eran alrededor de los once meses de edad, cada vez más grandes y un poco más alborotadores que hacían de cada día una nueva aventura. O al menos él lo veía de esa forma. Con eso de que ya empezaban a caminar y lo aterraban en cada paso.

Rió cuando Naomi con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la papilla callera en el rostro de su hermano, sentado a su lado, ocasionando que el niño frunciera el seño de una forma _totalmente_ adorable. Tomó la cámara (que siempre tenía cerca) y sacó unas cuantas fotografías de la escena, deseoso de poder ir a revelarlas pronto y colocarlas en el álbum que estaba haciendo para cuando Ilyan despertara.

Suspiró, dejando la cámara fotográfica que su madre le dio una semana después del nacimiento de los gemelos, y siguió con su comida, limpiando al mismo tiempo el desastre de los niños. Vio el reloj en la cocina, notando que apenas eran las 5:00am, cosa que lo hizo suspirar de nueva cuenta. En media hora llegaría Emily para que se fueran juntos a la guardería y dejar a los gemelos y Julio en ella. Regularmente era Samantha o su madre quien cuidaba de los niños, pero Samantha tenía un seminario en Miami y su madre tenía esta semana muy ocupada en la pastelería. Sus hermanos, bueno, ellos les gustaba estar con los niños durante unas horas y luego de eso se aburrían con facilidad. Claro, él no los culpaba. Matty ya estaba en la preparatoria mientras que Ianto, Ryan y Audrey en secundaria, la revolución de hormonas atormentándolos.

Rió ante ese pensamiento. Y recordar que hace unos años estuvo en esa situación, con Ilyan…

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo alertó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y viendo con fascinación como en el pequeño lapso de distracción esos niños habían manchado uno al otro con la papilla. Genial, pensó.

−¡Danny~! –cantó Emily al entrar por la puerta, acercándose y besando cada cabecita. Julio, de unos siete meses de edad, estiro los brazos en su dirección y una bella sonrisa en su boca sin dientes. Él sonrió y tomó con cuidado al niño de los brazos de su madre.

−Hola, cariño –besó su carita y alzó la vista para sonreírle a su mejor amiga−. Ya sabes, esto es tan raro –señaló sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Emily se encogió de hombros.

−Hombre, vamos: ¿cuándo ha sido "normal" en esta ciudad? ¿En nosotros? –ambos rieron.

−¿Has hablado con Sam? –preguntó mientras daba unos pasos a la pequeña cocina y alcanzaba un plato de comida para su amiga, Julio todavía en un brazo, dormitando. Deian y Naomi rieron ante la mueca que su tía hacia a ellos.

−Sí. Anoche me llamó desde el hotel. Esta muy emocionada con todo eso del seminario –dijo, aceptando el plato con una sonrisa−. Empezó a hablarme sobre no-sé-que de algo que no entendí sobre fusión o algo así. Científicos, ¿quién los entiende? –resopló y él rió−. ¿Y cómo está Stuart? –pidió con falsa inocencia.

−Emily –dijo con un tono serio−, sabes que él y yo quedamos como amigo hace mucho tiempo –golpeó con cariño su cabeza. Ella frunció el seño.

−Sí, sí. Pero me imaginó que aún siguen en contacto, ¿no? Él quiere ayudarte con los niños, sino mal recuerdo –él suspiró.

−Sí y le he dicho que no es necesario, pero él insiste y siempre me manda dinero desde California para las cosas de los niños −suspiró−. No debería hacer eso −.

−Déjalo, él quiere ayudar –dijo, por lo que le mandó una mirada asesina−. ¿Qué? Él te sigue queriendo y quiere ayudarte en lo que pueda –resopló de nuevo. Él negó con la cabeza.

−Por cierto: ¿estudiaste para el examen de medicina forense? –pidió para cambiar de tema, meciendo a Julio con suavidad y limpiando el rostro de Naomi con una servilleta. Emily lo vio por un momento−. Hoy es el examen, ¿recuerdas? –

−Ya se –soltó un gemido de respuesta−. No entiendo, ¿por qué me dan esas clases? Se supone que Criminología es sobre _crímenes_, no medicina –dio un bocado. Él negó con la cabeza.

−Yo sé. Pero recuerda que estamos estudiando para ser buenos policías en el futuro. Todo lo que aprendemos en la universidad y en la academia es necesario. Yo estudió psicología, fuiste tú la que entro a criminología –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Emily hizo puchero.

−Sí, creí que sería diferente −.

−Eso te pasa por no leer el pensum –burló, recostando en la cama a Julio, dejando almohadas a su alrededor.

Naomi soltó un sollozo, por lo que se acerco y la alzó, Deian pendiente en cada movimiento que hacía.

−Danny… −llamó Emily, por lo que volteó y la encontró con una expresión seria. Él suspiró, sabiendo que vendría−. Deberías escuchar a tus padres y regresar con ellos a casa −.

−Estoy bien, Emily –sonrió. Ella rodo los ojos.

−Por favor, Dan, ¡prácticamente vives en un cuadrado! La habitación, cocina y sala están en el mismo habiente y lo único que no es el baño, que es muy pequeño por cierto. Creo que es un lugar muy pequeño para cuidar a dos bebés, Dan –resopló la chica.

−Yo sé, ´mily, pero es lo único que puedo costearme con mi salario –suspiró.

−Pero… −.

−No, Emily. Ya soy un adulto y tengo que hacerme cargo de mis propias necesidades. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y está bien, puedo hacerlo. No quiero ser una carga para nadie, especialmente a mis padres quienes han hecho mucho por mí –dijo, una mirada seria en sus ojos.

−Estoy segura que a ello no les molesta –susurró dando un bocado, acercándose para limpiar la papilla de la boca de Deian.

−Yo sé eso, Emily, pero recuerda que en este momento la casa de mis padres está llena de adolecentes y niños pequeños que necesitan mucha atención y que se pueden estresar muy fácilmente con bebés cerca −dijo−. Matty no es muy bueno con los bebés y estoy seguro que las niñas les encantarían, pero tampoco puedo presionarlas con que los cuiden a cada momento. No sería justo −.

−Está bien –hizo puchero, causando una carcajada en él. Volteó y vio que ya eran las 5:41am e hizo una mueca. Ya era tarde.

−Hay que irnos, es tarde –dijo, entregándole a Naomi a Emily y terminando de preparar la pañalera grande de los niños. Pero algo lo detuvo, dejando que su corazón latiera como loco en su pecho.

Volteó sobre su hombro, viendo la expresión igual de sorpresa que tenía Emily, viendo a la niña en sus brazos, quien aplaudía con entusiasmo.

−¡Tad! –rió Naomi. Él se acercó.

−Hey, princesa –tomó en brazos a la bebé, abrazándola contra su pecho−. ¿Qué has dicho, eh? ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? –la meció. La niña rió.

−¡Tad! –volvió a reír. Las lágrimas pronto llenaron sus ojos.

−¿Qu-qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó Emily, viéndolo con atención.

−Quiere decir papá en galés… −hipó, una sonrisa temblorosa formándose en sus labios−. Se-seguramente lo escuchó de Ianto o de mí… –dijo y un momento después Emily lo abrazaba, Julio aún dormido y el pequeño Deian viendo todo con una tranquilidad muy rara en un bebé.

La primera palabra de Naomi y fue Tad.

Una simple palabra que causó tanta alegría y tristeza a la vez.

"_Oh, Ilyan… por favor, despierta ya"._

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	20. Memoria Dieciocho

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,107

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, ya pasó bastante tiempo desde la última actualización de las memorias, pero ya está aquí la siguiente. No sé, pero últimamente tengo ganas de escribir algo muy emo, así que no se extrañen si encuentran algo así en los próximos días, ¿vale? Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Dieciocho**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de veintidós años, parpadeó viendo como a su querido amigo Kevin Harris pasaba a la plataforma en la ceremonia que se hacía para entregar la placa y el arma a los nuevos representantes de la ley. A su lado su familia aplaudía con entusiasmo en el momento que el capitán entregaba la placa al azabache, todos muy contentos por el joven. Unas filas adelante, los padres y prometida de Kevin brillaban de diferentes emociones, Donna prácticamente saltando en los asientos.<p>

Negó con la cabeza, contento por ellos, mientras mecía con suavidad a Naomi, quien al final se quedó dormida en sus brazos; Deian envuelto protectoramente en los brazos de su abuelo. Los niños ya casi tenían los dos años de edad y cada vez estaban más grande para su consternación. Bien, ahora entendía a su hilarante padre. Ambos niños ya caminaban y hablaban, haciéndolo el hombre más feliz de la vida. No veía su vida sin ellos.

Pronto la ceremonia terminó y los novatos se dispersaron para ser abordados por sus respectivas familias.

−Felicidades, Kev –sonrió él al otro joven.

−Gracias, Danny –le dio un medio abrazo ya que Naomi dormía en sus brazos−. El próximo año te espero, eh –sonrió. Él rió.

−Claro –dijo y segundos después Donna se lanzaba contra el azabache, subiéndose a su espalda como si fuera algún tipo de primate.

−¡Donna! –exclamó con falso tono indignado. La rubia rió.

Él los vio con una sonrisa, alejándose para darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja. Era algo tierno ver a esos dos, tan perdidos en su pequeño mundo y felices de la vida. Era como un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Especialmente aquella que Ilyan dejó en su corazón tan profunda que, en ocasiones, temía que nunca se curara.

Y este día era un claro ejemplo de que la vida seguía y que él no se podía permitir quedarse en las sombras del pasado. De que ahora tenía algo muy importante que cumplir y que tenía a personas que lo amaba para apoyarlo a través del camino. Hacía unos meses había perdido eso, viendo con total tristeza y desesperación que no se acercaba el día en que Ilyan despertaría, pero ahora lo volvió a encontrar al ver la alegría en pequeñas y grandes cosas.

* * *

><p>Los meses siguieron pasando y con ello volvió a ser septiembre, el viento en su rostro impregnado de la fragancia de las flores silvestres que crecían alrededor del cementerio. Con suave paso, un niño en cada mano, camino hasta la tumba en donde yacían los restos de la madre de los gemelos. Sonrió un poco al ver a la conocida figura de Midori Furukawa, abuela de los niños, encorvada sobre la tierra, susurrando las oraciones taoístas que él nunca termino de aprender.<p>

Emina había sido quemada bajo su religión, pero él había insistido que los niños tuvieran un lugar a donde acudir cuando necesitaran a su madre, a lo cual Midori y su familia estuvieron de acuerdo y por tal razón la mitad de las cenizas se encontraban enterradas en aquel cementerio.

Los niños se soltaron, corriendo en dirección de su abuela, y él aligero el paso, viendo a su alrededor por un momento para darles tiempo. Minutos después él se acerco y extendiendo un brazo ayudo a la mujer a colocarse sobre sus pies, una sonrisa cansada en el rostro que empezaba a mostrar signos de la edad marcándose cada vez más.

−Daniel –saludó Midori, su acento aún marcado después de tanto tiempo.

−Señora –sonrió con suavidad antes de dirigir su mirada a la placa en el suelo.

Su familia no era religiosa y por lo tanto nunca había aprendido a hacer una oración de forma adecuada. Y, aún en estos casos, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo por lo mismo.

−Ya han sido dos años y siento que apenas fue ayer –susurró la Sra. Furukawa a su lado, alzando en brazos a Naomi, quien exigía su atención jalando su vestido. Deian, tan tranquilo como era, se encontraba a su lado, un fuerte agarre en su pantalón negro. Él quería creer que los niños entendían porque estaban ahí, siempre les repetía que irían a ver a su mamá cada tercer fin de semana de cada mes, pero sabía que ellos lo comprendería cuando empezaran ya entrar a la pubertad.

Y estaba aterrado de llegar a esa etapa y que Ilyan no haya despertado para nunca volver.

−Como pasa el tiempo, ¿no? –volvió a susurrar la japonesa a su lado y él asintió.

−Si –dijo, carraspeando cuando se hizo un hilo su voz. Alzó a Deian cuando éste empezó a sentirse ignorado, meciéndolo y dejando que cayera la pequeña cabecita en su hombro.

−¿Sabes? Mi hija siempre me decía lo bien que tú e Ilyan se hacían y de lo avergonzada que se sentía al desear a la persona amada de otra persona –esto hizo que volteara a verla, bastante sorprendido por el comentario de la nada−. Y luego cuando Ilyan y ella empezaron a salir y tú les deseaste lo mejor, lo que hiciste todas esas cosas por ellos, ella vino a mí llorando, diciendo la horrible persona que era… −.

−Ella no… −Midori negó con la cabeza.

−Mi hija siempre te admiró y te envidió en ambas partes… Ella siempre me preguntaba por qué no la odiabas… nunca supe contestar eso y luego… Mi esposo y yo supimos que los niños estaban en buenas manos desde que te vimos vigilando su sueño en el hospital –las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de la mujer y ambos guardaron silencio, los niños dormitando en los hombros y el sol empezando a caer tras ellos.

Él volteo a ver de nuevo a la lápida y sonrió.

−Yo… −dijo−, yo nunca la odiaría… no cuando amaba… _ama_ a Ilyan como lo hace –cerró los ojos−. No cuando su amor se encarno en estos dos pequeños ángeles –y momentos después, la Sra. Furukawa apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

El viento volvió a mover ropas y al fondo el susurro de la naturaleza, todo en una extraña paz que envolvió a los vivos en ese cementerio.

Había momentos en la vida, momentos como aquellos, que él siempre atesoraría. El Sr. y Sra. Furukawa se había vuelto parte de su familia luego de aquella terrible noche y él los quería como tal. Había momentos en la vida, momentos como aquellos, que hacía que sus rodillas fueran débiles y quería permitir que la gravedad lo atrajera al suelo, derrumbándolo. Kevin y Donna eran un ejemplo de que se debía luchar cada día, nunca dejarse vencer.

Y todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	21. Memoria Diecinueve

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,131

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, como no sé el apellido de Rachel, me lo he inventado y, si, en ésta memoria aparece Rachel. Si~, que rápido pasa el tiempo. La verdad no estoy muy emocionada en como quedo la memoria, pero está bien en medida. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Diecinueve**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de veintitrés años, vio la figura inmóvil y pálida de su mejor amigo en la cama del hospital, un fuerte agarre en su mano queriendo que el calor llegara al otro cuerpo, claramente no logrando eso. La piel de Ilyan se sentía fría a su tacto y eso lo hacía miserable. Realmente miserable.<p>

En ese momento él se encontraba en la hora de su almuerzo y Rick había dicho algo de hacer unos mandados, por lo que decidió pasar un rato con Ilyan. Los niños se encontraban con la Sra. Peterson, la amable esposa del jefe de bomberos, primo de su compañero de patrulla y mentor, así que no los había traído consigo como hacía cada vez que venía a visitar a Ilyan. Él quería que los niños conocieran a su padre y siempre les animaba a que le hablaran cuando venían de visita, aún cuando lo único que digieran fueran balbuceos que él en ocasiones no entendía tampoco. Pero era lindo verlos en ese momento, su corazón queriendo estallar en su pecho como si fuera una bomba de tiempo.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre, esperanzado de que el otro le devolviera el gesto. Espero y espero, pero nunca llegó, por lo que suspiro un poco resignado. Se acercó aun más, con lo que le permitía el borde de la cama y la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, y con su otra mano aparto los mechones de cabello azabache de la frente del Wolfe. Su cabello estaba muy largo, había notado, y nunca lo había tenido de ese largo. Seguro y cuando despertara lo primero que haría Ilyan sería ir a cortarse el cabello. Y entrar al gimnasio. Y comer pizza. Y exigirle que le cocine la pizza.

−Danny –volteó sobre su hombro para ver a la encantadora Daisy vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, una bandeja en sus manos. Él parpadeo y la enfermera rio con suavidad−. No has comido y todos andan preocupados –dijo con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al policía novato en su uniforme azul.

Y era cierto, todos en el hospital, especialmente las enfermeras y enfermeros, se preocupaban mucho por ese amable policía. Era un buen hombre, después de todo.

−Gracias, Daisy –sonrió tímidamente, aceptando la bandeja que se le extendía y soltando la mano de Ilyan en el proceso−, se me había olvidado –admitió suavemente.

−Lo sé, por lo que no te preocupes –acarició suavemente los mechones rubios con ternura, como una hermana mayor cuando reprende con cariño a su hermanito−, nosotros estamos aquí no sólo para cuidar a los enfermos, sino que también a los que acompañan a los enfermos. Así que come, porque no quiero que Ilyan luego me de la lata por no cuidarte –ambos rieron ante eso y con otro 'gracias', Daisy salió para seguir con su ronda.

Él comió lentamente, su mirada perdida en la baldosa del suelo, antes de posarla de nuevo en la cama y ver con nostalgia a su amigo.

Hacía unas semanas había conocido a ésta mujer, morena y con un acento británico marcado, mientras se encontraba esperando a Rick en la patrulla, estacionada frente a la librería, cuando dicha mujer se estrello contra la patrulla. En un principio se había asustado y apresurado a salir, pero cuando vio a la joven mujer que salía del asiento del piloto, completamente avergonzada y pidiendo disculpas, esa sensación de quedarse sin aliento se apodero de él.

Él había sonreído a la mujer, quien se presento como Rachel Manso, y mientras esperaban a la grúa, habían empezado a hablar, él haciéndola reír y él sonriendo en el proceso. Era extraño, porque con la única persona que se sentía de esa forma era con su mejor amigo, pero lo que sintió en ese momento era algo que lo dejo confuso. Así que cuando llego la grúa ya ambos habían intercambiado números y quedado para tomar un café la próxima semana.

En el transcurso Rick se había acercado, arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona antes de negar con la cabeza y dar media vuelta para rellenar papeleo.

Él no había dicho nada a nadie, no de lo que había sucedido y lo que sintió, y temía que si lo decía en voz alta algo malo sucediera. Lo cual era tonto e irracional y Emily ya le había dicho muchas veces que saliera en citas y por lo tanto lo que estaba haciendo no era malo, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y con asombro vio que en el lapso había terminado su almuerzo. Eso de perderse en la mente era algo peligroso, anotó.

Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y suspiró, antes de dejar la bandeja en la mesita cercana y volverse de forma que su cuello no doliera en la posición. Respiró hondo y lo dejo salir:

−Hace una semana… −susurró, viendo sobre su hombro y regresando la vista−, conocí a esta mujer. Realmente bella, debo recalcar. Y hemos quedado para un café y en alguna parte de eso me siento como cuando teníamos catorce y me dijiste que fuéramos a comer helado y… ya sabes, esa sensación abrumadora. Y estoy aterrado de quedar como un idiota frente a ella –rió suavemente.

El pitido de monitor cardiaco fue su única respuesta.

−Su nombre es Rachel, por cierto, y es británica. No le pregunte de donde, pero no suena como el mismo acento de Ianto, así que dudo que se de Gales. ¿Tal vez de Escocia? Pero para el caso nunca he escuchado un acento de Escocia, así que no estoy seguro –tomó la mano con suavidad−. Y estoy nervioso y, por muy tonto que suene, me gustaría que pudieras decirme algo, lo que sea, para que mis nervios se alejen y me dejen impresionar a ésta mujer, que es realmente hermosa, por si no te lo había dicho –acarició la piel del dorso con ternura, antes de levantarse y depositar un beso en la frente de Ilyan−. Te amo –susurró a su oído para luego tomar la bandeja y salir de la habitación.

En el pasillo lo esperaba Rick, quien comía unos pasteles que su madre había preparado ese día para que los llevara al otro policía, y cuando se acercó éste le palmeo la espalda con cierto cariño.

−Vamos, novato, es hora de seguir con el patrullaje –sonrió para alejarse comiendo el pastelito. Él asintió distraídamente, dejando la bandeja en una carretilla cercana, para seguir a su superior con un paso más rápido.

El viernes tenía una cita y tenía que pensar en cómo decírselo a su familia para que cuidaran de los niños. Su madre iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Sonrió con cariño.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses más tarde, Ilyan despertó de su coma.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	22. Memoria Veinte

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,398

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Yo, aquí de nuevo, de vacaciones y mucho tiempo libre. Este capítulo fue algo que no sabía exactamente como escribirlo, pero creo que lo he logrado. Al menos eso espero. Y también no puedo creer que haya llegado a la memoria veinte. Ahh, sólo quedan unas pocas más antes de que Danny llegue a Hawaii. Ahora tengo unas grandes ganas de comer chocolate hasta atorarme y caer en un coma diabético por lo mismo. En realidad, necesito chocolate. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veinte**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de veinticuatro años, aún un poco incrédulo de que, en realidad, esa era su edad, se sentó en la pequeña sala del apartamento en el que ahora vivía él, sus hijos y Danny.<p>

El apartamento no era muy grande y lo justo para una pequeña familia. Dicha familia que se conformaba por dos niños que aún se encontraban temerosos de la presencia de su padre, dicho padre que aún no podía salir del shock cuando paso por todas las terapias físicas y la reorganización de su vida, y el mejor amigo de dicho padre que había sido padre de sus hijos. Que _era_ padre de sus hijos, se corrigió, volteando sobre su hombro para ver en la cocina y ver a Dan-Dan en su uniforme de policía y los niños sentados a la mesa, comiendo con una torpeza que se le hizo adorable.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, que obstinadamente no dejó salir, diciendo que esto era su vida.

Había sido una sorpresa cuando hubo despertado, todos esos ruidos y voces y colores que lo abrumaron y que fueron quedando en segundo plano cuando el rostro _envejecido_ de su mejor amigo y gran amor se presento frente a él, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro sin ningún reparo y palabras saliendo de la boca sin que nadie pudiera retenerlo. Unos días más tarde de pruebas y analgésicos (muchos de ellos), se había sentado y permitido que Dan-Dan le contara todo: Del accidente, de la muerte de Emina, del nacimiento de los niños, de los tres años y cuatro meses que estuvo en coma, de la custodia de los gemelos, de Ryan, de la familia y todo lo demás incluyendo que ahora era un policía.

Todo eso lo había abrumado y dejado sin habla, en ese momento muy agradecido por la paciencia que Dan-Dan demostraba. Recordaba primero haber sentido incredulidad, luego una gran cantidad de dolor y desesperación, más tarde culpa y remordimiento, después negación, en seguida tristeza y por último aceptación. Y un gran amor, la constante presencia de Dan-Dan a su lado, un fuerte agarre en su mano izquierda recordándole que no estaba solo.

Una semana más tarde la familia se había presentado y cuando sólo él y Ryan estuvieron en la habitación, permitió que el adolecente llorara en su pecho, éste exigiéndole que no lo dejara de nuevo, _que le prohibía hacerlo_, y él sólo abrazándolo sin saber qué hacer.

Claro, no fue sencillo desde entonces, no cuando tenía sus arranques de ira y desesperación ante todo lo que había cambiado y perdido y obtenido. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de Emina (_si él no hubiera estado tan distraído ante la noticia de que Emina estaba dando a luz y visto al otro conductor y realmente no recordar que sucedió después del impacto_) y por lo que tuvo que poner a pasar al resto. También se sentía nervioso alrededor de sus hijos (por todo lo bueno, _sus hijos_) que se acercaban muy rápido a los cuatro años, cuatro años que no estuvo presente. Y Dan-Dan, por lo cielos, _su Dan-Dan_, que era la persona más bondadosa y llena de amor y lo que era bueno fue quien no lo dejo, que aceptó los gritos cuando no era ni remotamente su culpa y lo sostuvo cuando el dolor era demasiado y lloraba para descargar todo.

Esos seis meses habían sido una montaña rusa emocional que empezaba a dejar atrás y aceptar su nueva vida. Gracias a su tío Ron había conseguido un trabajo en una librería que se ajustaba a su tiempo para poder seguir estudiando, agradecido que le permitieran remontar sus estudios donde los dejo, solamente siendo incluido en otro par de clases para que se nivelara, y que también le permitía pasar tiempo con sus hijos para que pudiera conocerlos y que ellos lo conocieran a él.

Sus hijos, Naomi y Deian, eran una combinación sorprendente de Dan-Dan y Emina, y en ocasiones podía ver algo de él en ello, especialmente en el parecido físico, porque la personalidad era claramente de Dan-Dan y el temperamento de Emina y… eso era sorprendente. Lo dejaba sin aire sólo en pensar en eso.

Tenía dos hijos con sus dos grandes amores.

Y a ambos los había perdido.

No es que Dan-Dan se hubiera ido (_"nunca te dejaría, idiota"_), pero hace un mes el rubio le había contado sobre esta mujer con la que salía y él veía en esa mirada clara lo que alguna vez –y en ocasiones se presentaba brevemente en el presente− fue dirigido a él. Y entonces supo que lo había perdido y lo dejo tan destrozado y celoso porque Dan-Dan era su única constante y éste amaba a otra persona que no era él y, vale, el pensamiento era egoísta. Pero él quería ser egoísta, muchas gracias.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá viendo la losa blanca que era el techo. Frunció el seño al techo, queriendo echarle la culpa a éste de todos sus males, resignándose a que no podía hacerlo porque era estúpido incluso el pensamiento. Un minuto después el rostro de Dan-Dan se hizo visible en su zona de visión, éste arqueando una de sus cejas rubias hacía él con una paciencia que a veces lo sorprendía. Le sorprendía lo que la paternidad había logrado en el rubio y esperaba que él mismo aprendiera.

−¿Sabes? –comenzó con un claro tono divertido−, no es como que puedes echarle la culpa al techo, gran bobo –ahora él fue quien arqueó una ceja−. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Los niños ya han terminado y los prepararé para la cama, así que si vas a comer hazlo rápido para que vengas y me ayudes a meterlos a dormir, ¿vale? –asintió y vio como Dan-Dan sonreía antes de salir de su vista y escuchar los pasos alejándose y las voces a unos cuantos metros.

Vio como los tres se alejaban por el pequeño pasillo a la habitación en donde dormían los gemelos y volvió a suspirar. Danny hacia todo lo posible para incluirlo en las rutinas y hacer que los niños se sintieran cómodos con su presencia. Lo dejaba bañarlos y llevarlos a al jardín de infantes; y siempre, todas las noches, él hacía que se sentara al borde de la cama de Deian y que les contara algún cuento que él recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez de su difunta madre.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, tomando un sándwich del plato que reposaba en la mesa y lo mordió, masticando lentamente el pan hasta que no hubo más y se dirigió al cuarto de los niños, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta para ver como Dan-Dan reía ante el puchero de los niños y los reprendía con cariño para que se durmieran y prometiendo que ya que mañana era fin de semana irían a jugar al parque (_"Y sí, también iría papá"_). Eso lo dejo con un nudo en la garganta, por lo que carraspeó.

Los tres ocupantes voltearon a verlo. Dan-Dan le sonrió, alentándolo a que se acercara. Y lo hizo, con vacilantes pasos hasta estar sentado en la orilla de la cama de Deian y sonriendo con una sonrisa tonta hacia su familia. Poco a poco los niños fueron cayendo en su sueño y fue Naomi la que susurró algo que él nunca olvidaría, porque era la primera vez que lo hacía:

−Te amo, _tad _–susurró y él vio como ambos pares, desde los opuestos lados de la habitación, se posaron en él−. Te amo, _dad_ –y ese 'te amo' era dirigido a él. Respiró profundo.

−Los amo, mis niños –dijo con suavidad, la caricia constante en el cabello corto de su hijo.

Cuando él y Dan-Dan estuvieron en la sala, la puerta de los niños cerrada lo suficiente para no molestarlos, abrazó al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello, llorando en su hombro por todo lo que sentía.

−Está bien –susurró Dan-Dan, una mano de éste moviéndose en círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarlo−, está bien. Ya todo está bien –susurró el resto de la noche abrazados en el sofá.

No era perfecto, pero está bien. Él podía hacer esto, se decía. Él podía hacer que todo lo que paso su mejor amigo valiera la pena y hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

_Un paso a la vez. _

_Sólo un paso a la vez._

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	23. Memoria Veintiuno

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **786

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, el momento ha llegado. Y siento que todavía le faltó, pero me gustó. Así que está bien. Ahora estoy trabajando en un fanmix para las memorias, pero no he terminado de encontrar las canciones correctas para esto. Tuve que pedir ayuda a D`Ni, pero ya casi lo tenemos. Lo subiré no más lo termine, ¿vale? Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veintiuno**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de veinticinco años, tomo aire al ver a su mejor amigo vestido en traje para su boda. La boda civil de su mejor amigo con su novia. Lo cual era deprimente, claro.<p>

Desvió la vista, arreglando distraídamente las muñecas de su camisa, recordando lo que había pasado los últimos meses. Los niños se sentían bastante cómodos en su presencia y ahora lo buscaban tanto como a Danny, lo cual lo hacía feliz y lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. También había conocido a Rachel, esa mujer de la cual por un tiempo fue objeto de ira y celos sin tener un rostro, y cuando la conoció cara a cara sabía desde entones que nunca la podría soportar. La mujer tenía ese aire de prepotencia y _puta nobleza_ que lo irritaba enormemente. Con sólo verla le daban ganas de lanzarla por la ventana más cercana. Y eso era lo más 'sano' de sus pensamientos hacía la mujer.

La presentación de ambos se dio un domingo, su Danny insistiendo en que conociera a su novia ya que _eso hacen los mejores amigos_ y él, sin poder negarle nada al adorable rubio, acepto a regañadientes. Fue en un restaurante no muy elegante para que los niños los acompañaran y en todo momento hizo lo posible para reprimir la mueca de su boca ante la mujer británica. Los niños, especialmente Naomi, parecían muy animados ante la presencia de la mujer, por lo que también tuvo que tragarse sus celos y poner buena cara. Pero al ver la sonrisa feliz de Danny y el brillo en sus ojos que sólo lo hacían más hermoso supo que él haría todo por mantener eso. Aunque fuera por la dichosa británica.

Poco después Danny se había acercado a él, pidiéndole que le ayudara a escoger el anillo porque pretendía pedirle matrimonio a Rachel. Él se había quedado sin palabras, pero rápidamente se recuperó y felicitó a su mejor amigo y lo ayudó a escoger un anillo adecuado para Rachel, en todo momento sintiendo una profunda tristeza.

Lo cual se lo merecía, había dicho Emily en una ocasión cuando ambos habían quedado solos en la cocina de la casa Williams en una de esas reuniones que tía Antonieta insistía en hacer cada domingo. _"Tú tomaste la decisión. Ahora trágatelo y pon buena cara"_. Y él lo había intentado, de verdad, pero era muy difícil no pensar en tomar a Danny y los niños y subir a un avión hasta el otro lado del mundo. Como Australia, que muchas veces le habían comentado era un bonito lugar. O comprar un boleto a la luna para Rachel. Lo cual, cabe recalcar, era un pensamiento infantil y él era un adulto con dos hijos. Así que si, no podía. Aunque las ganas estuvieran ahí.

Suspiró y volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla viendo al suelo como si fuera a darle las respuestas y sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente una contra la otra.

−¿Dan? –preguntó, acercándose hasta el rubio− ¿Qué sucede? –dijo con suavidad.

Esperó pacientemente, viendo cada movimiento del rubio, hasta que éste soltó un largo suspiró y alzó la cabeza para verlo. Lo que vio en los ojos de Danny lo enterneció e hizo algo muy divertido en su pecho.

−¿Cómo… −carraspeó−, cómo diablos hiciste esto? ¡Estoy tan nervioso y siento que en cualquier momento me desmayaré! –casi grito y él no pudo evitar la risa que se escapo de sus labios. Danny frunció el seño en su dirección, claramente indignado.

Negó con la cabeza.

−Dan-Dan –susurró, arrodillándose entre las piernas del rubio que en todo momento lo siguió con la vista−, está bien sentirse así –sonrió suavemente.

Danny le devolvió la sonrisa unos segundos después.

−¿Lo es? −.

−¡Claro! Yo también sentí lo mismo ese día, pero luego lo demás no importa cuando la ves sonriéndote –dijo, acariciando la mejilla−. Ya deja de preocuparte. Y si caes, yo estaré ahí para sostenerte, ¿vale? −.

−Gracias –susurró.

−No tienes porque –dijo.

Momentos después alguien tocó a la puerta, abriéndola enseguida.

−Chicos –saludo Kevin, una brillante sonrisa en su boca−. Es el momento –ambos asintieron, levantándose de sus lugares.

Cuando estuvieron frente al juez, él junto a Danny, todas las personas reunidas en la habitación con sus mejores galas, sus tíos y hermanos e hijos en la parte delantera, él le susurró al oído:

−¿Listo? –entró Rachel del brazo de su padre. Danny tomo aire y lo soltó.

−Listo –sonrió.

−Nunca te soltaré –la novia a medio camino.

−…Lo sé –respondió antes de que el padre de Rachel le entregara la mano al rubio.

Él sonrió el resto de la ceremonia.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	24. Memorias Veintidós

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **813

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí otra memoria. ¡Con Grace! Si~, al fin apareció ésta adorable niña, que es el mundo de nuestro Danno. También me puse a pensar que en mis universos Danno tiene cuatro hijos, hahahaha. Con lo que le he cargado al pobre. Pero bueno. Es fanfiction después de todo. Por cierto: para quien interese, he hecho un fanmix de ésta serie. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veintidós**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de veintiséis años, veía con adoración a su pequeña hija, quien intentaba colocarse en pie y cayendo suavemente en la alfombra de la sala. Deian y Naomi pendientes de la bebé, animándola a seguirlos por el apartamento.<p>

Ese día lo tenía libre y mientras Ilyan seguía de turno en el hospital, sus prácticas comenzadas hace dos meses, y Rachel en su trabajo en la empresa de mercadeo, él se dedicaba a cuidar a los tres niños.

En un primer momento fue muy complicado con respecto a la vivienda. Los niños se habían puesto muy molestos y reacios a la idea de él irse de la casa, pero Rachel se sentía incomoda vivir junto a Ilyan cuando apenas eran recién casados. Así que al final Ilyan había regresado a la antigua casa de su niñez (la cual había sido heredada a él y su hermano y había estado deshabitada por largos años) y Rachel y él mudándose a dos casas e distancia, la única que se encontraba a la venta. De esa forma los niños podrían estar cerca de él y Rachel tendría la intimidad que quería.

Suspiró, regresando a su desayuno, un poco frustrado por la relación tan tensa que Ilyan y Rachel tenían. Él le había contado que él e Ilyan salieron como pareja durante su adolescencia y ésta lo había sorprendido diciéndole cómo era posible que siguieran siendo amigos. No había dicho nada ante el repentino tono de reproche de su esposa, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. La relación de ellos se volvió aún más tensa.

No entendía porque, ya que también le había dicho sobre Emily y Julio y Rachel lo había aceptado con facilidad, un trato cordial entre su esposa y su mejor amiga. Pero con Ilyan no había forma de que mejorara.

Y empeoró cuando su hija nació, ya que él había decidido nombrar a su hija por la madre de Ilyan. Grace había sido el segundo nombre de su tía Iana e Ilyan había permitido soltar una lágrima cuando le dijo, los dos de pie frente a la sala en donde los bebés eran expuestos tras un ventanal, que quería nombrar a su hija con ese nombre. Rachel al final aceptó a regañadientes, decidiendo que el segundo nombre sería por la madre de ella. Él sólo había sonreído, no comprendiendo la molestia de su esposa.

Él realmente no entendía, pero tampoco quería abordar el tema con nadie.

−¡Tad! –sintió como alguien jalaba de su pantalón y la cantarina voz de Naomi llamándolo. Volteó a ver hacia la niña, está con grandes ojos castaños que heredó de su difunta madre, una gran inocencia en ellos.

−¿Sí, cariño? –sonrió en dirección de la pequeña. La niña, vestida con un adorable vestido que su madre le dio para su último cumpleaños, frunció el seño un poco.

−¿Cuándo vas a regresar a casa? –soltó, dejándolo sorprendido−. _Nii-chan_ y yo te extrañamos mucho, tad –susurró lo último.

Tanto el ingles, italiano y japonés se encontraba plagando en las vidas de los niños, pero en ocasiones se le hacía difícil seguir sus conversaciones cuando combinaban todos ellos. Especialmente el japonés, el cual no entendía nada y el que era enseñado por Makoto, la hermana menor de la madre de los niños.

−Oh, mi niña –dijo, alzándola para sentarla en su regazo. Cada vez estaba más grande.

−¿Por qué tú, Grace y tía Rachel se quedan con nosotros? –dijo, apoyando la cabecita en su pecho. Él suspiró, apretándola contra él. Vio a Deian de reojo, quien los veía con una extraña seriedad.

Ese niño, pensó con cariño. Deian era demasiado serio para su edad y una parte de él no dejaba de preocuparse por ello.

−Naomi, tesoro –la niña alzó la vista para verlo−. No puedo hacer eso, mi vida. Ahora yo estoy casado con tía Rachel y es mi deber siempre estar con ella –intentó explicar. Naomi volvió a fruncir el seño.

−Pero D`ian y yo te extrañamos –repitió.

−Y yo a ustedes, tesoros –besó su frente−. Pero el hecho de que yo no viva con ustedes no quiere decir que no voy a estar ahí. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí, ¿vale? Nunca los dejaría. Aparte tienes a tu papá, quien también los quiere mucho –dijo, pasando sus manos por los costados y haciéndole cosquillas a la niña, que rápidamente se iluminó con la risa.

−¿Promesa? –preguntó después de calmar su risa. Él sonrió con ternura.

−Promesa –respondió, volviendo a besar la frente de la pequeña niña sentada en su regazo.

Poco después Grace gimoteó, exigiendo atención al verse ignorada por sus _hermanos mayores_ y su padre, quien rió ante el adorable puchero de la niña.

La mañana paso con tranquilidad ese sábado, contento de tener a sus tres hijos en ese lugar.

Luego frunció el seño.

Maldita sea, ¡tenía _cuatro_ hijos!

Y luego sonrió.

Eso lo hacía tan feliz.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	25. Memoria Veintitrés

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **699

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Ahora me iré a cenar, ¡muero del hambre! Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veintitrés**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de veintisiete años, contuvo el grito de emoción que quería salir en ese momento.<p>

Hace poco menos de una hora el Capitán McCain le había dicho en la oficina de éste que su solicitud para detective había sido aprobada, lo cual lo dejó sorprendido. Él no había presentado esa solicitud, le había dicho al capitán, quien simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que se fuera de su oficina, que era momento del almuerzo.

Se había quedado sorprendido frente a la puerta de la oficina y Paul Martin se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada, claramente divertido por lo que fuera que pasara. Emily se había acercado, un poco preocupada por su repentino silencio (el cual, siempre decía Kevin, era muy raro en él) y con la voz entrecortada por la emoción, le dijo sobre la solicitud. Emily había chillado en toda respuesta, llamando la atención del resto, y lo había abrazado efusivamente contra su pecho, asfixiándolo y causando la risa de todos.

Así que ahora, luego de pasar por el restaurante de emparedados que tanto le gustaban a Ilyan, se encontraba esperando ansioso a que su mejor amigo bajara a la cafetería a comer. Desde hace algunos meses, él e Ilyan tenían esta especie de tradición, la cual consistía que cada hora de almuerzo lo compartían en la cafetería del hospital.

Sonrió cuando la figura de su mejor amigo se hizo presente, vestido con su traje de practicante.

−Dan –saludó Ilyan, sentándose frente a él con una sonrisa. Él devolvió la sonrisa, completamente emocionado.

−`lyan –regresó, por lo que el azabache arqueó una ceja.

−¿Qué pasa? Estas muy emocionado –señaló, tomando de la bolsa café el emparedado y el refresco que era suyo.

Él sonrió.

−Mi solicitud como detective fue aprobada –dijo, consiguiendo la mirada sorprendida de Ilyan.

−No −carraspeó− no sabía que habías hecho solicitud –parpadeó.

−No lo hice –ensanchó su sonrisa. Ilyan rió con ganas, llamando la curiosidad del personal y los que se encontraban ahí.

−Entonces: ¡Felicidades, Dan-Dan! –se acercó sobre la pequeña mesa, abrazándolo y dejando un beso en su frente−. Me alegro por ti –dijo cuando estuvo nuevamente sentado sobre su lugar, una sonrisa pequeña en su boca.

Él lo vio, apreciando los grandes cambios en el rostro de su mejor amigo y como las ojeras que tenia lo hacían ver un poco más viejo de lo que era.

−Me sorprende que, ya sabes –murmuró un rato después, mordiendo su propio emparedado. Ilyan arqueó una ceja.

−¿Qué cosa? −.

−Que te alegres –dijo, viéndolo con cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos. Ilyan poco a poco dejó el sándwich en la servilleta y lo vio por un largo momento.

−Yo… −suspiró el azabache−, yo me alegro bastante por ti, Dan-Dan… De verdad lo hago, porque demuestras lo capaz y valiente que eres. Que todo lo que has hecho con esfuerzo y honestidad se refleje, pero… −.

−¿Pero? −.

−Pero me asusta que salgas lastimado –sonrió un poco−. Siempre lo estoy, pero comprendo lo que haces y lo respeto −.

−Vaya –parpadeó sorprendido−. No esperaba escuchar eso de ti –dijo. Ilyan rodo los ojos con cariño.

−Ya, ya –hizo un gesto con la mano, consiguiendo su risa−. Ahora: ¿qué ha dicho Rachel? –tomó de su refresco.

−No se lo he dicho –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. El otro se atraganto con su bebida.

−¿Qu-Qué? –preguntó cuando hubo recuperado la respiración. Él lo vio un poco confundido.

−Eres al primero que se lo he dicho. Bueno, fuera de la estación, claro. Con Emily uno no puede guardar secretos. Esa mujer es un desastre. Temo por Julio, pero estoy aliviado que este ahí Sam, porque ella es grandiosa y _sabe cocinar_, no como Emily… −siguió sin percatarse de la sonrisa del otro hombre. Y tampoco de las miradas que les enviaban.

Esa misma noche se lo dijo a Rachel, sintiéndose decepcionado de que no reaccionar de la forma que esperaba, pero aún un poco contento cuando al día siguiente se lo dijo a su familia. Ese fin de semana su madre organizó una pequeña reunión y él estaba feliz de tener cerca a todas las personas que quería.

Éste era el comienzo de algo nuevo y excitante.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	26. Memoria Veinticuatro

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **882

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, bastante entretenido porque lo tenía pensado desde hace un tiempo para acá. Y al fin salió. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veinticuatro**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de veintiocho años, vio con una sonrisa a su familia. A toda ella: sus hijos, Danny, Grace y a la odiosa de Rachel (aunque en realidad no la considerada familia), a sus tíos, a su Ryan y sus demás hermanos. Todos ellos en la playa de vacaciones.<p>

Lo cual era gracioso.

Audrey y su esposo Rick Stetler, ese hombre diez años mayor que ella que la chica estuvo persiguiendo durante largo tiempo (incluso escapándose para seguirlo a Miami) aun bajo las negativas de Stetler, quien no veía muy bien la relación por la gran diferencia de edad, se encontraban tumbados en la arena, su hijo Richard jugando con alegría con los granos de ésta.

Ryan e Ianto, quien había traído a su novia Lisa para que conociera a la familia, se encontraban hablando cómodamente bajo la sombra de una sombrilla mientras Lisa hablaba tranquilamente con su tía Antonieta, quien resulto bastante cómoda en compañía de la mujer de color. Lo cual fue una sorpresa, porque todos esperaban que reaccionara como con Danny, pero su introducción fue más amena. Rachel también se encontraba con ellas, un poco más tranquila y viendo a las aguas con una expresión seria.

Casey, con su despampanante cuerpo de dieciocho años, se encontraba tomando el sol, varios hombres rondando a su alrededor, quienes eran espantados con facilidad por su tío Ron para gran diversión de todos. Y es que era tan divertido verlo con su cara de pocos amigos y su postura amenazante que se completaba por su buen estado físico. Chris y Rebeca jugaban con sus hijos, las dos parejas de gemelos divirtiéndose en la orilla del mar.

Él se encontraba sentado en la arena un poco más lejos, su mejor amigo a su lado con su hija en sus piernas quien no dejaba de balbucear en dirección al moreno, probablemente contándole algo que a su rubio amigo le parecía lo más interesante del mundo. Lo cual era, o al menos para el rubio sí.

Sonrió por ello, cayendo de espaldas a la arena y colocándose los anteojos de sol para apreciar el cielo claro.

Éste tipo de actividades eran muy relajantes y necesarias, especialmente ahora que veía como su tiempo era prácticamente absorbido por el trabajo en el hospital. No había imaginado que sería tan cargado, pero estaba feliz con la elección profesional que había hecho. Sentía que para eso había nacido. Para ayudar y curar a las personas.

Frunció el seño un poco y volteó a ver a su derecha, en donde Dan-Dan sonreía con aquella sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan atractivo, más joven de lo que era, hacía su hija, la adorable Grace. Esa ternura la había heredado de su padre, él estaba convencido. Porque él podía recordar la sonrisa que esa niña llevaba en ese momento años atrás cuando él y Dan eran niños. Tomo el colgante en su mano izquierda y lo apretó con cierto recelo, llamando la atención de su amigo.

−¿Qué sucede? –sonrió un poco. Él volvió a fruncir el seño.

−Nada –respondió, regresando sus ojos al firmamento azul.

−Uh-uh, nada. Claro. No, en serio. ¿Qué te preocupa? –golpeó con cariño su hombro y él sonrió. Algunas cosas no cambiaban y era algo que lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

−No es nada, en realidad. Tonterías –se encogió de hombros levemente.

−Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir está bien. Pero sabes que siempre estarme ahí para escucharte, ¿vale? –dijo con una expresión solemne antes de sonreír−. Y también para golpearte cuando sea necesario, claro –él hizo puchero, consiguiendo la cándida sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

−Oh, caramba, hombre. Muchas gracias. ¡No se qué haría sin ti! –dijo con cierta burla. Grace en ese momento aplaudió, bastante risueña.

−Agradece que no tienes que averiguarlo, gran bobo –rió Dan-Dan. Él sonrió en respuesta.

Un minuto después una pelota de volleiball cayó sobre su cara y un grito lo alertó. Dan-Dan a su lado dio un jadeo sorprendido, la pequeña Grace viendo con grande ojos la situación.

−¡Ilyan! ¿Te encuentras bien? –él le mandó una mirada de regreso, consiguiendo un sonrojo en su mejor amigo−. Lo siento, pregunta estándar –murmuró.

−¡Lo siento! –gritó una muchacha joven, su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Él tosió un poco, sobando la zona afectada mientras sostenía con la otra la pelota y se sentaba en la arena.

−Sí, sí. Está bien –respondió, sonriendo suavemente a la joven que los miraba avergonzada. Unos metros atrás los que seguramente eran los compañeros de juego de la muchacha los veían expectantes, claramente preocupados por la situación.

−Oh, lo siento… no era nuestra intensión, usted sabe… −hizo un gesto la castaña. Él negó con la cabeza.

−Ya, ya. No ha sucedido gran cosa –lanzó la pelota a los brazos de la joven−. No hay problema, sigue con tu juego. Sólo tengan más cuidado, ¿vale? –dijo. La muchacha asintió, viéndolos con una sonrisa antes de ver sobre su hombro a sus compañeros.

−Gracias, señor –se mordió el labio inferior, un poco ruborizada−. Ah, por ciento… Hacen una linda familia –y luego salió corriendo hasta sus amigos, dejándolos a ellos bastante sorprendidos por las palabras de la joven.

Lo gracioso de la situación:

No era la primera vez que los confundían por una familia.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	27. Memoria Veinticinco

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **460

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Está memoria es bastante cortita porque, en verdad, no veía como extenderla. Pero igual fue escrita con cariño. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veinticinco**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de veintinueve años, vio con gran atención a su mejor amigo, que hace poco había dejado caer el cuchillo con el cual cortaba el tomate sobre el mostrador, parpadeando en su dirección, sentado tras el mostrador sobre un banco, con total sorpresa.<p>

−¿Tienes una _cita_? –dijo el rubio con una nota más alta en su voz.

Él rodo los ojos.

−¿Por qué haces que suene tan mal? Si, si tengo un cita −señaló−. Es con aquella chica que me encontré en el supermercado, ¿recuerdas? –dijo y vio como el otro asentía.

−Oh, sí. Ya di quien es –parpadeó un momento, antes de sonreírle con suavidad−. Me alegro que tengas esa cita, `lyan. Ya era hora… ya sabes… −desvió la mirada. Él sólo atino a asentir, sabiendo a que se refería su mejor amigo.

−Si –susurró algo distraído.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, el único sonido en la cocina era el repiqueteo del cuchillo contra la tabla de madera.

−¿Cuándo es la cita? –preguntó de repente el rubio.

−¿Eh? Bueno, el próximo domingo. Ese día no tengo turno y esperaba que cuidaras de los niños… −vaciló un poco.

−Claro. No es ningún problema. Rachel y yo teníamos planeado llevar ese día a Grace al zoológico de Hoboken. Estoy seguro que a los niños les gustara ir también –sonrió.

Él hizo una mueca.

−Gracias −.

−No tienes porque, gran bobo –dejo el plato frente a él y rio ante el puchero que hizo.

−Como que ya te gusto, ¿no? Eso de llamarme 'gran bobo'. ¿Qué es ese ejemplo para nuestros hijos? –negó con la cabeza, comiendo del sándwich que años después seguía siendo su favorito y que Dan-Dan siempre le preparaba cuando llegaba tarde del turno.

−Uh-uh –rió Danny−. ¡Pero sabes que lo digo con cariño, gran bobo! –él suspiró en respuesta, para luego sonreír con ternura en dirección de su mejor amigo.

−Lo sé –dijo un momento después, una expresión solemne en su rostro que dejó callado al rubio.

Vio como el rubio bordeaba el mostrador para estar a su altura y luego abrazarlo, sus cuerpos quedando juntos, Danny entre sus piernas al encontrarse él sentado, de una forma que había echado mucho de menos. Él envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del más bajo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y permitiéndose relajar en los brazos del otro, cerrando los ojos contenido.

−Ilyan… −susurró Danny.

−Lo sé, lo sé –dijo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar alguna estupidez.

−Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo, no importa que –suspiró el rubio.

Él sonrió.

−Tú también, Dan-Dan, tú también –dijo, quedándose de esa forma por largos minutos hasta que el hambre pidió ser atendida.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que Rachel había visto la escena, una expresión indescifrable en sus facciones.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	28. Memoria Veintiséis

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **986

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, esta memoria es un poco más angustiosa, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirla. Ha sido bueno algo de cambio. Ahora, a parte de éste capítulo, sólo quedan unos tres más y el extra. Por lo tanto serían 31 capítulos de esta serie. Waa~, ya casi termino. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veintiséis**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de treinta años, corrió rápidamente por los pasillos, su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en su caja torácica, el miedo inundando todo su ser.<p>

Hace unos minutos recibieron una alerta azul, lo que significaba que un policía había sido mal herido en labor, y la descripción del representante de la ley era la de su mejor amigo. Estaba aterrado.

Pronto llegó a la entrada y en ese mismo momento entraba la camilla con un cuerpo inerte en ella, los paramédicos no dejando en ningún momento sus atenciones. Gimió al ver el rostro de Danny en la camilla y al ver como la sangre se expandía por toda la camisa de vestir azul que llevaba el rubio. Dio un paso al frente, decidido a ayudar al ver como su compañero Albert Jackson se hacía cargo de la herida corriendo hasta la sala de urgencias, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo lo detuvo.

−Daisy –dijo al ver quien lo detenía.

−No, Ilyan. Deja que ellos se hagan cargo. No puedes ayudar en ese estado –susurró, alejándolo de la recepción.

−¡Pero…! –sacó su brazo del agarre de la mujer. Ella volvió a tomarlo, deteniéndolo con una sorprendente fuerza.

−No −soltó−. Recuerda que un médico no puede tratar a un pariente. En este momento estas muy alterado y eso sería perjudicial en la cirugía –él la vio por un momento antes de rendirse, dejándose caer en la silla a la cual fue guiado hace un momento, soltando un suspiro de frustración.

−Lo sé –dijo, encorvando su cuerpo hacía adelante y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Escuchó como Daisy suspiraba a su lado.

−Yo llamare a su esposa y a su familia –dijo.

−Sí, gracias –respondió distraído, viendo directamente hacia donde hace unos minutos su Dan-Dan fue llevado y luego volteo a ver a la puerta en donde entraba el compañero de Dan-Dan.

−¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó Daisy.

−No, está bien. Gracias. Iré a ver como se encuentra Frank –se puso de pie. Daisy asintió, alejándose por el otro pasillo.

Él tomo aire y se acerco hasta donde estaba Frank, la nueva pareja de Danny, que sostenía su costado derecho con su mano izquierda, una expresión preocupada en su rostro moreno. Él supuso que la expresión era para Dan-Dan, por lo que volvió a tomar aire hasta acercase.

−Detective Jordan –saludó. El joven detective volteo a verlo.

−Dr. Wolfe –respondió con un gesto. Él señalo hacía la otra habitación, donde estaban algunas camillas, para que lo siguiera.

Hizo que se recostara y corto la camisa, viendo que había una herida en el costado por el roce de una bala. Él suspiro y comenzó a tratarla, ambos en un silencio que los envolvió por un momento.

−Uhm –gimió Frank, haciendo una mueca.

−Oh, lo siento –dijo, inyectando la anestesia local en la zona para comenzar a coser la herida.

−No, está bien –susurró.

−¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó minutos después. El detective suspiró.

−En la redada… me expuse por accidente y Danny… él se coloco frente a mí y… −cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente. Él tomo aire, tranquilizándose.

−Sí. Eso es Danny –susurró, por lo que el detective moreno volteo a verlo con perturbación nublando sus ojos.

−Lo siento… yo debería… −.

−Está bien, Frank –sonrió suavemente−. Yo no te culpó. Ambos sabemos cómo es Danny… nunca dejaría que alguien que aprecia salga herido –él detective asintió, un poco de alivio inundando su ser.

−¿Ya le han avisado a Rachel? –preguntó Frank.

−Daisy lo hará –respondió, dejando los utensilios en la mesa al lado−. Esta listo. Te escribiré una receta para el medicamento y una orden médica para fuera de servicio en el campo por dos semanas. Con eso estarás bien –hizo un gesto a una enfermera. Frank se sentó poco a poco, viendo como se manejaba hasta que recibió la hoja.

−Gracias –dijo.

−Es mi trabajo –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

−"Dr. Wolfe, se le necesita en urgencias. Dr. Wolfe, se le necesita en urgencias".

Él suspiro.

−Bien, el deber llama. ¿Estarás bien a partir de aquí? –preguntó.

−Sí. Gracias –ambos asintieron, por lo que hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida antes de ir a urgencias en la otra sala.

Sería unas horas muy largas.

* * *

><p>Cuando entro a la habitación, Danny se encontraba con la vista hacia la pared a su derecha, una vía intravenosa en su mano derecha y un aparato cardíaco al pendiente en el lado izquierdo de la cama.<p>

Suspiró, llamando la atención del paciente en la cama, y sonrió como saludo, su pecho doliendo ante la vista del rostro pálido y triste de su mejor amigo.

−Rachel está molesta… −susurró el rubio, él acercándose hasta poder sentarse en la silla que descansaba al lado izquierdo de la mesa, tomando con cariño la mano de su Dan-Dan entre las suyas.

−Sí… lo he escuchado –"_en realidad, todo el hospital lo ha escuchado_"−. Ya se le pasara, no te preocupes –dijo suavemente. Danny soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

−¿Cómo esta Frank? −.

−Él estará bien. Sólo necesita descanso –vio como el otro sonrió.

−Me alegro –dijo, ejerciendo fuerza en el agarre de sus manos. Él sonrió y dio otro apretón.

−Me tenias muy preocupado –admitió luego de un silencio social. Dan-Dan lo vio triste.

−Lo siento… −.

−Está bien… −volvió a suspirar−, se los riesgos de tu trabajo… sólo… sólo ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ¿vale? No quiero tenerte por aquí de nuevo… no de esa forma… −dijo, parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas traicioneras.

−Está bien –rio un poco, haciendo una mueca ante el movimiento.

Él rió por ello.

−¡Hey! –exclamó indignado, haciendo que él riera un poco más fuerte.

El que Danny saliera herido era parte de su trabajo, lo sabía, pero él estaría ahí para curar las heridas de su mejor amigo. Tanto físicas como emocionales.

Ahora era el momento de sanar.

Y todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	29. Memoria Extra III

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **684

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** Verso Costellano

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, bien. Unas aclaraciones: En mi cabeza, luego de que Danny e Ilyan regresaran de su viaje con el Doctor, de alguna forma el Brigadier supo de ellos y los reclutó para entrenarlos. Ilyan fue entrenado por el Dr. Harry Sullivan para ser exo-biólogo mientras que Danny, con su capacidad de observación, fue entrenado por el mismísimo Brigadier, líder de UNIT, y presentado después como prospecto para llevar las riendas en el Instituto Torchwood, ya que el Brigadier no confiaba en la Sra. Yvonne Hartman y tenía la firme creencia que Danny seria un mejor líder. Capitán Harkness no está enterado de eso al principio. Más o menos lo sabe como en la segunda temporada de Torchwood. Pero eso es otra historia. Eso es todo, por ahora. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Extra IV**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Danny Williams, de treinta años, vio con gran tristeza a lo que alguna vez fue la gloriosa Torre de Torchwood Uno, ahora destruida por la ambición de un ser humano y varias vidas tomadas en el proceso.<p>

Suspiró, volteando a su derecha y captando como la mirada de su mejor amigo se encontraba perdida en algún punto en donde los médicos de UNIT atendían a los sobrevivientes. Concretamente en donde un cabizbajo Ryan, un callado Ianto y una mal herida Makoto yacían sentados en camillas, siendo atendidos con gran rapidez.

Frunció el seño, parpadeando las lágrimas que se avecinaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, sintiéndose impotente al no poder proteger a esos tres niños. No podía creer que esos niños tuvieron que pasar por todo ello. Le partía el corazón el sólo imaginar por lo que tuvieron que pasar y el silencio absoluto de Ianto no le ayudaba, no le auguraba nada bueno.

No habían encontrado el cuerpo de Lisa Hallet y eso lo volvía paranoico.

Tomó aire y luego lo soltó lentamente, poniendo cara seria ante la situación y llamando la atención de Ilyan a su lado, ambos empezando a caminar en dirección del General Mace.

−General –saludó con una inclinación.

−Señores –respondió el hombre mayor.

−¿Cómo está la situación? –fue el turno del General en suspirar.

−Solamente 31 personas han sobrevivido… contando a sus hermanos y a la Srta. Furukawa –asintió.

−Bien… Yo hablare con la Reina y el Primer Ministro –dijo, desviando un momento la vista antes de posarla nuevamente en la del General−. También… Quiero pedirle que quite de la lista a mi hermano, Ryan y Makoto y que el resto se les de Retcon –dijo con cierto tono de autoridad.

−Danny… −escuchó a Ilyan jadear su nombre.

−Entendido –dijo un momento después el General, cierta curiosidad en los bordes de sus ojos.

−Bien –asintió, decidido a dar media vuelta y regresar al helicóptero, pero fue detenido por una pregunta.

−¿Qué hay del Capitán Harkness? Digo, ahora que la Sra. Hartman ha muerto, usted y el Sr. Wolfe son los lideres oficiales del Instituto Torchwood –volteó a verlo.

−Lo sé… Pero por el momento no necesito que el Capitán Harkness lo sepa –dijo, viendo a su mejor amigo−. En cuento llegue quiero que le den la información pertinente y que se hagan cargo de la tecnología que puedan recolectar. También hágale saber que debe comunicarse con Archí en Torchwood Dos –dijo y con eso se fue en la dirección que tenía planeado.

−Danny –suspiró Ilyan, tomándolo del brazo para retenerlo en su lugar. Él se detuvo, viendo por primera vez desde que todo comenzó a los ojos verdes que lograron tranquilizarlo.

Él suspiro, cerrando los ojos nuevamente y contando hasta diez para evitar cualquier escena.

En ocasiones como esta no entendía porque el mismísimo Brigadier lo había tomado bajo su ala y enseñado todo sobre lo que necesitaba para ser un buen líder para Torchwood, porque lo había elegido a él para esa responsabilidad frente a la Reina.

Abrió los ojos y los poso en los tranquilos de su mejor amigo, dándole una trémula sonrisa.

−Sé que… −carraspeó−, se que te gustaría que Ryan lo olvidara, pero ambos sabemos lo testarudo que es y que nunca nos lo perdonaría. Lo mismo sucede con Ianto y Makoto, pero no necesito que nadie se entere de ellos… −fue interrumpido.

−Entiendo eso –soltó una risa amarga y luego bajo la mirada, la tristeza nublando todo su rostro. Él se volteó completamente y apretó los brazos de su mejor amigo en su manos, intentándole brindar algún tipo de seguridad.

−Vamos, vamos −susurró−. Hay que ir con esos tres y asegurarnos que lleguen a un lugar seguro y en donde ellos puedan pensar cuál será su siguiente carta. Nosotros tenemos una larga y tediosa reunión con los altos mandos, Jefe del cuerpo médico de Torchwood –sonrió un poco, sonrisa que le devolvió el azabache.

−Lo que usted diga, Líder del Instituto Torchwood –respondió.

Era momento en que ellos intentarían arreglar los errores de la estupidez humana.

Pero primero su familia.

Y luego el resto.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	30. Memoria Veintisiete

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,352

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, aquí el siguiente capítulo~. Ha sido muy divertido escribirlo y realmente espero que les guste. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veintisiete**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de treinta y un años, sonrió hacia la nueva pareja que hace unas horas se había unido por matrimonio civil ahí, en California, a donde él y su familia viajaron para estar presente para esa ceremonia.<p>

Stuart Mitchell y su ahora esposo Liam sonreían contentos hacia ellos, sus manos unidas en un ferro agarre que lo enternecía. Estaba contento que Stuart hubiera encontrado el amor y que los padres de este al final lo hubieran aceptado tal como es, sin ninguna restricción de ahora en adelante.

Negó con la cabeza cuando Emily saco a bailar a Sam con pucheros, quien sonreía avergonzada por su pareja mientras Julio mecía sus piernas sentado en la mesa con ellos con una expresión que sólo un niño de once años puede hacer viendo en la dirección de sus dos mamás. Eso lo hizo sonreír divertido.

−¡Vamos Julio! –saltó Naomi de su asiento, tomando el brazo del más joven y arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile−. ¡Vamos a bailar! −.

−¡No~! –exclamó indignado el niño. Deian frunció el seño desde su lugar, bajando de la silla y extendiendo una mano a Grace, quien la aceptó y ambos siguieron a sus hermanos a la pista de baile.

Él rio.

−Ya vuelvo, voy al baño –dijo Rachel y él asintió en su dirección, comiendo del pastel. Buscó con la vista a Ilyan, quien había sido arrastrado por este joven adorable pariente de Liam a bailar, y vio con diversión como su amigo hacía gala de sus dotes de bailarín. Los cuales eran nulos, cabe señalar.

−Hola –dijo una voz a su derecha, llamando su atención, y viendo como Stuart se sentaba en el lugar que hace poco Rachel ocupo.

−Hola, Stuart –sonrió un poco, tragando el pedazo de pastel que tenía en la boca−. Por cierto. Delicioso pastel –Stuart rió.

−Mi madre y la madre de Liam lo han escogido –negó con la cabeza, recordando esos momentos que sabía en unos años le harían reír. Él sonrió en su dirección.

−Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado –señaló en dirección a donde el moreno, Liam, hablaba animosamente con otros invitados y vio como una tierna sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de su amigo.

−Yo también –suspiró contenido.

−¿Y qué van hacer ahora? –preguntó, comiéndose el pastel que Grace había dejado ante la mirada divertida de Stuart.

−Iremos a España para la luna de miel –se encogió de hombros, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa para mayor comodidad−, y luego regresaremos a Newark –parpadeó ante ello.

−Oh. Pensé que te quedarías aquí, en California –volvió a parpadear. Según sabia, Liam era de California y con un trabajo estable en una empresa de exportación.

−Lo iba hacer –se encogió de hombros−, pero Liam quiere vivir en Newark y que yo cumpla mis metas allá –sonrió hacia él−. Para las próximas elecciones me lanzare para alcalde −.

−Oh, bueno. Ya tienes mi voto, amigo –palmeó su espalda, una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

−Sí, gracias. Y también Liam ha conseguido un traslado allá, por lo que no perderá su trabajo –agregó.

−Lo tienen todo planeado, ¿eh? –rió, volviendo a introducir el tenedor en su boca.

−Bueno, eso hacen las parejas –sonrió.

−Uh-uh, ¿qué es esto? Hace unas horas nos casamos y ya me estas engañando, Stuart –ambos voltearon a ver sobre sus hombros, encontrándose con un sonriente Liam que no tenía ningún tipo de malicia en su tono.

−Oh, cariño, ¡cómo crees! –rió Stuart, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a besar la mejilla de su esposo. Él sonrió ante las miradas enamoradas de los dos hombres.

−Bueno, bueno. Pero si es así, mejor un trió –movió las cejas Liam, causando un sonrojo en él y haciendo reír a Stuart.

−No, cariño. Ilyan nos mataría si hiciéramos algo así. Él nos torturaría y haría que pareciera un accidente –señaló hacia el azabache, que se miraba perdido por el baile.

−Oh, por favor, él no haría algo así –rodó los ojos. Como única respuesta, Stuart alzó su ceja con gracia. Él resoplo y regreso a su pastel.

Tal vez si lo haría, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

−¡Stuart! –llamó una voz femenina. Stuart suspiró.

−Ya vuelvo –dijo, alejándose hacia donde su madre estaba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y él hizo un gesto al castaño para que tomara asiento a su lado.

−Stuart me contó lo de su relación –dijo Liam un momento después. Él sonrió en su dirección.

−Sí. Fue bueno mientras duro –se encogió de hombros−, pero ambos entendimos que lo nuestro no era más que amistad −.

−Eso fue lo que me dijo él –sonrió el castaño−. ¿Sabes? Al principio me sentí celoso de ti –admitió, causando sorpresa en él−, porque siempre hablaba de ti y como sacrificaste tantas cosas por tu mejor amigo y lo que haces por las otras personas. Stuart te admira y eso me ponía celoso… −.

−¿Y ahora? –pidió suavemente.

−Ahora entiendo porque Stuart no dejaba de hablar de ti –dejó caer la mano en su hombro−. Eres un buen hombre, Daniel, nunca olvides eso… Y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, ya sabes –dijo con timidez.

−Eso me encantaría –ambos estrecharon la mano. Él volteó a ver hacia donde Ilyan se encontraba y pudo captar su mirada que le pedía ayuda. Suspiró−. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a salvar al gran bobo que tengo por mejor amigo –dijo, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por el castaño.

−Está bien. Yo tengo que regresar con Stuart. Parece que su madre va darle la lata en cualquier momento –negó con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron en diferentes direcciones.

−Danny –sonrió en su dirección Ilyan.

−Hola –sonrió a los dos bailarines. El joven volteó a verlo con una sonrisa−. ¿Te molestaría que te lo robara por un momento? –el joven negó con la cabeza.

−No es ningún problema. Tengo que ir a sacar a bailar a mi prima –se encogió de hombros el joven, estrechando la mano con los dos de ellos−. Fue un gusto conocerlos –hizo un gesto con la mano, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a donde había unas sillas y en ella una mujer sentada viendo a la pista de baile con anhelo. La mencionada prima del joven, quien brincó alegre al ser sacada a bailar.

−Es adorable –dijo Ilyan, extendiendo la mano en su dirección. Arqueó una ceja−. ¿Me complacerías con esta pieza, señor Williams? –él rodo los ojos y aceptó la mano, empezando a moverse sobre sus pies cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

−No eres tan mal bailarín, después de todo –dijo, alzando un poco la barbilla para poder verlo. Ilyan rodó los ojos.

−Bueno, debo admitir que soy pésimo cuando es más… movido. Pero lo lento lo puedo manejar bien –admitió con una sonrisa−. Especialmente si es contigo −él rió y un momento después eran abordados por los cuatro niños.

−¡Danno~! –extendió sus manitas Grace y él, con una sonrisa, las tomó.

Naomi se acercó a su padre, tomándolo de la mano y tomando con la otra la de Deian, que a su vez tomó la mano de Julio y quien tomó la mano que Grace le extendía. Él e Ilyan se vieron por un momento antes de sonreír y tomarse las manos libres, bailando torpemente con la canción lenta que se escuchaba y riendo por ello.

La escena era tan adorable, que la mayoría los observaba con una sonrisa, Emily y Sam tomando fotografías a escondidas.

Liam se inclino contra el costado de su esposo, un poco alejados de la escena, y con una sonrisa susurró al oído del otro:

−Son adorables –dijo suavemente. Stuart sonrió, tomando de su copa.

−Lo son –concedió.

−Me has dicho que no están juntos, ¿verdad? −.

−No, lamentablemente no. Se hacen bien uno al otro –suspiró Stuart.

−Es una lástima –suspiró él también.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que Rachel escuchó su conversación y la expresión que había puesto era una mescla de ira, despreció, celos y tristeza.

Lo que Rachel no sabía es que Connor y Antonieta Williams vieron esa expresión y no estaban muy contentos tampoco.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	31. Memoria Veintiocho

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,214

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, no estoy satisfecha con esta memoria, pero no me podía inspirar de otra forma. No sé, quería algo más dramático y lleno de lágrimas y sangre… pero no salió así. Pero bueno, algo es mejor que nada. Creo. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veintiocho**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de treinta y un años, vio con conmoción a la que era su esposa en la cama con otro hombre. En la cama que habían estado compartiendo por unos años. Dio un paso atrás, la conmoción, tristeza y posterior ira haciendo estragos su mente. Bajo la vista y dio media vuelta sobre sus pies para caminar directamente hacia la habitación de su hija y encontrarla vacía.<p>

Cierto, pensó con cierto alivió, Grace se encontraba en casa de Ilyan haciendo una pijamada con Naomi. Se quedó quieto frente a la puerta de su hija, conteniendo sus sollozos y pensando frenéticamente que había hecho mal o si esto era una pesadilla o algo por el estilo. No lo quería creer, pero el _sonido_ de su corazón rompiéndose era una indicación que era real. Porque esta era la segunda vez que _escuchaba_ ese sonido y lo hacía débil de las rodillas.

Escuchó como la puerta era cerrada con cierta suavidad y como los murmullos cesaban. Cerró los ojos, tomando aire varias veces, y decidió que era el mejor momento para enfrentar todo y se preguntaba por qué no había golpeado al bastardo en ese momento o por qué aún se encontraba ahí.

Rachel lo esperaba en la sala, con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión fría y cortante.

¿Qué demonios?

−Rachel… −fue interrumpido.

−No –cortó tajante−. No digas nada… simplemente no lo hagas –desvió la vista y luego la posó en él. Lo que vio no le gusto.

Lo enfureció.

−¡¿Qué? –gritó, dando un paso al frente−. ¿Cómo puedes… verme de esa forma? –preguntó intentado calmarse.

Rachel lo vio con cierta incredulidad.

−¿Cómo qué? –preguntó como escupiendo las palabras.

−¡¿Cómo si yo tuviera la culpa de esto? –volvió a gritar, haciendo un gesto con las manos entre el espacio vacío que existía entre ellos.

−¡Porque lo es! –gritó Rachel, alzando la barbilla de una forma que esperaba intimidarlo.

No funcionó.

−¿Mi culpa? ¡Eres tú la que estabas en la cama con otra persona! –su voz tambaleó en lo último dicho.

−¡Lo es! –dio un paso adelante−, ¡porque nunca estas en casa y tu estúpido trabajo es más importante y nunca lo somos Grace y yo! –fue el turno de verla con incredulidad.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? –contuvo la respiración−. No… no metas a Grace en esto, Rachel… no lo hagas… Sabes que ustedes y los niños son mi prioridad… −bajó la vista y se armó de valor para poder devolverle la mirada a Rachel−. Y mi trabajo… sabes bien que lo hago para que las calles por donde tú caminas sean más seguras… para que sean más seguras para Grace… −murmuró. Rachel hizo un sonido de burla.

−Por supuesto –dijo con sarcasmo Rachel.

−¡Es así! –gritó, dando media vuelta y pasando sus manos por su rostro, borrando las lágrimas que querían salir.

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Vio sobre su hombro a Rachel, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión en blanco y se preguntaba cómo diablos podía tener tanto autocontrol en ese momento.

−¿Qué… −carraspeó, dando de nuevo media vuelta para hacer frente a Rachel, ya que quería estar de frente para cuando la mujer le respondiera lo que le estaba rompiendo el corazón−, por qué, Rachel? ¿Realmente por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué era lo que no te satisfacía? ¿Qué es lo que querías de mi, Rachel? Pudimos hablar de ello… y… −negó con la cabeza.

Esto no tenía sentido.

Por otro lado, Rachel suspiró y por primera vez su rostro se suavizó, tomando asiento en el sillón a su lado y viendo al suelo.

−Yo… −murmuró Rachel. Él no perdió de vista cada gesto o movimiento que hacia−, yo no quiero tener que esperar despierta a que regreses a casa, sabiendo si vas a regresar a casa o si me llamaran en algún momento diciéndome que has sido herido en alguna escena o si moriste… no quiero el peligro que eso conlleva… no quiero a Grace en peligro por ello… −admitió.

Él respiró hondo, no sabiendo que decir.

−Rachel… −ella negó con la cabeza, viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos.

−No, Daniel… −dijo−, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo… pero no puedo soportarlo más… y aparte… −calló, desviando la vista.

−¿Qué? –susurró él.

−Yo no soy tu prioridad −ella cerró los ojos, impidiendo que buscara sus ojos−. Yo nunca he sido tu prioridad en estos años. Lo han sido _otra _familia y Grace… yo estoy al final de tus prioridades –frunció el seño.

−Eso no es... eso no es verdad, Rachel –dio un paso adelante−. Tú eres una de mis mayores prioridades… Eres la mujer que amo… −Rachel volteó a verlo.

−No. Yo no soy a la que amas –se puso de pie−, es a Ilyan a quien amas y yo quedo en segundo plano –casi gritó Rachel, lágrimas llenando sus ojos−. ¡Siempre ha sido él! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Todas las personas en este maldito lugar creen que soy una intrusa, que soy la que evita que estén juntos como siempre debió ser… −.

−No, Rachel, estas confundiendo las cosas –interrumpió, no queriendo escuchar el resto de esa oración−. Es cierto que amo a Ilyan, pero la forma en que la que te amo a ti y la que lo amo a él son completamente diferentes. ¡Son dos formas diferentes! Él es mi mejor amigo y tú eres la persona con la que decidí estar el resto de mi vida, con la que envejecería y siempre amaría… −hipó. No sabía que decir.

Rachel volvió a negar con la cabeza, no queriendo escucharlo, dando vuelta sobre sus pies y caminando hasta su habitación por el pasillo, dejándolo en el salón solo.

Él tomó aire y permitió que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas y que el dolor lo consumiera por primera vez con toda su fuerza. Tomó las llaves y con un portazo salió de la casa, decidido a irse a embriagar en algún lugar de mala muerte.

Sólo quería olvidar.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la mañana cuando toco con vacilación la puerta de los Wolfe, un poco mareado y preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí.<p>

Oh, cierto, el taxi, pensó cuando lo vio sobre su hombro.

Un minuto después la luz del porche se encendió y un Ilyan Wolfe con un pantalón de dormir y una camisa lo recibía, una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa en su rostro.

−¿Danny? –preguntó. Él frunció el seño, tambaleándose en sus pies.

−El taxi… −vio como el otro asentía y al mismo tiempo hacia que se introdujera en la casa, dejándolo en el salón y tomando de su billetera en la mesa unos dólares para salir con ellos a la calle.

Un minuto después el azabache se encontraba a su lado y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él torpemente abrazó al más alto y escondió su rostro en el hombro, volviendo a llorar como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Ilyan sólo lo abrazó, permitiéndoselo, y consolándolo hasta que estuviera listo para hablar.

Ahora sólo necesitaba seguridad que sentía la había perdido en el mismo segundo que encontró a la mujer que amaba en la cama con otro.

Y pensar que había planeado algo especial para esa noche con la mujer que ama.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	32. Memoria Veintinueve

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,460

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, sólo queda una memoria más y la memoria epilogo. Como pasa el tiempo de rápido. En fin, en parte estoy feliz porque pude completarlo y triste porque se me termina. Pero hay más proyectos y eso me tranquiliza. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Veintinueve**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de treinta y dos años, suspiró suavemente, viendo desde su posición, e lado y apoyándose en su brazo derecho, a su mejor amigo que dormía a su lado y su suave respiración chocaba contra su piel.<p>

Con la otra mano acarició con ternura el hombro desnudo al descubierto, maravillado por la sensación en su mano. Dan-Dan se removió un poco, pero no se despertó y con un pequeño suspiro siguió en su mundo, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

Esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Habían pasado ya nueve meses desde que Danny descubriera a Rachel engañarlo y que el caos se desatara. El divorcio fue inminente y aun bajo sus protestas Danny no uso la infidelidad de Rachel contra ella para mantener la custodia de Grace.

"_Sigue siendo la madre de mi hija y no quiero que Grace vea en un futuro de esa forma a su propia madre"._

Esas fueron sus palabras, recordó.

Luego del divorcio, Danny se fue a vivir a un motel, negándose a irse a vivir con él o a la casa de sus padres, y siendo Matty en ese momento el único capaz de entrar en la caparazón que se volvió el rubio. En parte lo ofendía, pero entendía que todo también era una parte su culpa. Mínima, pero también se hubo involucrado.

Los niños se encontraban en una excursión con su clase ese sábado y para su sorpresa Danny se había presentado en la casa, bastante nervioso de una forma que no veía desde que eran niños, y preguntado si podía pasar. Él había fruncido el seño y hacerse un lado para que el rubio entrara a la casa, por primera vez viendo como los hombros de Danny se curvaban hacia abajo como si llevara todo el peso del mundo en ellos y eso lo entristeció, porque sabía que ese era una de las secuelas del divorcio y temía que poco a poco perdiera a su mejor amigo.

−Danny… −había dicho.

−No –alzó una mano el rubio cuando ya se encontraron en el salón−. No, Ilyan, es mi culpa. Nada de esto fue tu culpa y fue tonto de mi parte querer que lo fuera… −bajo la vista y él dio un paso más cerca, queriendo abrazarlo porque en ese momento se veía tan pequeño−. Rachel tenía razón en que mi trabajo es peligroso y que le dedique mucho tiempo, pero… pero lo hacía para que estuviera más segura… para que todos ustedes lo estuvieran… y que no le preste la suficiente atención y por eso se refugió a Stan y… −fue él que lo interrumpió.

−No, Dan –dijo tajante−. Ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y cuáles eran los peligros. Fue ella la que buscó a Stan y no se refugió en él. Tú siempre estuviste ahí para ella, cuidándola y cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, así que no me vengas con que no le prestabas la suficiente atención. Hacía eso y más de lo que ella claramente no se merecía. No es tu culpa, Danny. La única culpable es ella –terminó con un suave gesto, su ira contra la mujer británica inundando todo su ser, pero calmándose porque Danny lo merecía.

Éste lo observaba desde su lugar con los ojos desorbitados, para luego desviarlos y con cierta vacilación tomar asiento en el sillón negro del salón. Él suspiró y se acercó, sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo contra su costado, y permitiendo que éste recargara todo su peso en él.

−Lo siento por haberte gritado aquella vez… −susurró el detective. Él besó el cabello y sonrió contra éste.

−Está bien. Sé que no lo decías con el corazón, sólo era la ira y la tristeza la que hablaba por ti –susurró también.

−Naomi y Deian deben estar tan enojados conmigo… −suspiró Danny.

−Al principió sí, pero ellos entienden. Son dos niños muy inteligentes, ¿sabes? –apoyó la cabeza contra la otra cabeza. Danny rió suavemente.

−Eso lo han sacado de su madre –dijo con cariño Danny.

−¡Hey! –murmuró y con suavidad dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su mejor amigo−. Soy muy inteligente, muchas gracias −.

−Lo sé… por eso eres mi mejor amigo –ambos rieron y se quedaron de esa forma, en un silencio agradable y que ninguno quiso romper hasta que fue hora del almuerzo y comieron viendo la televisión una pizza que ordenaron.

Luego… luego fue una falta de definición. Sólo podía recordar haber estado viendo una vieja película en la televisión y luego sus bocas peleando por el dominio y ellos moviéndose torpemente hasta su habitación, dejando la televisión encendida y el resto de pizza en el salón, y cayendo en la cama en un enredo de brazos y piernas y caricias y demandas y mucho calor.

Ahora veía el reloj sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y veía como marcaban las 5:07pm en el, una hora para que los adolecentes regresaran a casa. Habían dormido durante dos horas y no se había sentido tan completo en tanto tiempo.

Pero él no era idiota. Sabía que esto era para dar comodidad a Danny, para que Danny se sintiera querido y protegido y que una relación entre ellos no se podía. No como lo había sido cuando fueron adolecentes y creyeron tener el mundo en sus manos y eran tan ingenuos. Esos tiempos ya habían terminado y él haría cualquier cosa por Danny. Cualquier cosa y si eso significaba darle comodidad de esa forma, lo haría y no se arrepentiría de nada luego. Porque él y Danny se amaban pero a la vez ya no de la misma forma que alguien más podía decir que era el verdadero amor. Era un amor maduro y profundo que había pasado por muchas situaciones y lo había superado, pero no eran las almas gemelas que los cuentos de hadas recalcaban con tanta pasión y alegoría. No eran el otro extremo de su hilo rojo.

Él pudo haber encontrado eso en Emina, pero ella había muerto, y Danny era obvio que tenía que seguir buscando a esa persona.

Así que estaba bien.

Porque era lo indicado y quizá en otra vida o universo ellos terminarían juntos y en parte lo tranquilizaba.

Aunque en cierta forma él no pudiera darle mucho sentido a eso.

−Deja de hacer eso− escuchó la voz adormilada de su mejor amigo a su lado. Sonrió.

−¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, acariciando la mejilla con el vello facial que empezaba a mostrar en la zona.

−Pensar tanto –se removió el rubio, dando un bostezo y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Él vio como la espalda de Danny se arqueaba y hacia que la manta que los cubría cayera hasta el estómago del más bajo.

−Bueno, a mi me gusta pensar y no veo que eso sea un delito, detective –dijo con sorna, inclinándose hasta donde Dan-Dan parpadeaba en su dirección y besando los labios con suavidad antes de bajar y besar una marca en el hombro derecho de éste.

Bueno, que esto fuera por Danny no significaba que tampoco podía no disfrutar de ello todo lo que podía.

El rubio soltó un suspiró y sintió como con suavidad guiaba su rostro para que pudieran verse directamente. Se entristeció cuando vio la culpa nublando los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

−Ilyan… −dijo el rubio.

−Está bien, Dan-Dan –susurró, apoyando su frente contra la otra y permitiendo dejar caer parte de su peso en el otro cuerpo−. Yo entiendo. No hay nada que explicar, ¿vale? Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti… Eres mi mejor amigo –dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Danny cerró los ojos y asintió, aun sus frentes unidas, antes de besarlo en la mejilla en un pequeño movimiento.

−Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti también, Ilyan –murmuró y abrió los ojos, la culpa fuera y el alivio mostrándose en ellos−. Gracias –él lo besó un poco más antes de levantarse.

−Hay que levantarse, los niños vendrán en 40 minutos –resopló, el agradable dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.

−¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de llamarlos niños. Ya son unos adolecentes y en poco tiempo les molestara que los compares con niños de seis años –dijo entre risas, sentándose a su lado.

Él resopló.

−Para mí siempre serán unos niños –bufó y el rubio se rió suavemente.

−Lo sé –sonrió Danny con nostalgia−. ¿Crees que una cena de disculpa será suficiente? –pidió un momento después. Lo consideró.

−Tal vez si haces su favorito y les pides muchas veces perdón y les prometes cumplir sus caprichos… tal vez lo hagan –dijo con un tono de sabelotodo, consiguiendo un golpe en su brazo y una fuerte risa.

Las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo, pero sería un paso a la vez.

Un paso a la vez.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	33. Memoria Treinta

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,113

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, aclarar ciertas cosas: En mi verso Costellano los sucesos de la tercera temporada de Torchwood ocurrieron de otra forma, por lo que todos ahí se encuentran vivos (Ianto, Tosh, Owen) y sigue siendo Torchwood. Ésta memoria no es de ese verso, por lo que Ianto murió (para gran tristeza mía). Sólo para aclarar.

Ahora: ¡ya ha llegado el final! Quería agradecer a todas las personas que lo leyeron y especialmente a Yvarlcris, destielwinchi y lea1santome que siempre estuvieron ahí para animarme con sus adorables comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ésta es la última memoria y sólo queda la memoria epilogo. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Treinta**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de treinta y tres años, veía con tristeza como su mejor amigo se aferraba a Deian y Naomi con desesperación, como si fueran sus salvavidas en ese preciso momento.<p>

Las cosas desde el divorcio de Danny no habían ido muy bien, especialmente luego de que Rachel se casara con Stan Edwards y que los problemas con la custodia de Grace fueran un tema da cada día. Danny estaba destrozado y gracias a eso había cambiado de forma notoria en su comportamiento, siendo más cortante y sarcástico que antes, una actitud más voluble a la que podía recordar y las ojeras que persistían bajo los ojos del rubio.

No estaba mal, pensaba. De esa forma seria más difícil que alguien pudiera lastimar de nueva cuenta al detective, pero no podía entristecerse por lo mismo.

Y Danny tampoco era el único afectado. También lo eran sus hijos.

Por mucho tiempo ambos niños vieron a Rachel como la figura materna que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer y muchas de las cosas que se necesitaba explicar a la niña fueron dadas por Rachel, por lo que Naomi tenía un gran cariño a la mujer británica. Ahora el corazón de sus hijos, especialmente Naomi, se encontraba roto por lo que había sucedido en el último año y algunos meses.

Temía que con esto su hija se cerrara y no le permitiera el paso a nadie más que no fuera la familia cercana.

En la familia también era un lio. Ianto había muerto en agosto y desde entonces todo era caos. Su hermano había tenido problemas en su trabajo gracias a lo mismo y si no fuera por Rick y Audrey, quienes vivían también en Miami gracias al trabajo de Rick, es probable que su hermanito hubiera cometido una locura. Ianto y Ryan estaban muy unidos, tanto como lo eran él y Danny, y era eso lo que había causado una gran depresión en su hermano.

Sus tíos también estaban dolidos. Todos estaban dolidos. Y Danny no pudo evitar derrumbarse luego del funeral en donde también estuvieron el Capitán Harkness, amante de Ianto, y la Policía Cooper junto con su marido Rhys Williams. También estuvieron Rhiannon y su familia en el lugar y era triste que la forma en que se reunieron fuera por tal razón.

Y ahora… ahora Danny se mudaría hasta una isla en el pacifico para seguir a Grace, ya que Rachel y su nuevo marido rico se mudaban a Hawaii para que Edwards abriera un hotel alá. Y Danny los iba a seguir, porque era Grace y eso justificaba todo.

Naomi no lo había tomado bien y se había encerrado en su habitación durante todo el día luego de que se les diera la noticia. Deian lo había tomado con más calma y sólo se había sentado en todo momento en el salón, viendo a la televisión sin realmente verla.

Danny había llorado. Los dos habían llorado, pero él entendía. Él haría lo mismo por sus hijos.

Ahora él se encontraba en el umbral que daba de la cocina al salón, viendo a tres de las cuatro personas más importantes en su vida abrazándose y llorando en silencio, queriendo aprovechar los últimos momentos de su cercanía. Deian apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Danny mientras que Naomi descansaba la cabeza en el pecho del rubio, ambos niños siendo rodeados por los brazos fuertes del detective.

Se apartó y los dejó a solas.

Ellos necesitaban ese tiempo sin ninguna interrupción.

* * *

><p>Daniel Williams, de treinta y tres años, suspiró y vio con melancolía a todas las personas que lo rodeaban en ese momento.<p>

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Newark, a finales de noviembre, despidiéndose de él con entusiasmo y deseándole suerte en su nuevo trabajo.

Julio lo abrazó y prometía comportarse con una sonrisa un poco tensa, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para no llorar como lo hacía Samantha tras ellos siendo abrazada por Emily que no podía ocultar su tristeza. Stuart y Liam también se encontraban ahí, haciendo un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda, ambos siempre ofreciéndole cualquier ayuda y deseando lo mejor y saludos a la pequeña Grace.

Rebeca y Chris se encontraban de pie al lado de Ilyan, claramente molestos pero sabiendo que no se podía hacer nada. Casey era la más resentida de todos ellos, pero aun así se encontraba al lado de sus padres para despedir a su hermano mayor. Por una vez su padre se comportaba y no hacia el intento de encerrarlo en una torre (como cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad), animando a todos y abrazando protectoramente a su madre que lloraba en su hombro.

Kevin y su familia, Robert y Diana, se encontraban también ahí, Donna no pudiendo asistir al encontrarse internada en el hospital pero aun así deseándole lo mejor en el viaje.

En fin, todos se encontraban ahí para despedirse y ver por última vez en un largo tiempo a una de las personas que querían. Y eso calentaba su corazón. Porque él siempre tendría a donde regresar.

−"Pasajeros al vuelo a destino Honolulu, por favor presentarse en la puerta correspondiente. Pasajeros al vuelo a destino Honolulu, por favor presentarse a la puerta correspondiente".

−Bueno… −suspiró, dándole a todos una sonrisa trémula−, es hora de irme. Lo llamare cuando aterrice, ¿vale? –dijo a sus padres, abrazándolos un poco más.

Hizo un gesto al resto antes de dar media vuelta y empezar el camino hasta equipaje.

−¡Tad! –gritó alguien tras él reconociendo la voz y deteniéndose para permitir que la niña lo alcanzara.

−Nena… −susurró Danny. Ella simplemente le extendió una pequeña caja envuelta en papel decorativo y con vacilación la tomo en sus manos. Momentos después Deian e Ilyan se encontraban a su lado, formando un pequeño círculo.

−Es de parte mía y Nao –susurró Deian con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Danny sonrió con mucho cariño y abrió con suavidad el obsequio hasta revelar una corbata negra con rayas grises en ella.

Él sonrió con los ojos nublados y en un movimiento abrazo a los dos niños.

−Yo siempre voy a estar ahí, ¿vale? Cuando ustedes se estén preparando para ir a la escuela yo llamare. Todos los días, lo prometo –dijo, depositando un beso en cada cabeza con adoración.

Ambos niños le sonrieron y asintieron.

Ilyan y él se vieron en a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreír. No había más palabras que decirse, ya todas habían sido pronunciadas en su momento.

Y con esa última sonrisa, tomo el vuelo a Honolulu que cambiaría su vida de formas que él nunca se había imaginado.

Ni en un millón de años.

* * *

><p>-Fin-<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	34. Memoria Epilogo

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **470

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, lo prometido aquí. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron durante el transcurso de ésta historia y especialmente a los que comentaron. ¡Muchos chocolates para ustedes! Ahora, ésta memoria en especial es dedicada a destielwinchi. No salió tal como la querías, pero más o menos. Espero que te guste. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Epilogo**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ilyan Wolfe, de treinta y cuatro años, parpadeo hacía el teléfono, un poco sorprendido antes de regresarlo a su oreja y seguir escuchando la perorata de su mejor amigo, quien se quejaba de su nueva pareja con gran pasión.<p>

Algo que lo dejaba mitad perturbado y mitad curioso.

−_¡Puedes creerlo!_ –gritó Dan-Dan al otro lado.

−Bueno… −estaba claramente sin palabras−, no sé qué decirte, Dan-Dan −de verdad, no sabía que decirle.

Del otro lado de la línea Danny bufó.

−_¡Es que es un idiota, en serio! Sólo a él se le ocurre ir de escalada y encontrar un cadáver. ¡Un cadáver! Oh, por los cielos, ¿cómo es esto mi vida?_ –dijo con un gemido en la última palabra.

Él no pudo evitar reírse. Sus hijos lo vieron con extrañeza desde la mesa en la cocina antes de regresar a sus deberes de la escuela y él decidió encogerse de hombros. Adolescentes, pensó con cariño.

−_¡Ilyan! _–chilló la voz de Danny, lo que causo que su risa se intensificara.

−Vale, vale, lo siento. Es que ha sido divertido –negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco−. ¿Sabes? No te había escuchado quejarte con tanta pasión de alguien desde hace tiempo –dijo al aire.

Y luego medito sus palabras.

El silencio se hizo en ambas partes de la línea telefónico.

¡Maldita sea!

−Daniel –empezó.

−_¡Cállate!_ –y colgó el rubio.

Vio con una nueva perplejidad al teléfono.

Poco a poco dejó el teléfono en su lugar y con cierta torpeza regresó a la cocina, consciente de la mirada que sus hijos tenían puesta en él. Abrió la puerta del refrigerado y se inclinó para buscar algo en el interior que claramente no iba a encontrar.

Mientras tanto Deian y Naomi compartieron uno de sus diálogos telepáticos que sólo los gemelos pueden tener antes de regresar sus ojos a la espalda de su padre. Empezaba a preocuparlos.

−¿Papá? –musitó Naomi con suavidad, no queriendo sobresaltarlo. Deian arqueó una ceja al ver como su padre se volvía a erguir en su lugar y colocaba los hombros tensos, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

Está bien, esto era grave.

−¿Algo le ha pasado a tad? –preguntó Deian. Naomi se tensó en su lugar, buscando ansiosa.

−No… −dijo distraídamente.

−¿Entonces? –insistió el adolescente de nueva cuenta.

Su padre volteó a verlos, una mirada determinada en su rostro.

−Tengo que hablar con Connor –y dicho esto salió de nuevo al salón.

Ambos niños volvieron a compartir una mirada antes de que Naomi estallara en una amplia sonrisa y Deian suspirara.

Eso sólo podía significar algo:

El caos se desato.

Pobre el diablo que se había acercado a su tad. Conocería de primera mano el infierno que eran Connor Williams e Ilyan Wolfe. De forma muy, muy dolorosa.

Y con eso ambos niños siguieron con sus deberes de la escuela.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	35. Memoria Epilogo Extra

**Titulo:** Memorias de Jersey

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,057

**Pareja:** Ilyan Wolfe/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU.

**Universo:** -

**Dedicatoria:** A Yvarlcris, quien ha pedido sobre Danny antes del canon y con mi personaje original: Ilyan Wolfe.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Hay situaciones que marcan una amistad. Y otras que marcan algo más grande. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno. Al final ha salido esto. Esta memoria es un extra, por lo que no tomarlo mucho en cuenta, ¿vale? Es algo un poco de comedia y algo de sufrimiento para Steve. Una pequeña probadita para el Seal. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Memoria Epilogo Extra**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett, de treinta y cinco años, un Seal hecho y derecho, con un carácter altanero, decidido y dedicado nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso e incómodo como lo hacía en ese momento.<p>

De verdad, esto era algo hilarante.

Grace, Danno y él habían viajado al New Jersey para visitar a la familia de Danny y que de esta forma fuera presentado a los padres y al mejor amigo de su pareja, del cual había escuchado mucho en los últimos meses, así como los hijos que compartían ambos.

Eso lo había dejado sorprendido, claro, pero luego de la explicación del rubio y toda la historia, no pudo más que terminar de enamorarse de ese hombre fuerte y valiente con un corazón bondadoso y compasivo.

Ahora él, Grace, Danno, Casey (la hermana de Danny y la única que en ese momento se encontraba en la ciudad), Sr. Williams, Sra. Williams (quien le había pedido que la llamara suegra o mamá, especialmente mamá), Ilyan y los dos gemelos, Deian y Naomi, se encontraban comiendo en la casa Williams, la casa de la infancia de su Danno.

Todo estaba bien y la comida era increíblemente deliciosa por parte de Mamá Williams (a lo cual pudo ver de dónde Danno había sacado ese talento), pero las constantes miradas asesinas que recibía por parte del Sr. Connor y de Ilyan era algo que lo ponía muy incómodo. Y extremadamente nervioso. Si las miradas mataran… seguramente estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra. Enterrado por esos dos.

De verdad, esto era algo hilarante.

−Entonces, Comandante –dijo el padre de Danno desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Tragó saliva−, Danny nos ha dicho que eres un Seal de la Marina, ¿me equivoco? −.

−Así es, señor –contestó, consciente de la mirada que su pareja le mandaba, como pidiendo disculpas, quien se encontraba a su lado derecho en la mesa rectangular, Grace al lado derecho del rubio.

−Uh-uh –tarareó el Sr. Connor−. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hace? −.

−Bueno… −carraspeó−, esa información es clasificada, señor. Se me prohíbe decir sobre ello –escuchó resoplar a su lado izquierdo, en donde se encontraba sentada Casey, igual de rubia que su hermano y los ojos avellana que había heredado de su madre.

Se preguntaba de donde Danny había sacado los ojos azules cuando el padre los tenía castaños y la madre avellana. Cosa interesante. ¿Tal vez un abuelo?, pensó distraídamente.

−Ya veo –asintió el hombre mayor. Al lado derecho de él se encontraba sentada su esposa y al izquierdo Ilyan. Deian se encontraba sentado al lado derecho de Mamá Williams y al izquierdo de Casey, mientras que Naomi al lado derecho de Grace y al lado izquierdo de su padre.

Poco después terminaron la cena y los dos adolecentes junto con Grace subieron a las habitaciones a ver algo de televisión, dejando a los adultos en el salón.

−Danny, cariño –llamó Mamá Williams−, acompáñame a traer el postre –pidió, poniéndose de pie. Danny asintió.

−Está bien, _momm_ –musitó el rubio, volteándolo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa y luego desaparecer en la otra habitación.

Repentinamente un frió envolvió el salón y él pudo darse cuenta que tres pares de ojos lo veían con intensidad desde donde se encontraban sentados. Él volvió a tragar saliva y reprenderse mentalmente por sentir pánico en una situación como esta cuando se hubo enfrentado a otras mucho más peligrosas.

Kono seguramente se reirá en su cara si lo supiera.

−Así que… −desde su lugar Ilyan habló, la espalda recta y una pierna doblada sobre su rodilla, un aire de autoridad y desafió en su postura, viéndolo con los ojos verdes completamente fríos y con promesas de mucho dolor en ellos−, Steve, ¿puedo llamarte Steve, verdad? Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que sabemos –hizo un gesto a los otros dos y por primera vez Steve vio la escopeta que con tranquilidad era limpiada con un trapo viejo por Casey−, que tienes un gran interés por nuestro Danny y eso no nos agrada –cortó, su voz un poco más oscura en lo último.

Él sólo pudo asentir.

−Conoces a Rachel, ¿no es así? –él volvió a asentir−. Bien. Eso es bueno. Porque no queremos que vuelva a suceder algo por el estilo, ¿cierto? Usted tampoco, ¿verdad? –él negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose en su lugar.

Maldita sea. Si se sentía de esa forma con sólo tres miembros de la familia de Danny, no quería ni imaginarse como seria con todos ellos en la misma habitación.

Chin y Kono se reirían tanto, seguro que lo haría.

−Pero aun así queremos que Danny sea feliz –habló esta vez Casey, una sonrisa malvada pintada en su bonito rostro−, y sabemos que el último año has logrado ese estado de ánimo en mi lindo y adorable hermano mayor que tiene un corazón demasiado bondadoso para su propio bien –él asintió ante eso, una tonta sonrisa formándose en su boca. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando la fuerte voz del Sr. Williams se escuchó.

−Te lo dejo fácil, Comandante –se inclinó hacia él desde su lugar y por primera vez él sintió miedo por su vida. La mirada en el rostro del hombre mayor, con una apariencia relativamente joven para su edad (54 años), era algo que muchos de sus superiores matarían por lograr−: Si le rompes el corazón a mi niño, yo te rompo la cara, _¿capisse?_ –él asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, seguro que había dañado algo en su cuello ante tan brusco movimiento.

Los dos Williams y el Wolfe sonrieron en su dirección.

−Bueno, bueno. Me alegro haber llegado a buenos términos, Comandante –asintió el Sr. Williams, recostándose contra el sofá, al lado de Ilyan.

Un minuto después Danny junto con su madre entraron al salón ambos con bandejas en sus manos.

−Gracias –dijo cuando se le entregó un plató con una rebanada de pastel de queso y una taza de café. Danny se sentó a su lado y le sonrió con suavidad, antes de regresar su atención a su familia.

Él notó que la escopeta había desaparecido misteriosamente y la sonrisa de Casey le causaba escalofríos nada placenteros.

Inconscientemente se inclino contra el costado de su pareja y gimió internamente.

Y pensar que todavía le quedaban dos semanas en aquella ciudad.

Chin, Kono y Joe se reirían tanto de él.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
